El secreto de él y ella
by Dark Princess -DP
Summary: —¿Y eso es todo?... —Hay dolor en su voz— ¿Solo un "adiós"? Pensé que... —Vales para mi lo que yo te valí aquella tarde, panda. Y Po no comprende de qué le habla. —Tigresa... —Adiós, panda. Y ella se va, sin mirar atrás, dejando con él aquel secreto que por tantos años se ha guardado, dejando con él la única prueba de un amor pasado.
1. Heridas abiertas

**Y bueno, aquí yo con alguna locura producto de mi retorcida cabeza, las faltas de sueño, el café, el chocolate y mis malas juntas… *Con voz de comercial barato* ¡El Secreto de él y ella! Una historia llena de dramas, intrigas y sexo… Bueno, tal vez no tanto, pero no por nada se encuentra en categoría M xD… Ademas de romance. Mucho romance. Romance del bueno. Romance del pervertido. Romance del… Ok, solo romance xD**

**Si, como ya habrán adivinado, estoy de buen humor. Solo una pequeña aclaración… La historia se podría considerar una realidad alterna; Tigresa no estuvo en Bao Gu. El cómo llegó al Palacio de Jade, y demás desarrollo de su historia, se irá develando mediante avance la trama del fic. Tai Lung es el quinto Furioso. Po… Po es el de siempre. xD Y por último, si eres de esos que no le gusta ver a Tigresa con otros que no sea Po (Aunque te aseguro que la historia es de ellos) no creo que estés a gusto en este fic. Así que antes de criticar y/o ofender, te invito a retirarte… Ok, eso se me hizo raro. Ya que, no sean amargos, denle una oportunidad a este bebé, que les aseguro que no está nada mal… Solo un poco diferente. ¿Quién dijo que las diferencias eran malas? **

**En fin… Espero les guste… Porque si no me he ocupado de preparar un máximo de cinco capítulos antes de subir este al reverendo… Si, ya tengo otros cinco capítulos esperando su aprobación. xD**

**Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece… Y de lo contrario, que me golpee un canguro boxeador así despierto xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: <strong>_Heridas abiertas_**. **

_—¿Mamá?... ¿Papá?_

_La dulce y aniñada voz de la pequeña cachorra tembló, al igual que sus manitos, que con insistencia, movieron los hombros de los dos tigres de bengala que se hallaban en el suelo… ¿Que sucede? Se preguntó la niña, con pequeña lágrimas de desesperación mojando sus mejillas, al no comprender qué sucedía. ¿Por qué había sangre? ¿Por qué sus padres no despertaban? ¿Por qué…? Un bajo sollozo la hizo hipar. Con tres años, la pequeña apenas si comprendía que mamá tenía una "pequeña" herida en la nuca y que a juzgar por la sangre que manchaba la parte superior del kimono de su padre, que siempre solía de estar de un blanco impecable, él estaba herido en el pecho. La pequeña miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba destrozada. Las cortinas de las ventanas rasgadas, libros y demás adornos esparcidos por el suelo, todo con señales de haber sido golpeado y/o aventado por los aires. Eso solo la asustó más. _

_Se levantó y retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose de los cuerpos de sus padres, asustada, preocupada, angustiada por no poder ayudarlos. _

_Tenía miedo. No comprendía qué pasaba. Tal vez tendría que haber hecho caso, tal vez tal como le habían ordenado sus padres antes de encerrarla en su cuarto, no tendría que haber ido a jugar con sus primos. Tal vez si no se hubiera escapado… La pequeña sollozó, hipo, y los lagrimones empaparon su rostro. Corrió hacia una de las esquinas del cuarto, junto a un sillón individual (que al igual que el resto de las cosas, tenía marcas de cortadas y golpes), y se sentó en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas flexionadas contra el pecho y ocultando el rostro entre sus rodillas. Tal vez eso era como una pesadilla, tal vez era solo eso, si no lo veía, si cerraba los ojos y esperaba, pasaría. _

_—No es real… No es real… Tengo que despertar —Murmuró, una y otra vez, con la voz rota por el llanto. _

_Escuchó pasos en el cuarto y una carcajada. No levantó la mirada, no abrió los ojos, no dejó de abrazar sus piernas. Tenía miedo. Los pasos se movían por el cuarto. Ella se aferró con más fuerza aún a sus piernitas, ignorando el dolor que esto le producía. _

_Entonces, los pasos se detuvieron frente a ella… _

* * *

><p>…Abrió los ojos y su mirada carmesí se posó en el blanco techo de su cuarto. Parpadeó, aturdida, mientras que en su mente aún seguían rondando pequeños retazos de aquel sueño… ¿O recuerdo? No estaba segura. Intentó evocar nuevamente aquella imagen, pero tan solo pudo recordar a una cachorra acurrucada junto a un viejo sillón y la sangre manchando sus pequeñas manitos. Su entrecejo se arrugó. Sintiendo cada músculo de su cuerpo agarrotado, se enderezó en la cama, sujetándose la sábana blanca contra su pecho desnudo, y dirigió la mirada hacia el amplio ventanal que se hallaba a su lado izquierdo. La luz del sol se colaba por los bordes de las pesadas cortinas color vino. Se llevó una mano al rostro y se presionó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos índice y pulgar, intentado calmar el dolor de cabeza que aquellos sueños le producían. Flexionó las piernas contra su pecho y apoyó la frente entre sus rodillas. La imagen de aquella cachorra volvió a invadir su mente. Siempre el mismo sueño, siempre la misma cachorra entraba al mismo cuarto y veía los cuerpos de aquellos tigres adultos en el suelo, sin vida.<p>

No, no era un sueño. Pero Tigresa no quería aceptar aquel recuerdo. Tan solo recordaba a sus padres por las fotos que su tío le había mostrado y prefería que aquello quedara así: Como el vago y confuso recuerdo de una niña de tres años, que en ese entonces, no tenía de la mínima idea de la diferencia entre dormir y estar muerto.

Un gutural gruñido llamó su atención y de inmediato, si vista se dirigió hacia el leopardo que dormía del lado izquierdo de la cama. El felino giró, quedando de frente a ella, y dejó caer un brazo con pesadez sobre el abdomen de ella. Tigresa arqueo una ceja al sentir un perezoso jalón en su cintura, como un vano intento inconsciente del leopardo por acercarla a él. Rodó los ojos y rápidamente se quitó aquel brazo de encima, dejándolo caer a un lado. Odiaba que la abrazara. Ese contacto era para quienes buscaban demostrar o recibir afecto, no para ella.

Hizo a un lado la sábana y se sentó al borde de la cama, sintiendo la alfombra del suelo hacerle cosquillas en la planta de sus pies descalzos. Sus músculos se sentían pesados y agarrotados. Inhaló todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron retener y lentamente lo exhaló, a la vez que estiraba los brazos por encima de su cabeza. Solía ser activa. Despertaba, desayunaba e iba a entrenar, pero esa mañana en particular, el día estaba perfecto para quedarse en la cama. Aunque claro, de hacerlo, primero tendría que encargarse del "pequeño" bulto que le quitaba lugar. Sonrió ante su propio pensamiento y sin más vueltas, se dirigió a darse una ducha.

Nada como el agua caliente para espabilarse.

Se quedó cerca de media hora más de la necesaria en la tina, incluso cuando el agua se hubo enfriado, hasta que no pudo demorarse más y simplemente salió. Con su pelaje aún húmedo, oliendo a vainilla, y una mullida bata color roja firmemente aferrada a su cintura, regresó a su cuarto. Las cortinas del ventanal estaban echadas a un lado y la luz del día iluminaba la habitación. Una espaciosa habitación, de paredes blancas, muebles de madera oscura y la cama, pegada a la pared sobre una mullida alfombra del mismo color que las cortinas, centrando el cuarto. Tigresa se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta del baño, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su abdomen, y una ladina sonrisa elevó la comisura derecha de sus labios al ver al leopardo, que hace un par de horas dormía en su cama, parado junto a esta de espaldas a ella, dándole una buena vista de su ancha y bien formada espalda.

Él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ella lo observaba y Tigresa tampoco tuvo intenciones de hacerse notar, al menos por esos segundos, en los que, en silencio, aprovechó para recorrerle el cuerpo con la mirada, mientras su mente le recordaba a sus manos, que ansiosas se aferraron a la tela de las mangas de la bata, lo que se sentía delinear con sus dedos cada músculo de aquel cuerpo, a su gusto y opinión, perfecto en más de un sentido. Hombros anchos, espalda fuerte, caderas estrechas y unas piernas fuertes y musculosas. Entonces, la ladina sonrisa de la felina se ensanchó cuando sus oscurecidos ojos carmesí se posaron sobre los glúteos del leopardo y entre el grisáceo pelaje, alcanzó a ver cuatro líneas rosadas en cada nalga; Rasguños, hechos por ella.

—Buenos días, Xiao.

La voz de ella fue fría y distante, demasiado como para haberse dirigido a alguien con quien había compartido la cama, e hizo pegar un respingo al leopardo, que rápidamente giró sobre sus pies, quedando de frente a ella, con los hombros rectos, pero sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Tigresa se relamió los labios, mirando disimuladamente la bien dotada entrepierna desnuda del leopardo.

—Buenos días, Ti… —El carraspeo de ella lo interrumpió— Señora. Buenos días, señora.

—¿Dormiste bien, Xiao?

—Si, señora —Él no levantó la mirada— ¿Y usted?

Tigresa arqueó una ceja, escéptica ante aquella pregunta.

—¿Acaso te di permiso para preguntar, Xiao? —Inquirió, con voz dulce y falsamente amigable.

El leopardo echó hacia atrás las orejas, agachando aún más la cabeza, y dejó caer el rabo entre las piernas.

—No, señora —Respondió, con voz neutral— Mis disculpas.

Tigresa tan solo pudo ensanchar su sonrisa, complacida con la postura del felino, de ver como alguien que le doblaba en tamaño inclinaba la cabeza y escondía el rabo entre las piernas al oír su voz. No contestó. Con paso lento, tranquila, relajada pero imponente, avanzó hasta situarse frente al felino. Tuvo que detenerse a unos pasos de distancia para verle el rostro sin inclinar la cabeza, aunque aquello no afectó a su postura frente a Xiao, que permanecía con la mirada en el suelo, como un niño que ha cometido alguna travesura y espera la reprimenda de su madre.

—Mírame —Ordenó.

Él obedeció, sin dudar ni un segundo, y Tigresa le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. No una sonrisa tierna, ni una cálida o amable tan siquiera, tan solo un pequeño gesto con sus labios, un poco distante y muy propia de quien trata con alguien a quien sonríe solo por cortesía, casi sin emoción, al igual que sus ojos. Estiró una mano y con sus nudillos, acarició la mejilla izquierda del leopardo, que casi por instinto, ladeó el rostro en busca de aquel contacto. Un toque suave, casi tierno, muy distinto a cualquier otro gesto, pero que a la vez, demostraba el control y la manipulación que ejercía sobre el felino… Y él no parecía molesto con ello, todo lo contrario. Tan solo había que ver la manera de mirarla, como su cuerpo parecía pequeño a comparación del de la tigresa parada frente a él, para saber cuál era su relación.

Y a Tigresa le complacía saber todo aquello, saberse poderosa, tan solo por una mirada.

—Me gusta que me mires. Tienes unos lindos ojos —Murmuró.

—Lo lam…

—No te disculpes, te he hecho un cumplido —Lo interrumpió, colocando el dedo índice sobre los labios de él— Y si, he dormido muy bien contigo.

Xiao asintió. Tigresa no dijo nada, tan solo lo observó, como si evaluara algo en el rostro del felino. Sonrió y con el dedo índice, delineó los delgados labios de el leopardo, para luego, sin previo aviso, introducir el dedo en su boca. No hacían falta palabras, tantos años de conocerse hacían que los oscuros y brillantes ojos de ella fueran la única orden que él necesitara. Xiao lamió la yema del dedo de ella y lo mordisqueó suavemente, provocándole cosquillas a Tigresa. Ella sonrió y sus ojos brillaron, dilatados por las sensaciones que aquel pequeño contacto producía en ella. Xiao le sujetó la muñeca y repitió la acción con los demás dedos, para luego besar con cierta adoración el dorso de su mano.

Con pequeños besos, el felino subió por el brazo de ella, delineando un camino hasta su hombro, mientras que la mano de ella le acariciaba la mejilla. Tigresa cerró los ojos, sintiendo su respiración acelerarse, mientras los labios de Xiao subían por su hombro. El pelaje de su nuca se erizó, al igual que el de su cola, que serpenteaba sugerentemente en el aire. Pero antes de que el leopardo siquiera llegara a tocarle el cuello, ella tomó una bocanada de aire y tan solo se apartó…

—Vístete. Me acompañarás a un lugar —Ordenó, con la voz un poco ronca.

Ignorando la respuesta de Xiao, Tigresa se dirigió hacia el armario, abriendo las puertas de par en par, para luego sacar aquel chaleco y el pantalón negro que solía usar cuando entrenaba en el palacio. Los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos invadieron su mente, algunos buenos, otros malos, algunos incluso tan vergonzosos que no deberían ser dignos de recordar, pero en la mayoría podía verse riendo junto a su amiga Víbora, junto a las bromas de los chicos, los comentarios de Tai Lung, las anécdotas de Po…

Exhaló un suspiro y con un algo de fuerza excesiva, cerró las puertas del armario con un azote. Aquellos ojos verdes reemplazaron todos aquellos buenos recuerdos, arruinando su mañana, y quitándole las pocas ganas que había reunido durante esas semanas para volver al lugar que la había acogido cuando era pequeña, hasta que tuvo edad de valerse por sí misma. Aventó la ropa a la cama y con un bajo gruñido, se dejó caer sentada en esta, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y recargando la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Sal de mi mente… Sal de mi mente… Sal de mi…

—¿Segura que quiere ir?

La cama cedió bajo el peso del leopardo. Tigresa no contestó y con un brusco movimiento de su hombro, se quitó el brazo que Xiao había dejado caer sobre estos.

—Te he dicho que te vistas —Le recordó, de mal humor— Obedece. Ahora.

—Sí… Señora.

No pasó desapercibido el temblor en la voz de Xiao y por unos segundos, se sintió culpable por ello. No solía ser tan brusca, ni con él ni con ninguno de sus "compañeros de cuarto", como ella les llamaba, pero aquella mañana simplemente no estaba de humor. Le gustaba visitar el Palacio de Jade de vez en cuando, pero la simple idea de volver a ver aquellos ojos le ponía la piel de gallina…

* * *

><p>Como cada mañana, el gong sonó a la misma hora de siempre, puntual, y en menos de cinco segundos, cada uno estuvo en la puerta de su cuarto a la espera del saludo de su maestro, que parado al principio del pasillo, pasó la mirada de puerta en puerta, asegurándose de que cada quien estaba despierto, antes de su habitual "buenos días"... Cual fue la sorpresa de todos al oír una sexta voz, un poco ronca y aún adormilada, entre las cinco habituales de cada mañana, haciendo que todos posaran su mirada en la última puerta, donde un panda, con párpados pesados y aun tambaleándose del sueño, amenazando con caer dormido nuevamente, enrojecía cual tomate al percatarse de la atención de sus compañeros.<p>

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó Po, un poco más espabilado— ¿Es que tengo algo en la cara?

Torpemente, el oso se pasó el dorso de la mano derecha por la comisura de los labios, limpiándose un inexistente hilillo de baba. Risitas ahogadas resonaron en el pasillo.

—Vaya, al parecer el Guerrero Dragón ha decidido acompañarnos esta mañana —Comentó Shifu, con cierta chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

Po se llevó una mano a la nuca, nervioso.

—Es que… Dormí temprano anoche —Se excusó.

—¿Seguro que es por eso, panda? —Bromeó Tai Lung, parado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación al frente de la de Po.

Mono y Grulla ahogaron unas estruendosas carcajadas, a sabiendas del rumbo que tomaría aquella conversación. Incluso Víbora y Shifu sonrieron.

—Al parecer, las visitas de cierta felina alegran a alguien más que a Tai Lung…

—¡Oye!

Mantis estalló en carcajadas por su propio chiste y por las caras de molestia de ambos mencionados. Mono y Grulla siguieron con sus carcajadas. Para nadie era un secreto que tanto el leoprado como el panda tenían ciertos sentimientos hacia Tigresa, aunque tampoco era un secreto que Po no se llevaba muy bien con ella. No se sabía que había pasado. Todos recordaban a la niña que jugaba a las corridas con el pequeño y rgordete panda del valle, pero de un día para el otro, aquello pareció haberse esfumado. Tigresa se fue junto a su tío, un tigre de bengala de unos cincuenta y tantos años que a nadie le parecía confiable, Po la dejó ir y cada vez que ella volvía, ellos apenas si se hablaban lo justo y necesario para saludarse por cortesía y ya.

Y si le preguntaban por qué tal trato, ambos se hacían los tontos y respondían que no sabían de qué le estaban hablando.

No pasó mucho para que Po, extrañamente mal humorado, los mandara a callar a todos. ¿Qué era lo gracioso? ¿Que él no había podido dormir en toda la noche? ¿Que no podía sacarse aquellos ojos de sus pensamientos? No, eso no era gracioso, era patético. Se sentía un tonto. Ella tal vez ni pensaba en él, pero él, como buen imbécil, aún tenía hasta el mínimo detalle de su pequeño y menudo cuerpo guardado en sus recuerdos. Sus labios, sus manos, sus miradas, sus sonrisas, el tacto de aquel suave pelaje que siempre olía a algo parecido a la vainilla… Se llevó una mano al rostro, aprovechando que todos estaban de espaldas a él, prestando atención a sea de lo que sea que Shifu les estuviera hablando, y frotó con insistencia sus ojos, que escocían por la falta de sueño, tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que aquel dilema personal le producía.

Shifu terminó su mini discurso y no sin antes recordarles que los vería en un par de horas en el Salón de Entrenamientos, los mandó a desayunar. Uno a uno se encaminó por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina, algunos como Mono y Mantis riendo por alguna broma sin mucho sentido, otros como Tai Lung y Po más callados y pensativos, mientras que Grulla tan solo caminaba… Pero eso sí, cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, la visión de unos entrecerrados ojos celestes los detuvo a los cinco. Se miraron entre sí, extrañados, y volvieron la mirada hacia Víbora, que enroscada sobre sí misma, siseaba cual cascabel a punto de atacar.

Entonces, de la nada, el rostro de la reptil se ablandó y sus ojos brillaron, con cierta ilusión inocente que provocó escalofríos en todos. Esa mirada les asustaba más que los siseos.

—Oigan, chicos… ¿No se olvidan de algo? —Preguntó.

Otra vez, los cinco machos compartieron extrañadas miradas, para luego cuatro de ellas posarse sobre Mono, que sin comprender muy bien, tan solo se encogió de hombros y volteó a ver a la reptil.

—¿Algo como que, mi amor?

Y claro, incluso Po tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír al oír al simio usar palabras cursis para dirigirse a su novia, aunque todos callaron al recibir una amenazadora mirada.

—Anda, piensen —Insistió ella.

Los cinco negaron con la cabeza. Víbora tan solo los miró, con sus ojos vidriosos, y esbozó un pequeño puchero… ¿Cómo no se iban a acordar de su cumpleaños? ¡Ellos! ¡Sus amigos! Po, Tai Lung, que se hacían llamar sus hermanos. ¡Mono! Que cada vez que la tenía cerca le decía "lo mucho que la amaba". Realmente le decepcionaba aquello. Sin embargo, no contestó. Rodó los ojos y en su mejor imitación de una niña indignada, giró y comenzó a reptar en dirección a la cocina.

—¿Alguien sabe que bichos tiene? —Interrogó Tai Lung, en un bajo murmullo.

—Piojos…

Todos miraron a Mantis, que se hallaba parado en el hombro del simio, pero tan solo negaron con la cabeza y siguieron a Víbora hasta la cocina, en donde Po no tardó en preparar el desayuno y servirlo para sus amigos… Extrañamente, la cocina estuvo en silencio aquella mañana y todos sabían que no se debía sólo al extraño y repentino mal humor de Víbora. Po y Tai Lung, que con sus comentarios y anécdotas solían ser quienes animaban el lugar, parecían estar en la luna de valencia. Ambos demasiado metidos en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ambos con una sola cosa en mente: Los ojos carmín de una joven tigresa de bengala.

El día pareció pasar más lento de lo habitual…

En el entrenamiento, Shifu los puso todos a meditar, lo cual se les dificultó un poco, debido al mal humor de Víbora y que cada vez que alguien hacía ruido, aunque fuera solo al exhalar el aire de sus pulmones tal como decía en los ejercicios de respiración, la reptil inmediatamente los mandaba a callar con un amenazador siseo. Todos pensaban que tal vez tan solo eran "sus días", pero no pasó mucho para que aquella excusa creada solo por ellos perdiera total validez. No, ella no se enojaba por un simple cambio hormonal. Intentaron hablarle, averiguar qué le sucedía, pero ella tan solo se limitaba a contestar un "Tu sabras", incluso a Mono, que aún con mil halagos y algunas palabras dulces, tan solo consiguió un coletazo en todo el rostro.

Al medio día, los cinco se habían dado por vencidos… Amaban a su amiga, era como la hermanita de todos, pero cuando se ponía en ese plan simplemente no la soportaban. Pero no había caso, en momentos así, tan solo podían hacer una cosa: Dejar las cosas fluir.

—Oye, Po… ¿Puedo cocinar yo?

Se dirigían a las barracas, todos listos para descansar, darse un baño y esperar con cierta impaciencia el almuerza que cada día solía preparar Po, cuando la dulce y amable voz de Víbora los congeló en su lugar. Ella sonreía, por primera vez en toda la mañana, y sus ojos brillaban. Eso no fue un buen presagio para nadie y parados frente a Po, pero detrás de Víbora para que ella no los viera, Tai Lung, Mono, Mantis y Grulla le hicieron mil y un señas a Po para que dijera que no… La reptil les había tratado mal toda la mañana y era demasiado sospechoso que de repente, se ofreciera a cocinar así como así. No, ahí había gato encerrado.

Po se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió, nervioso.

—Es que…

—Por favor —Víbora esbozó un pequeño puchero— Quiero cocinarles algo especial.

_No, panda… Ni se te ocurra, Po… ¡Queremos vivir!... Esto nos va a doler…_

—Está bien, Víbora —Aceptó Po, incapaz de resistirse a los tiernos pucheros de la reptil— La cocina es toda tuya.

Y así, ignorando que todos los chicos parecían asesinar a Po con la mirada, Víbora se dirigió a la cocina a preparar su "almuerzo especial"... A la próxima, estaba segura de que se acordarían de su cumpleaños.

* * *

><p>Incluso Shifu, que había sido advertido por sus fieles alumnos, se rehusaba a probar la comida que Víbora había preparado sin antes ver que ella comiera. Se veía delicioso. Bolas de arroz, con salsa y algunas verduras hervidas para acompañar. Incluso el simple aroma los hacía babear. Pero algo en la pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción de la reptil les advertía que más le valía mantener sus palillos alejados de aquella tentadora trampa… Vaya uno a saber que magia negra utilizaba ella para cocinar. Aunque ella fingió no notar aquello. Tomó una bola de arroz y probó un gran bocado, saboreando más de lo necesario la comida. Ellos comería. Ella se encargaría de eso.<p>

—Ya sé que yo los hice, pero… ¡Están deliciosos! —Exclamó, con entusiasmo.

Como única respuesta, los chicos asintieron. Shifu carraspeó, llamando la atención de todos. Debía admitir que aunque siempre se quejaba de los escándalos de sus estudiantes, era raro verlos tan quietos y callados. Como quien se acostumbra a compartir con niños y cuando estos crecen, extraña sus travesuras.

—Entonces… ¿Tú los cocinaste? —Preguntó.

Víbora asintió, sonriente.

—Si. Mi madre solía enseñarme cuando era pequeña.

—Ah.

—Y… ¿Va a probarlos?

—No… Es decir… Claro, si, claro.

Shifu pidió internamente a Oogway por su salud. Debía admitir que desde que se había enfermado con la sopa para el resfrío que Tigresa le había preparado a los siete años, como un regalo para que se mejorara, ya no confiaba la cocina en nadie que no fuera Po o algún cocinero del palacio. Y las angustiadas miradas de sus alumnos no ayudaban en nada. Tomó una de las bolas de arroz del plato y con cierta cautela, se la llevó hasta la boca, para luego darle un pequeño mordisco… Nada. Estaba delicioso, tal como ella decía. No tenía ningún sabor raro, ni indicios de haber sido envenenado. Otro bocado. Otro, otro y otro. Una sonrisa curvó los labios del panda rojo y con cierto estupor, los chicos vieron a su maestro acabarse las cuatro bolas de arroz que Víbora le había servido en el plato. Incluso pidió repetir.

Tal vez no era tan malo como pensaba. Tal vez Víbora no estaba tan loca… O tal vez solo estaba lo suficientemente cuerda como para no hacerle algún daño a propósito a su maestro.

Y el próximo valiente en probar suerte sería Mono… O así lo decidieron las cuatro miradas que se posaron en él. El simio tragó grueso y negó, pero los ojos insistieron, hasta que no le quedó de otra que aceptar. Rezó todo lo que se sabía y con manos temblorosas acomodó los palillos entre los dedos de su mano derecha. Una pequeña rodaja de rábano. Eso fue lo que sujetó. Cerró los ojos y lentamente lo llevó hasta su boca… Pero entonces, antes de que lo tocara siquiera, la familiar voz de cierta felina llamó la atención de todos, haciendo que voltearan hacia la puerta.

—¡Que delicia!… Y yo que ya había comido antes de venir.

Tigresa estaba parada allí, con un hombro recargado despreocupadamente en el marco y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sonreía, aquella sonrisa digna de quien ha roto la vajilla entera sin ser descubierto, y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver las anchas sonrisas que le dedicaban sus amigos, especialmente Víbora, que no tardó en reptar hacia la felina y enroscarse en su cuerpo a modo de abrazo.

—¡Tigresa!... Ay, amiga, te extrañé mucho.

Tigresa rio, correspondiendo al abrazo casi por cortesía. Nunca le gustaron demasiado las muestras de afecto, además Víbora la estaba asfixiando.

—Pero… Solo fueron un par de semanas.

—Fueron demasiadas para mi…

—Pero…

—Shh… Lo sé, Tigresa, lo sé. Tu también me extrañabas.

Tigresa rodó los ojos, pero igualmente sonrió. Extrañaba a su amiga. En cuanto la reptil la liberó de aquel agarre, que por poco no la asfixiaba, saludó a cada uno de los chicos con un pequeño abrazo y a su antiguo maestro con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza, aunque cuando tuvo que saludar a Po, ninguno de los dos supo muy bien si tan solo decirse un simple "hola" o abrazarse, tal como con los demás… Los ojos de Po no dejaban de ver los suyos, como si esperaran algo y tal como siempre que lo veía, Tigresa sintió aquel cosquilleo en su estómago. Finalmente, ambos apartaron la mirada, ajenos al tenso silencio que había a su alrededor, y Tigresa se giró en dirección a su amiga, recordando el principal motivo de su visita.

—Por cierto… Feliz cumpleaños.

—¿¡Cumpleaños!?

¡Plaf!... Cinco palmas de manos se estamparon en la frente de sus respectivos dueños. Entonces, los dulces y emocionados ojos de Víbora se endurecieron al dirigir su mirada a los cinco chicos que, apenados, la miraban cual niño que acaba de decir algo que sabía que estaba mal.

—¡Si, quinteto de tarados! —Gritó, furiosa— Hoy era mi cumpleaños y ninguno de ustedes, que dicen ser mis amigos, se ha acordado ni de decirme un "feliz día".

—Mi amor…

—¡Y tu ni me hables, Mono!... Esta noche duermes solo.

—Pero… Pero…

Mono quedó con la mirada fija al frente y la mandíbula caída, mientras que las manos de sus amigos se posaban en su hombro, como una señal de apoyo. Tigresa tan solo observó la escena, divertida, y negó con la cabeza. ¿Acaso debería de extrañarle aquello? No, claro que no. Ellos jamás cambiarían… De repente, sintió un par de ojos clavados en ella y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, logrando que la piel se le pusiera de gallina. No necesitó voltear para saber que tenía un par de esmeraldas fijas en ella, pero por alguna fuerza que ella no conocía, igualmente lo hizo. No supo identificar lo que vio en ellos. Dolor, angustia, ira y cierto intento de indiferencia que, siendo sincera consigo misma, a Po le sentaba fatal. Era como si tras aquellos sentimientos, quisiera ocultar algo mucho más profundo y fuerte que todo eso junto.

Tan solo pudo sostenerle la mirada, conteniendo aquel impulso de apartar la suya. Los recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Una pequeña tigresa correteando por el valle junto a un regordete panda de mejillas rosadas. La misma tigresa, un poco más grande, de la mano del panda. Ambos entrenando, conversando o tan solo juntos, en silencio. Aquella noche, a sus trece años, en la que se quedó a dormir en la casa de Po, porque la tormenta le impedía subir las escaleras al palacio, y ambos durmieron abrazados. La elección del Guerrero Dragón. La primera vez que lo vio distinto. La primera vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaron al sujetar la mano de él. Su primer beso…

—Oye, Tigresa —La voz de su amiga llamó su atención, sacándola de aquellos pensamientos— ¿Quién es él?

De repente, la cocina quedó en silencio y todas las miradas, especialmente las frías y recelosas miradas de Po y Tai Lung, se posaron en el leopardo que se encontraba tímidamente parado a unos pasos detrás de Tigresa, cerca de la puerta. En menos de cinco segundos, mil y un teorías asaltaron los pensamientos de todos, ninguno muy diferente al de los demás, todas relacionando al leopardo y la tigresa de alguna manera u otra. Ella esbozó una ladina y ancha sonrisa, muy parecida a aquellas que esbozaba cuando era niña y cometía alguna travesura, y sus chispeantes ojos se posaron sobre los de Po, cuya mirada pasaba de ser fría a indiferente, tal como siempre que se dirigía a ella.

Tigresa tuvo que recordarse que aquello ya no le importaba, antes de que le afectara a la sonrisa. No, eso ya no tenía importancia. Eran cosas del pasado… Y el pasado es historia.

—Chicos, él es Xiao —Presentó— Y es algo… Tímido.

Víbora emitió una pícara risilla, captando el doble sentido en la voz de su amiga que los chicos, demasiado ocupados escudriñando al leopardo con la mirada, no supieron captar. Tigresa sonrió. Sujetó la mano de izquierda de Xiao, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, y lo jaló para que avanzara un par de pasos, deteniéndolo junto a ella. Sabía que él no hablaría , no haría ni diría nada a menos que ella le diera el permiso, pero no podía estar dándole aquellas órdenes frente a sus amigos. Se vería raro.

Xiao se llevó la mano libre a la nuca y esbozó una nerviosa, y algo infantil, sonrisa. No estaba seguro de por qué Tigresa le había dicho que lo acompañara.

—Hola —Murmuró.

—Aaawwwww… ¡Es una ternurita! ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar ante el inocente, y demasiado entusiasta, comentario de la reptil, que hizo arder las mejillas de Xiao. No le había gustado aquel comentario. Se sentía como la mascota de alguien. Sus manos se crisparon y Tigresa le acarició el dorso al percibirlo, intentando calmarlo. Conocía a Xiao de años y no era su intención incomodarlo con ridículas presentaciones, pero realmente necesitaba que alguien la acompañara y su tío no era buena elección.

—Así que… Xiao ¿No? —La severa voz de Shifu interrumpió las escandalosas carcajadas, silenciándolas— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Xiao pareció dudar, como si no estuviera seguro de si debía contestar o no, y miró de reojo a Tigresa. Ella sonrió. Estrechó suavemente la mano del leopardo y le dirigió una de aquellas miradas que solamente él entendía. Un "contesta" silencioso. Una orden, o permiso.

—Treinta y cuatro

—Un año menor —Shifu entrecerró los ojos— ¿Hace cuando se conocen?

—Dieciocho años.

Aquella respuesta llamó la atención de cierto panda.

—¿Cuál es su relación? —Prosiguió Shifu.

—Soy su… —Xiao dudó. ¿Qué se decía en esos casos?— Compañero.

—¿Por qué hasta ahora te conocemos?

—Porque….

—Maestro Shifu, es suficiente —Interrumpió Tigresa, junto a una pequeña sonrisa de niña buena— Somos amigos desde hace muchos años y estaba en nuestros planes intentar algo más, es por eso que es hasta ahora que he decidido dejarlo que me acompañe… ¿Es suficiente explicación?

El lugar entero se sumió en un tenso silencio. Shifu no era el único que escudriñaba con frías y severas miradas al leopardo. Po y Tai Lung no se quedaban atrás. Sin embargo, tan ocupados en evaluar si aquel gato era o no lo que, a su juicio, Tigresa merecía, hubo algo que pasaron por alto, pero que Víbora no tardó en notar; La postura del felino, su manera de pararse. Sus hombros estaban rectos, su pecho hacia afuera y su barbilla en alto, pero lo que llamó la atención de la reptil fue como el rabo permanecía bajo, cerca del suelo, casi se podría decir que lo tenía entre las piernas, y sus orejas se echaban hacia atrás, casi pegadas a la cabeza. Incluso en como parecía estar siempre unos pasos detrás de Tigresa y en como cada vez que ella hablaba, él agachaba imperceptiblemente la mirada.

Comparó a Xiao con Tai Lung, cuya postura siempre era altiva y algo arrogante… Eran completamente diferentes, y no solo porque Tai Lung fuera bastante más grande en lo que a masa muscular se refería. Víbora arrugó el entrecejo y apartó la mirada cuando Xiao, al sentirse observado, volteó a verla.

—Si, es suficiente —La serena voz de Shifu llamó la atención de la reptil— Por ahora.

El panda rojo dirigió una paternal sonrisa a quien desde que era tan solo una cachorra había considerado como una hija más, cuidándola e instruyéndole en su educación del mismo modo que a su hijo adoptivo. Tigresa parecía estar contenta con aquello, había algo en su mirada que tranquilizaba a Shifu, que le decía que ella estaba bien en compañía de aquel leopardo, fuera cual fuera su relación, porque aún no estaba lo suficientemente viejo como para tragarse las mentiras de la felina. Por el momento, se conformaba con que ella estuviera feliz… Aunque mantendría una celda en el calabozo listo para ese tal Xiao, solo por si las dudas.

Tigresa iba a contestar, cuando una estruendosa y burlona carcajada la interrumpió. Extrañada, por no reconocer que molesta, dirigió una interrogativa mirada a Tai Lung, que a pasos ligeros y confiados, demostrando aquella seguridad en si mismo que muchas veces exasperaba incluso a Shifu, caminó hasta situarse detrás de ella y Xiao, dejando caer un pesado brazo en el hombro de cada uno, obligándolos a separarse y quedando él en medio.

Tigresa gruñó y se removió bajo el abrazo, sin mucho éxito, mientras que Xiao tan solo arrugó el entrecejo, aunque no por él, sino de ver tanta confianza en el acercamiento del felino.

—¡Ay, nena linda! —Suspiró Tai Lung, arrancando más de una risilla y otro gruñido por parte de Tigresa— Te ves vieja y amargada… ¿Acaso esos son kilos de más?

Tigresa volvió a gruñir, esta vez más fuerte y enseñando sus dientes, aunque no pudo resistirse a la tentación de llevar una mano a su abdomen… Ella no estaba gorda, ni tenía kilos de más. ¿Cómo iba a tenerlos? Se alimentaba bien y entrenaba todos los días, además de otras actividades físicas que no iban al caso.

Tai Lung rio aún más fuerte, aún recordaba cuando Tigresa era niña y él solía burlarse de su rechoncha panza, aunque no lo decía en serio. Ella tan solo tenía cinco años y a su opinión, la pancita y bracitos regordetes solo la hacían verse más niña y tierna. Quitó su brazo del hombro de Xiao, con tal brusquedad que casi logró tirar a Xiao de culo al suelo, e ignorando el enfadado gruñido de este, llevó aquella mano al abdomen de Tigresa, pellizcándole con sus dedos pulgar e índice.

La felina chilló, molesta, y le dio un zape. Pero Tai Lung intentó de nuevo, con la diferencia que esta vez, antes de tocarla siquiera, una pesada zarpa grisácea, casi tan grande como las de él, le sujetó la muñeca y apartó su mano del abdomen de Tigresa.

—¡Pero qué te pasa, niño! —Protestó el leopardo mayor, furioso.

Xiao lo observó y arqueó una ceja, con semblante imperturbable. Aquello pareció enfurecer aún más a Tai Lung… ¡¿Que se creía él?! Lo miró de arriba a abajo, casi burlándose de su tamaño, y esbozó una ladina y arrogante sonrisa. ¿Acaso alguien como él le iba a decir que no tocara a su amiga? Rio, una carcajada amarga y despectiva, e hizo el ademán de girarse, pero en cuanto Xiao estuvo distraído, se volteó con el puño en alto, listo para impactar en el rostro del leopardo.

Ni siquiera llegó a tocarlo, ya que Tigresa no dudó en colocarse enfrente y detenerle el golpe. Ella no dudaba de que Xiao fuera capaz de defenderse de Tai Lung. Lo era, ella misma le había enseñado mucho de lo que sabía. Pero no quería ningún enfrentamiento, mucho menos siendo que acababa de presentarlo por un impulso al que ni ella sabía porque había respondido.

—No seas idiota, Tai Lung —Masculló ella— ¿Qué crees que haces?

Tai lung no contestó. Bufó, molesto, y de un brusco jalón se soltó del agarre de su amiga. No era con ella con quien quería pelear.

Inmediatamente, Shifu mandó a todos al salón de entrenamientos. Todos incluso a Tigresa. Demasiada presentaciones por aquel almuerzo. El panda rojo salió primero, seguido por sus estudiantes, excepto Po, que se ofreció a levantar la mesa. Tigresa se detuvo en la puerta y observó al panda, de espaldas a ella, recoger los platos que habían quedado, la mayoría aún llenos debido a la negativa de los chicos a probar la comida de Víbora… No pudo reprimir una sonrisita. El estómago le cosquilleaba y sentía su piel erizarse solo porque si. Era un sentimiento agradable, cálido y tierno. Ella sabía lo que era. Era aquel sentimiento guardado por años, aquel que la impulsó a muchas cosas cuando era más joven, pero que en ese momento se negaba a reconocer, que en ese momento no debía de estar ahí.

No, Po no merecía eso… Po no se merecía ese sentimiento. Él le había hecho demasiado daño. Con sus palabras y acciones, había logrado apartarla de su lado. Y ella no pensaba volver.

Exhaló un suspiro y sin atreverse a volver a entrar, volteó para irse de allí antes de que Po la viera. Xiao la esperaba a unos pasos de distancia. Tigresa sonrió, otra vez aquella sonrisa ladina y vacía, y se acercó hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia. El leopardo no bajó la mirada y ella tan solo estiró una mano hacia la mejilla de él, acariciándola con mimo. Xiao ronroneó y ladeó el rostro contra la palma de ella, buscando más contacto. Era una caricia suave, dulce, completamente distinta a las de esa mañana.

—Gracias —Murmuró Tigresa.

Xiao la miró, sorprendido.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué señora?

—No me llames señora —Pidió ella— Y no, no puedes… Te he contado porque no me agrada venir aquí y realmente agradezco que me acompañaras. Es de mucha ayuda.

Tigresa sonrió. Pero no era la señora quien sonreía, no era aquella sonrisa cómplice o pícara, aquella juguetona que utilizaba para dar alguna orden a Xiao. No. Era su amiga la que sonreía, aquella felina que había conocido en aquella plaza, sentada en una banca, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, pero que igualmente sonrió cuando él le ofreció su pañuelo para secarlas. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y sin pensarlo, se inclinó para besarla. Tigresa le correspondió. No era la primera vez que se besaban. Pero si la primera que él la besaba a ella.

Tigresa deslizó sus manos por el pecho desnudo de Xiao, hasta detenerse en los bordes del pantalón, y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, acercándolo mas a ella, mientras que las manos de él se mantenían fijas en los hombros de ella. No era un beso de los que se daría cualquier pareja, pues carecía de ese tipo de sentimientos. Pero si transmitía el cariño que ambos se tenían.

Finalmente, fue Tigresa quien cortó el beso, regalándole al leopardo una pequeña mordidita en el labio inferior… Ambos se dirigieron al salón de entrenamientos, antes de que a alguno se le ocurriera ir a ver que sucedía, pero ninguno se percató del panda que, parado junto a la puerta, lo había visto todo. Como las manos de ella recorrían con deleite el cuerpo del leopardo, mientras que él tan solo estaba ahí, quieto, con sus manos fijas en los hombros de ella, sin hacer nada por corresponderle la caricia. _Que tonto. _Pensó Po, con toda la amargura que el recuerdo de ella albergaba en él. Le dolía verla, pero simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo. El sentimiento seguía ahí, enterrado bajo los años que había intentado superar, pero aún presente.

—_Solo tú, Po… Te amo._

Exhaló un suspiro y meneó la cabeza, apartando el recuerdo de su mente… La amaba. Pero ella había jugado con aquel amor. No había sabido valorarlo. Y eso dolía mucho más que todos esos años de rechazo, mucho más que todas las miradas de indiferencia. Dolía saber que no había sido suficiente para ella, dolía saberse engañado.

Dolía, y mucho.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Y creo que hablo por todos cuando digo… ¡¿Que carajos ha pasado entre este par?!... ¿Qué relación tiene Tigresa con Xiao? ¿Qué onda Tai Lung?... ¡¿Qué onda la comida de Víbora?!... Ok, no xD<strong>

**Bueno, solo espero que la historia sea de su agrado… Y el viernes que viene, subiré el segundo capítulo, claro, si es que así les apetece. Sus opiniones serán bienvenidas en los review, solo, por favor, no envíen amenazas, aún no estoy preparada para ellas xD**


	2. Cuentas que saldar

**Sinceramente, no sé qué escribir en este pequeño espacio. No sé si debería darle más oportunidades a esta historia, subiendo el segundo capítulo tal como lo dije que haría, o si simplemente debería dejarla… Veo que no ha habido mucho interés por este nuevo fic. Pero bueno, este capítulo es para una amiga, que por poco y no me asesina para que lo suba xD **

**Cuatro comentarios… Bueno, ¡A contestar!**

**Long262****: **You are very stupid… Y no, no sé mucho inglés, pero por lo que veo, tú si entiendes el castellano y si pudiste leer el primer capítulo, de seguro te lees esto; ¿Por qué no tomas tu jodida opinión y te vas bien a la concha de la lora o a donde haya alguien que le importe? Y no, no te diré más palabrotas, solo que eres un irrespetuoso al insultarme a mí y mi familia, ¿y ellos qué tenían que ver? ¿Acaso te crees se sentaron al lado mío a escribir esto?...

**geraldCullenBlack: ** Ya sé que me extrañas, tontuela… Y este capítulo es para ti (y mi amiga que por poco no me asesina, pero especialmente para ti) xD

**fanatico z**: ¡Oye!...Ella no es p*ta, solo tiene pensamientos distintos, ya verás… A ver, ¿Fue Po quien metió la pata?¿Fue la gata-perra la que lo arruinó todo? ¿O fueron los dos?... Ni modo, se sabrá con el correr de la historia.

**TiPofanforever**: Jajajaja… Esa es la pregunta inicial que resume toda la trama; ¿Qué pasó entre Po y Tigresa para que se odiaran tanto?... Bueno, solo puedo decir que poco a poco, se irán dando pistas de qué pasó exactamente.

**En fin, Kung fu panda no me pertenece y ya se saben el resto… Espero que disfruten este segundo capítulo y si veo que hay un poquito más de interés por parte de los lectores, tal vez suba el tercero antes del viernes que viene. Ya se verá.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: <strong>_Cuentas por saldar_**.**

_—¿Tigresa?... Tigresa ¿Dónde estás?_

_El pequeño y regordete panda miraba a todos lados, un poco preocupada ya, buscando a su amiga por las calles del Valle de la Paz. Él no era tan rápido como ella, no le podía seguir el ritmo cuando corrían, y como cada vez que jugaban, la había perdido de vista. Sin embargo, agazapada en el tejado de una casa, una pequeña cachorro de tigre se tapaba la boca con ambas manos para no reír._

_ Po siempre caía en el mismo juego. ¿Es que no la conocía o qué? Esperó a que el pequeño oso de siete años se situara frente a ella, de espalda a aquel tejado, y junto a un "boo" se abalanzó sobre él._

_Po gritó y ambos rodaron en el suelo, formando una especie bola, llamando la atención de muchos adultos, que tan solo miraron unos segundos el juego de aquellos niños antes de volver a sus asuntos… Tigresa terminó sentada sobre la rechoncha barriga de Po, que cerraba sus ojitos con fuerza por el susto. Le sujetó los brazos, extendidos sobre el suelo, y se acercó a su rostro hasta dejar una juguetona lamida sobre su nariz._

_—¿Te asusté? —Preguntó. _

_El panda abrió los ojos y arrugó el entrecejo, molesto por la broma. _

_—¡Claro que no!_

_Sus mejillas ardieron con un suave rosa. Tigresa amplió su sonrisa. Se inclinó y esta vez, lamió la mejilla del oso. _

—Cl_aro que sí. _

_—¡Que no! _

_—¡Que sí!_

_—¡Que… !_

_—¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS, TORTOLITOS!_

_Ambos, Po y Tigresa, chillaron al oír gritar a alguien detrás de ellos. Tigresa cayó de frente sobre Po, quien se aferró a ella con sus brazos como si de ello le fuera la vida. Pero, esta vez, las mejillas de ambos ardieron de vergüenza al oír las estridentes carcajadas de un leopardo de unos quince años. Tai Lung, tirado en el suelo, se sobaba el estómago, dolorido de tanto reír._

_Tigresa fue la primera en acercarse al leopardo y sin pensarlo, impactó su manito cerrada en puño sobre el estómago del felino…. _

* * *

><p>—y… ¿Me lo dirás de una vez?<p>

La cantarina voz de su amiga le hizo pegar un respingo, sacándola de aquel agradable recuerdo de dos niños jugando por las calles del Valle de la Paz. Parpadeó, despejando su mente, y le dirigió una escéptica ceja arqueada a la reptil sentada junto a ella en los primeros peldaños de la tarima en el salón de entrenamientos.

Víbora sonreía, aquella sonrisa de niña buena que no engañaba a nadie, y sus ojos brillaban con cierto entusiasmo que a Tigresa no le agradó para nada. Odiaba los interrogatorios, en sí, odiaba las preguntas, más las de Víbora.

—No sé de qué hablas —Contestó la felina, haciendo el tonto.

—De Xiao.

—¿Qué con él?

—No te hagas.

—No me hago.

—¡Tigresa!

Víbora entrecerró los ojos y siseó en dirección a Tigresa, quien tan solo esbozó una media sonrisa. Al otro lado del salón, donde los chicos entrenaban y charlaban lejos del mal humor de la aún ofendida serpiente, todos voltearon la mirada al oír el histérico chillido femenino, casi temiendo por la integridad física de su felina amiga.

Tigresa ladeó el rostro por encima de su hombro y les devolvió una burlona mirada, arqueando la ceja derecha. En menos de un parpadear, todos volvieron a voltear, continuando con lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo antes. Todos menos Xiao.

El leopardo, que parecía no prestar atención a lo que fuera de lo que Mono y Mantis le hablaban, le sostuvo la mirada a Tigresa, una coqueta y juguetona mirada, y ella le dedicó un disimulado guiño cómplice, para luego voltear nuevamente en dirección a Víbora, cuyos ojos brillaban con un silencioso "Te lo dije".

—Bien… —Resopló Tigresa— No sé exactamente qué quieres saber, pero anda, pregunta.

Solo había una manera de acabar con aquello. Víbora ensanchó su sonrisa.

—¿Que es Xiao de ti?

—Ya se los dije.

—No. Él lo dijo bajo la presión de Shifu —Respondió la reptil— Ahora yo te lo pregunto a ti.

Tigresa rodó los ojos.

—Un compañero.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Nada formal.

Víbora emitió una pícara risilla.

—¿Sexo sin compromiso?

Tigresa no supo si reír y golpearla. Optó por lo primero… Lo segundo tan solo le daría a la reptil la respuesta que ella buscaba.

—Ay, amiga ¿Me crees capaz de esas cosas?

Víbora entrecerró los ojos, con su vista fija en el risueño rostro de su amiga, estudiando cada gesto que pudiera hallar distinto, por más mínimo que fuera. Conocía a Tigresa desde que eran pequeñas y sabía por experiencia que la felina era una experta a la hora de mentir, incluso podría decir que se le daba mejor que el Kung Fu. No pestañeaba, no se ponía nerviosa, aun cuando ya le estuvieras diciendo la verdad y ella seguía negándolo, su semblante permanecía inalterable. Pero aun así, Víbora había aprendido a fijarse en las pequeñas manías. En cómo Tigresa enroscaba el rabo, como un cachorro que le rascan la espalda, o en cómo deslizaba la yema del pulgar por sobre las uñas de los demás dedos.

Eran detalles que todos pasaban por alto, pero que Víbora sabía darle importancia para saber si la felina mentía o no.

Y no, Tigresa no mentía cuando hablaba de Xiao. Era sincera en todas sus respuestas. Pero aun así, Víbora no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquella impresión de que le ocultaba algo… Y eso le dolía. Si no le decía, era porque no confiaba en ella. O eso pensaba la reptil.

—No sé —Respondió finalmente, forzándose a sonreír— Pero yo no pondría las manos al fuego por ti.

Ambas quedaron en silencio, con sus semblantes inexpresivos, hasta que una sonrisa curvó sus labios y ya ninguna pudo contener una estruendosa carcajada.

—Muy graciosa —Espetó Tigresa, sarcástica.

—Sé que ocultas algo.

—y ese algo… ¿Es?

Víbora ladeó el rostro, posando la mirada en Xiao, que parecía muy entretenido charlando con Mono.

—No lo sé —Contestó, restándole importancia— Mejor cambiemos de tema… ¿Sabes que? Hace un par de días escuché algunos rumores raros en el valle.

Tigresa emitió una risa nasal y negó con la cabeza… Esa era Víbora, su amiga, siendo simplemente Víbora.

—Víbora, la gente inventa muchas cosas.

—Eran rumores sobre la Maestra Tigresa.

—Aja… ¿y que decían?

—Que te vieron salir de un restaurante con un tigre blanco.

Tigresa arqueó una ceja… ¿Contestaba o le seguía dando al tonto? Ambas parecían buenas ideas. Aunque si se hacía la tonta, eso sólo despertaría más curiosidad en Víbora.

—Sí. Es un amigo —Contestó finalmente.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Jian.

—¿Y qué hacías tú ahí con él?

—Lo lamento, pero no es de tu incumbencia, Víbora.

—Aja… —Víbora rodó los ojos— ¿Y qué opina Xiao de eso?

—¿De qué?

—De que te veas con amigos, en restaurantes, a la noche… No sé tú, pero me suena como a cita.

Tigresa miró de reojo al leopardo, que se encontraba inmerso en una pequeña pelea contra Grulla, y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—No tiene por qué opinar.

—Pero es tu… Novio.

—¿Y?... Son mis amistades.

—Pero…

—Víbora... —Interrumpió Tigresa— ¿Por qué sigues con todo esto? ¿A qué quieres llegar? Sabes lo que te contestaré, no sé para qué insistes —Comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que poseía— La opinión de Xiao, respecto a mis amistades, simplemente no me va ni me viene. Es algo en lo que él no debe inmiscuirse y lo sabe. Así que no, él no opina nada al respecto… Y si lo hace, no lo sé. No me interesa.

Víbora no contestó, no de inmediato, tan solo entrecerró sus ojos y escudriñó a Tigresa con la mirada… No, no mentía. Pero era eso lo que le daba la respuesta a la que había querido llegar desde que ella había entrado a la cocina con Xiao. No eran nada. No eran pareja, ni siquiera estaban en plan de eso. Incluso dudaba de que tan buen amigos fueran. No sabía en plan de qué el leopardo había acompañado a Tigresa, o en qué andaba metida ella, porque a esas alturas podía asegurar que en algo andaba, pero al menos quería saber si era algo bueno o malo…. Pero claro le quedaba que interrogando a la felina no iba a conseguir nada.

—Está bien —Murmuró— No insistiré.

Ambas se sumieron en un tenso silencio. Ninguna tenía algo por decir y eso, ya que acostumbraban a parlotear durante horas, les era raro.

Víbora extrañaba aquellas horas, donde Tigresa le hablaba de cualquier tema con tal de hacer conversación… Recordaba cuando solían quedarse hasta deshoras de la madrugada, tan solo hablando, contándose sus secretos, aconsejándose en lo que necesitaran. Eran esos tiempos, cuando ella cuchicheaba sobre Mono o Tigresa, con las mejillas rojas, le confesaba que sentía cosquillas en el estómago cuando Po la miraba en los entrenamientos. ¿Cuántos años habrían tenido? ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis? Eran unas niñas aún. Pero ahora, era como si Tigresa se hubiera vuelto más distante, más cerrada, como si al crecer, hubiera decidido alejarse poco a poco del Palacio de Jade y todo lo que en él había vivido.

Y Víbora simplemente no entendía eso… No la había entendido el día que, entre lágrimas, la felina había decidido volver a la casa que había pertenecido a sus padres, acompañada por su tío, y menos la entendía ahora. Sólo podía asegurar que todos aquellos cambios, en parte, se debían a Po.

—¡Y Xiao gana!

La victoriosa exclamación de Mono llamó la atención de ambas chicas.

Al otro lado del salón, Mono y Mantis festejaban la victoria del leopardo, que con una ladina sonrisa satisfecha, se colocó de pie y estiró una mano para ayudar a levantar a Grulla del suelo. El ave no aceptó la mano. Tan solo se levantó y se fue a parar junto a Po y Tai Lung. Pero Xiao se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Había sido el ave quien lo había retado, así que no se hacía cargo de posibles rabietas. Entonces, sintió aquellos ojos carmín fijos en él y no dudó en voltear hacia los peldaños, desde donde Tigresa le dirigía una orgullosa sonrisa.

Xiao sonrió, una sonrisa ladina y juguetona, a lo que Tigresa decidió acercarse a ellos.

Con una ancha sonrisa y cierto brillo oscuro en sus ojos, aquel que hipnotizaba a más de uno, Tigresa caminó hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia de Xiao. Las miradas de todos se posaron en ellos y los chiflidos de más de uno de los chicos no se hizo de esperar cuando Tigresa se colocó de puntillas y besó los labios de Xiao. Un beso lento, tierno, que aunque para todos fuera un contacto normal entre dos enamorados, Xiao sabía que era una pequeña recompensa de su amiga. Un "bien hecho" sin palabras, que él correspondió sin dudar, colocando sus manos en la cintura de ella y acercándola un poco más a él.

Tigresa deslizó sus manos por la cintura de Xiao, hasta su espalda, y lentamente bajó hasta que…

—Nunca bajes la guardia, nene —Murmuró, con voz coqueta.

Y antes de que Xiao pudiera procesar siquiera esas palabras, Tigresa enganchó una pierna a la pantorrilla de él, le sujetó el rabo y jaló de este, provocando tropezara y cayera de bruces al suelo. Las carcajadas no se hicieron de esperar, incluso las de Po y Tai Lung. Xiao sonrió, ignorando el ligero dolor del golpe, y rápidamente giró, intentando hacer caer a Tigresa con un barrido. Pero ella lo esquivó sin ningún problema y cuando él quiso levantarse, le colocó un pie en el pecho, ejerciendo la fuerza suficiente sólo para retenerlo.

Xiao esbozó una ladina sonrisa y colocó sus manos a la altura del pecho, en señal de paz. Eso no era nada. Tigresa le patearía el trasero si le seguía el juego. Además, él prefería otros tipos de luchas.

—Lección aprendida, Maestra —Murmuró.

Tigresa quitó su pie y estiró una mano para ayudarle a levantar. Ayuda que el leopardo aceptó de inmediato.

—Oye… —Llamó su atención Grulla— ¿Tigresa te enseñó?

—Sí, es una buena… Maestra.

Po y Tai Lung se ahogaron con su propia saliva por el tono de voz de leopardo, lleno de dobles intenciones. Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo y sin que nadie lo notara, presionó sus garras en la espalda del felino, justo entre sus omóplatos, a modo de advertencia. Advertencia a la que Xiao tragó grueso, pero a la vez, no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción.

—Tonto —Habló Tigresa, antes de que alguien más lo hiciera, con falsa diversión en su voz— Y ya que estamos… ¿Alguien quería un combate?

La felina sonrió, una amplia sonrisa desafiante a la que más de uno rehuyó… Mono aún valoraba su pellejo, Mantis no quería que lo aplastaran entre dos zarpas, tal como sucedía cuando le tocaba entrenar con Tigresa o Tai Lung, y Grulla simplemente seguía dolorido por la paliza de Xiao. Víbora tan solo estaba a parte, ella no peleaba con Tigresa por motivos que no quería reconocer, tal vez porque era su amiga y no quería golpearla aunque fuera solo por entrenar, tal vez porque le tenía el mismo respeto que sus amigos. Razones que solo ella conocía.

Sin embargo, Po y Tai Lung no parecieron tener problemas en devolverle la amplia sonrisa.

—Oye, Po…

—Vamos, Tai.

Po y Tai Lung chocaron las palmas de sus manos, para luego situarse ambos a cada extremo del amplio lugar que había sido despejado para el combate, uno de frente a Tigresa y el otro a sus espaldas. Ella sonrió, parada en medio, con su postura recta y de apariencia tranquila. No era la primera vez que peleaba con ambos a la vez. Ya lo había hecho antes, aunque hace mucho tiempo, cuando eran prácticamente unos niños… Y claro, los tamaños de ambos machos habían cambiado demasiado en esos años. Por un segundo, se replanteó la idea. Aunque no iba a arriesgarse a una posible humillación abandonando algo que ella misma había iniciado.

—Dos fuertes hombres contra una pequeña e indefensa señorita —Dramatizó ella, con un pequeño puchero— Eso no es muy honorable, chicos.

Po sonrió, una sonrisa ladina que pocas veces se veía en él. Tigresa devolvió la sonrisa y volteó su mirada hacia Tai Lung, no sin dejar de prestar atención al crujir de las maderas del suelo bajo los pies del panda, solo para ver al leopardo dirigirle un juguetón guiño cómplice… _Carajos, estos se traen algo. _Fue todo lo que pensó la felina, al ver que ambos machos atacaban al mismo tiempo. Ellos corrían en su dirección, pero ella ni siquiera se movió. Se mantuvo imperturbable y cuando estuvieron cerca, al ver que ambos atacarían con una patada de lateral, simplemente se agazapó en el suelo, esquivando la patada de Po, y sujetó el tobillo de Tai Lung, para luego girarlo y torcerle la pierna. Lo cual no resultó muy bien, ya que el leopardo logró mantenerse de pie y utilizó aquel agarre como un eje, propinando una patada con su pie libre que Tigresa apenas si consiguió esquivar…

Tal vez, no había sido tan buena idea.

Se apartó unos pasos, retrocediendo, aunque sin perder aquella confianza en sí misma que siempre reflejaban sus ojos. Escuchó pasos detrás, rápidos y pesados, y ladeó el rostro justo a tiempo para que el puño de Po le rozara los bigotes… Tigresa sonrió. Sujetó la muñeca del panda y se la torció, derribándolo.

_Demasiado fácil. _Pensó, alternando miradas entre el leopardo y el oso. Le dio la impresión de estar acorralada, como si aquella pelea fuera algo más. Po y Tai Lung atacaban al mismo tiempo, coordinados, cubriendo el frente y la retaguardia de ella. Cuando conseguía bloquear un golpe de frente, debía esquivar uno por detrás. Cuando conectaba un golpe con Po y Tai Lung, ya estaba esperando a que el otro respondiera.

Conectó una patada de lateral en las costillas de Tai Lung y rápidamente, con su puño derecho en alto, se giró para intentar con Po. Pero al último segundo, el panda le tomó la muñeca, torciéndole el brazo por detrás de la espalda. Tigresa chilló y golpeó con el codo de su brazo libre el estómago de Po. Golpe que el oso no pareció sentir a través de su blanco pelaje. La felina gruñó, en parte molesta y en parte de dolor, al sentir su brazo izquierdo ser doblado y torcido de igual manera que el derecho. Jaló del agarre e intentó hacer tropezar a Po, improvisando una especie de gancho con sus piernas. Pero estaba inmovilizada.

—Jeje… Soy más fuerte —Su burló el oso.

Tigresa gruñó. Vio a Tai Lung correr a cuatro patas en su dirección e impulsándose con sus piernas traseras, lanzarse sobre ellos con sus palmas juntas abiertas a la altura del abdomen. La felina abrió los ojos como platos. El golpe no sería nada suave. Rápidamente, giró sus muñecas en el agarre del panda y se sujetó de las de él, casi arañándolo con sus zarpas, para que en cuanto el leopardo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, propinarle una patada con cada pie en la mandíbula. Tai Lung retrocedió unos pasos y como Po había aflojado su agarre, Tigresa aprovechó aquello para cambiar lugares, girando por debajo de sus brazos, sin soltar las muñecas de él.

—Pero no es suficiente —Murmuró Tigresa, con una ladina sonrisa.

Quedaron frente a frente, ambos agarrados a las muñecas del otro, casi con fuerza excesiva. Tal vez fuera el hecho de que Po le devolviera la misma sonrisa, tal vez el desafío en sus miradas, pero fue en ese preciso momento, que el combate pareció adquirir un sentido más personal, íntimo, como si fuera algo solo de ellos dos, algo que solo entre ellos podían disputarse… Y ambos sabían que. Una cuenta pendiente en el tiempo, que algún día deberían de saldar, pero que ninguno sabía cuándo.

Ambos parecían estar distraídos en los ojos del otro. Po ni siquiera recordaba qué era lo que iba a hacer y Tigresa ya no prestaba atención a nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor… El primero en reaccionar fue Po, quien esbozó una ladina sonrisa y simplemente soltó las muñecas de la felina. Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante eso, y retrocedió un par de pasos, antes de que un duro golpe en sus pantorrillas la tumbara de espaldas al suelo. Tai Lung la había derribado con un barrido.

Escuchó victoreos por parte de los chicos, que alentaban a Po para que "acabara", y las palabras de aliento que Víbora y Xiao gritaban para que se levantara. Aturdida, con un creciente dolor punzante en la cabeza, parpadeó un par de veces, justo a tiempo para enfocar el puño del panda dirigirse hacia su rostro…

Inmediatamente se congeló en su lugar… ¿Que le sucedía a Po? ¿Solo era un entrenamiento? No iba golpearla de tal manera ¿O sí? Tan solo pudo cerrar los ojos, sintiendo sus músculos demasiado pesados para moverlos, esperando aquel golpe… Que nunca llegó.

Un ligero peso apoyarse sobre su abdomen llamó su atención y rápidamente abrió los ojos. Po estaba encima de ella, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su brazo izquierdo, y con el puño derecho detenido a centímetros del rostro de la aún algo asustada felina.

—Muy bien… Suficiente —La voz de Shifu llamó la atención de todos.

No fue hasta entonces que tanto Po como Tigresa recordaron que tenían las miradas de todos puestos en ellos… Las mejillas de ambos ardieron. Po se levantó y sin atreverse a mirar a la felina a los ojos, estiró una mano para ayudarle a levantar. Ella aceptó la ayuda, no porque lo quisiera, sino porque aún sentía todo su cuerpo débil por la impresión del momento.

—Y… ¿Eso quiere decir que Po gana?

Pero nadie prestó atención a Mantis. Así como tampoco nadie supo explicarse que sucedió en aquel momento.

* * *

><p>Tigresa no habló en todo el camino de vuelta a su casa, aunque tampoco era que hubiera estado muy parlanchina luego del pequeño episodio en el salón de entrenamientos. Los ojos de la felina permanecían fijos en sus pies y su rabo serpenteaba perezosamente cerca del suelo, casi entre las piernas de ella. Xiao intentó preguntarle qué sucedía, aunque ya tuviera una idea de la respuesta, solo para que su amiga sacara de ella todo aquello que la angustiara, pero al notar que ella no respondería, se limitó a observarla de reojo.<p>

Le era raro verla tan cabizbaja, con las orejas echadas hacia atrás, pegadas a su cabeza, y los hombros caídos. No era ella. No parecía la misma Tigresa altiva e imponente que él conocía. Era como ver un fantasma de ella, una sombra.

Se acercó a Tigresa, pegando su brazo al de ella, y le acarició el dorso de la mano con la punta de los dedos. Una caricia suave y tímida, casi temiendo a la reacción de ella. Quería abrazarla, protegerla bajo sus brazos, sentirla pequeña contra su pecho, hacerle saber que no necesitaba aparentar dureza todo el tiempo y que de vez en cuando, no estaba mal dejar que otros fueran fuertes por ella, tener alguien en quien apoyarse. Pero Tigresa, terca y orgullosa, no aceptaría aquello… _Claro, es la gran Maestra Tigresa, ella no le teme a nada, ella es demasiado radical para eso. _Pensó Xiao, con cierta burla, aunque una tierna sonrisa curvó sus labios al sentir un pequeño apretón en su mano. _Tal vez, no tan ruda como ella quisiera. _

Cuando llegaron, Xiao la siguió a través del estrecho camino de piedra que conducía a través del jardín a la entrada a la enorme casa. Como siempre, el leopardo le echó una rápida mirada al hermoso jardín: Césped verde y brillante, diversos tipos de flores dando color al lugar, el enorme árbol de cerezo dando sombra a ala derecha de la casa y bajo este, un redondo estanque, bordeado por piedras y flores, con delicados lirios flotando en el agua… _Hermoso. Tranquilo y en calma, como Tigresa misma. _Pensó el leopardo, observando cada detalle del lugar. Era un espejo de su amiga, decorado al gusto de ella, pero como al igual que en los espejos, el reflejo era solo del exterior.

Tigresa era una persona serena, calmada, pero en sus ojos, Xiao podía ver dolor y pesar. Ella siempre estaba triste, aunque lo ocultara bajo una oscura mirada o una amplia sonrisa. Ella lloraba cuando estaba sola. Cuando nadie la veía, era cuando todo lo que ocultaba dentro salía a la luz.

—¿Xiao?

Ella se detuvo frente a la pesada puerta de madera oscura, con su mano libre en el picaporte. No volteó a verlo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche?

Tigresa le soltó la mano y entró a la casa, dejando la puerta abierta tras de ella. Parado bajo el marco, Xiao la observó caminar por la amplia sala principal, hasta uno de los sillones individuales que rodeaban la mesita de centro, y dejarse caer sentada en este, recostando la espalda en el alto respaldo.

Tigresa rara vez le dejaba dormir en la misma cama con ella y pensar en dos noches seguidas ya era demasiado. Sonrió, aunque supo que no debería, y entró unos segundos después que ella, cerrando la puerta tras él. Recorrió el mismo camino que ella, sobre el suelo de madera y la mullida alfombra que lo cubría, y se situó tras el asiento.

Esperó a que ella dijera algo, a que diera alguna orden y le pidiera que la abrazara, como solía hacer cuando estaban solos. Pero en vez de ello, escuchó un sollozo ahogado. Tigresa se abrazaba las piernas contra el pecho y tenía la frente apoyada en sus rodillas. Sollozaba y su espalda se sacudía con los espasmos del llanto contenido. Xiao no dijo nada. Colocó las manos en los hombros de ella, masajeándolos para que se calmara, hasta que ella le sujetó el brazo derecho y jaló de este para abrazarlo, por lo cual Xiao tuvo que rodear el sillón y sentarse en el posa brazo para no caer de frente.

—Perdón —Murmuró Tigresa— No quería… ¿Sabes? Si quieres puedes irte, creo que…

—Calla —La interrumpió— No digas nada.

Tigresa sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña y algo triste, y se secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano derecha.

—¿Acaso me está dando órdenes, Xiao?

—No señora, jamás me atrevería.

La ancha sonrisa de ambos iluminó sus rostros, a la vez que el brillo oscuro del deseo nublaba sus miradas. Tigresa sujetó la mano derecha del leopardo entre las suyas y lentamente, lamió la yema de sus dedos. Uno por uno, para luego rozarlas con sus dientes. Xiao agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos ante la caricia, disfrutando aquella sensación de cosquilleo a flor de piel. Sólo Tigresa lograba eso. Solo sus labios lo enloquecían. Solo sus manos hacían que perdiera el juicio de aquella manera. Solo ella podía controlar su cuerpo.

Tigresa se enderezó contra el respaldo del sillón, cruzando sus piernas y alzando la barbilla. Estiró una mano hasta el pecho desnudo del leopardo y presionó suavemente sus uñas en medio de este, deslizando su mano por su abdomen, arañando levemente, sonriendo al oír la respiración del felino acelerarse. Se detuvo a centímetros de aquella zona sensible del leopardo, justo sobre el borde del pantalón. Xiao quiso llorar.

—Hoy tu comentario ha estado de más —Murmuró ella.

—¿Cual comentario, señora?

Tigresa sonrió y presionó una de sus garras sobre la zona baja del abdomen de él. Xiao hizo una mueca.

—Así que… Soy buena maestra ¿Eh? —Murmuró— ¿Que tan buena?

—Tanto, señora, que sus amigos deberían saber que tan buenas clases da usted… ¡Hasta tiene sesión priva…!

Xiao calló y presionó con fuerza sus labios al sentir un brusco apretón entre sus piernas, reteniendo un jadeo por aquella extraña sensación de dolor y placer. No tenía ni idea de dónde había salido aquella frase, tan solo había querido molestar a Tigresa, desafiarla con alguna impertinencia, animarla. No le gustaba verla con el ánimo caído. La mano de ella se movió sutilmente en aquella zona tan sensible, presionando, sin llegar a lastimar, y él no pudo contener un bajo quejido…

—Shh… En silencio, Xiao —Lo calló ella.

Una ladina sonrisa curvó los labios de Tigresa, que se agachó y posó sus labios en el muslo derecho del leopardo, sin quitar su mano de dónde estaba. Xiao la observó y tembló ante la idea. Ella no estaba por… ¿O sí? No, no podía ser. Tigresa no haría aquello a un macho. Pero antes de poder averiguar las reales intenciones de su felina amiga, una de las puertas al otro lado de la sala se abrió y un carraspeo llamó la atención de ambos, haciendo que ella se enderezara en el sillón y Xiao, por el respingo, cayera de culo al suelo.

Al otro lado de la sala había tres puertas. Dos en la pared frente a ellos, a cada lado de la ancha y antigua chimenea contra esta, y la tercera en la pared a su izquierda, en cuyo marco estaba parado un joven puma de ojos oscuros y vestido únicamente con un pantalón negro. El felino miraba la escena con cierto brillo opaco en su mirada y una ladina, y disimulada, sonrisa tirando hacia arriba de las comisuras de sus labios. Estaba relajado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Xiao, ya parado y apoyado en el respaldo del sillón de Tigresa, gruñó y le dirigió una fría mirada al puma, que tan solo ensanchó su sonrisa con doble intención, a sabiendas de lo que acababa de interrumpir.

—Señora —Saludó el felino, ya sentado en un sillón a la derecha de la felina, junto a un asentimiento de cabeza— Lamento cualquier… Interrupción.

Tigresa sonrió y colocó una mano sobre la de Xiao, que se posaba casi posesivamente sobre su hombro, para darle un apretón de advertencia. Ya conocía a esos dos y no quería problemas entre ellos, los cuales casi siempre los iniciaba el leopardo con sus comentarios venenosos.

—No hay problema, Xiang —Contestó ella— Debo admitir que es un poco raro no tener ninguna… Interrupción.

_Especialmente de tu parte, gato._ Pensó Xiao, sin molestarse en contener un resoplido, aunque murmuró una baja disculpa hacia Tigresa al sentir la leve presión de las garras en ella en su mano. Simplemente no podía evitarlo. Últimamente, los momentos que había tenido a solas con Tigresa habían sido demasiado contados. Si parecía que los demás chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo para joderlo a él.

—¿Akira, Jian y Rui no están? —Preguntó Xiang.

Tigresa negó con la cabeza.

—Jian tenía un asunto familiar, Rui quedó en ayudar a su madre con la tienda y Akira… —Lo pensó unos segundos— Sinceramente, ni idea. No dijo nada.

—¿Y no le preocupa, señora?

—No, para nada. Ellos también tienen su vida además de mí… Al igual que tú y Xiao. Además, la confianza es lo más importante —Tigresa sonrió. Xiang había sido en último en "integrarse" y era muy curioso— Y no me llames señora, en este momento preferiría que usaras mi nombre.

Xiang asintió.

—Oye y tu… ¿No tenías, por casualidad, algo que hacer? —Inquirió Xiao, como quien no quiere la cosa— No sé… Familiares que visitar, hijos con los cuales cumplir o algún asunto misterioso.

—Xiao —Llamó la atención Tigresa— Basta.

—Pero yo no hice nada —Se excusó el leopardo, fingiendo inocencia— Tan solo pregunté si…

—Creo que ella tiene razón— Interrumpió Xiang— No habría que pelear, menos cuando convivimos día a día… ¿No te parece?

El puma esbozó una ancha sonrisa, dejando ver su dentadura, y aunque no parecía tener malas intenciones, Xiao no pasaba por alto aquella actitud comedida de Queda-Bien que no le agradaba para nada. _Solo son celos._ Le había dicho Tigresa, cuando le planteó aquello, pero Xiao no tenía quince años como para dejar que sus celos, porque era cierto que estaba celoso, dominaran su juicio.

Xiang escondía algo y buscaba mucho más que la simple "compañía" de Tigresa.

Se enderezó, con los hombros rectos, y colocó sus manos en el respaldo del sillón de Tigresa. No quería que ella se diera cuenta de cómo tensaba los puños.

—Claro, convivencia ante todo —Murmuró, sin expresión alguna.

No esperó respuesta y tan solo se fue. Necesitaba relajarse y con Xiang presente, no creía que Tigresa siguiera con aquella idea de dormir con él.

Con semblante sereno, tal vez un poco tenso, Tigresa escuchar el azote de una puerta al cerrarse bruscamente. Conocía sus razones y a su opinión, sólo eran arranques de celos del leopardo. Él había sido el primero en aquel lugar, en compartir con ella, y había hecho lo mismo con cada uno de quienes le siguieron. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, apartando aquello de sus pensamientos, no sin recordarse el tener una larga conversación con el leopardo. Dirigió la mirada hacia Xiang, que seguía con su ancha sonrisa compradora.

Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo y le dirigió una severa mirada.

—No quiero problemas ¿Entendido?

Xiang tan solo la miró, con la barbilla en alto, y arqueó una ceja. Aquello la enfadó.

—No sé a qué se refiere.

Tigresa gruñó, reprendiéndolo con la mirada por aquella postura tan altiva para con ella. Sin decir nada aún, se levantó y se dirigió hasta detenerse detrás del sillón. Los ojos del puma siguieron cada paso de ella, como un imán, deleitándose con el sutil contonear de sus caderas, y cuando ella estuvo detrás, volteó sobre su hombro para verla. Tigresa sonrió y colocó una mano entre las orejas del felino, regalándole una suave caricia, para luego obligarlo a voltear hacia el frente y agachar levemente la cabeza.

Xiang gruñó, pero Tigresa tan solo ensanchó su sonrisa. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la oreja de él y suavemente se la mordisqueó.

—Compórtate, Xiang, porque es conmigo con quien estás hablando —Murmuró, con cierta malicia— No acepto desafíos, ni tuyos, ni de nadie… ¿Entendido?

—Si.

—Sí… ¿Qué?

—Sí, señora.

Tigresa ronroneó y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla, para luego apartarse unos pasos de él. Apreciaba mucho a Xiang, sin embargo, aquella actitud altiva que ciertas veces tomaba para con ella la ponían de los nervios. Pero aquello era parte de su personalidad y no le iba a pedir que cambiara. Si él estaba cómodo con su relación, si es que podía llamarse así, ella tendría la paciencia para que se acostumbrara.

Aunque eso no significaba que su paciencia fuera limitada.

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras y subió unos cinco peldaños, para luego voltear a ver al puma aún sentado en el sillón. Despatarrado, con las piernas abiertas, el codo en el posa brazo y la mandíbula casualmente apoyada en su mano. Debía admitir que era aquellos aires a desafío lo que la cautivaba de él. Alguien a quien domar, un cuerpo con el cual lidiar, respeto y sumisión por la cual debería dar una buena batalla si es que quería conseguir.

Esbozó una ladina sonrisa y aquel brillo oscuro apareció nuevamente en su mirada.

—¿Te quedarás ahí o vendrás? —Preguntó.

—¿Me está dando a elegir, señora?

Tigresa emitió una cantarina risa y negó con la cabeza, divertida.

—Ven. Sígueme —Llamó.

Y sin esperar respuesta, siguió subiendo… No necesitaba ni detenerse a escuchar el sonido de sus pies subiendo los peldaños para saber que la seguiría. ¿Qué más se podía esperar de un macho? Por más que tal vez él se dijera que no, sus instintos eran más fuertes. Su cuerpo lo dominaba y le ordenaba que la siguiera, porque sabía lo que ella le daría.

Dormiría con Xiao… Pero por el momento, le apetecía olvidar todo lo que había sucedido aquel día, algo con lo qué distraer su mente de los problemas o preocupaciones. No quería pensar en nada relacionado con el Palacio de Jade o Po.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Perfecto… Hasta aquí todo. Bueno, ¿qué decir? Tigresa es una loquilla… Pero ¿No les resulta divertido que, luego de tantos fics en los que el panda liga de a dos o tres al mismo tiempo, por fin sea ella quien elija tener más de uno con quien "compartir"?... Y no, lo de ella no es solo sexo; son sus amigos y tiene una especie de relación que tan solo ellos comprenden, sin involucrar aquello que se denomina "romanticismo". <strong>

**Bueno, ya que más… A mí me pareció buena idea en un principio, además de que le agregaría drama al fic. Espero que haya alguno que comparta mi opinión. **


	3. Incidentes

**Capítulo 3: **_Incidentes_**.**

_No había viento. No había nubes. No había señales de que el tiempo pasara. El cielo estrellado, la redonda luna llena iluminando con los fantasmales rayos de luz plateada y la suave brisa que de vez en cuando soplaba, meciendo las hojas de los árboles, acariciando sus pelajes. Parecía ser la noche perfecta, ambos sentados junto al Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial, abrazados, observando la bella vista que el valle les ofrecía, decorado con faroles de diversos colores y guirnaldas. _

_Po suspiró y bajó la mirada hacia su pecho, donde la joven felina de diecisiete años recostaba su cabeza. Parecía estar cómoda, incluso ronroneaba, y eso dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del panda, que la estrechó más contra sí y entrelazó su mano izquierda a la de ella. Tigresa rio, una risa dulce y discreta, y giró para quedar con la mitad del cuerpo sobre el panda, apoyando sus brazos sobre el pecho de él para sostener el peso de su cuerpo y enderezarse, quedando el rostro de ambos a la misma altura. Otra vez rio y Po acompañó con una sonrisa al sentir los delgados labios de la felina sobre los suyos, regalándole un beso tierno y algo torpe. _

_—Creo que deberíamos volver ya —Comentó ella. _

_Po esbozó un puchero, rodeando la cintura de la felina son sus brazos. _

_—¿Cuál es la prisa? _

_—Mi tío… _

_—No creo que le moleste —Interrumpió el panda, sonriente —Después de todo… ¿Qué problema habría en que estuvieras conmigo? _

_Tigresa le devolvió la sonrisa. Po la volvió a besar en los labios, bajando luego por su mandíbula hasta ocultar el rostro en su cuello. Rio al sentirla temblar en sus brazos. Ella era tan inocente. _

_—Po… —Tigresa suspiró— Es tarde. _

_—No es cierto. _

_—Son más de las doce. _

_Po sonrió, con sus labios sobre el cuello de ella, y jaló de su cintura para dejarla encima de él. Tigresa se tensó bajo su agarre, pero sus manos rápidamente se colocaron en los hombros de él. Po no necesitaba verle el rostro para saber que se había sonrojado. La conocía tan bien… Deslizó sus manos por la espalda de ella y la empujó hacia delante, apegándola a su pecho._

_—¿Y? —Inquirió, juguetón— ¿Qué es lo peor que pudiera pasar? _

—_Po… _

_—Te amo._

_—Emmm… ¿Po? _

_—¿Qué? _

_Po apartó el rostro del cuello de Tigresa pare verle el rostro y arrugó el entrecejo al notar los ojos de ella mirando tímidamente por encima del hombro de él. Iba a preguntar, pero antes de pronunciar palabra alguna, un bajo gruñido a sus espaldas le hizo helar la sangre. _

_—Dime que… _

_—¿Podrías apartar tus sucias manos de mi sobrina, panda? —Interrumpió una voz grave y masculina, con ira contenida. _

_Po tragó grueso y lentamente volteó, con una nerviosa sonrisa en su rostro, solo para ver al furioso tigre de bengala parado detrás de ellos._

* * *

><p>Los recuerdos eran muchos. Desde los momentos más insignificantes, hasta los más importantes. Pero aquel era uno de sus favoritos. No porque hubiera algo especial en él, no porque ni siquiera el mismo Po podía recordar cómo las había hecho para escapar de la ira del tío de su novia y aun así, conseguir pasar una linda noche con ella, simplemente porque esa fue la última noche que pasaron juntos. Fue el último abrazo, el último beso, las últimas palabras lindas que se dijeron se las dijeron esa noche. Fue la última noche que pudo verla dormir en sus brazos, la última que acarició y besó cada parte de su cuerpo, la última que sintió las suaves y delicadas manos de ella recorrerlo. Esa noche fue la última vez que pudo mirarla a los ojos y decirle cuánto la amaba… Antes de que todo se fuera abajo. Antes de encontrar aquella carta, antes de aquella pelea.<p>

Po cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el tronco del durazno sagrado. Exhaló un suspiro y volvió a posar su vista en el valle. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había decidido ir a aquel lugar y exactamente en aquel día, que significaba tantas cosas, algunas buenas, pero la mayoría desagradable. Tal vez quería recordar eso, rememorar lindos momentos, o tal vez solo para recordarse una vez más por qué Tigresa ya no debería significar nada para él. Tal vez, solo quería decirse que ella ya no era más que un mero recuerdo y creerse, aunque fuera un momento, su propia mentira… Tal vez.

Los pasos de alguien llamaron su atención y al voltear, se forzó a esbozar una de sus anchas sonrisas al ver a Tai Lung caminando en su dirección.

—Oye, los demás ya bajaron al valle —Anunció el leopardo— ¿Que no vas?

Po negó y se volvió a apoyar la espalda en el tronco, mirando hacia el valle.

—No. Sabes que no me gusta este festival.

—No me digas que es por…

—Sí, Tai, es por ella —Exhaló un suspiro, cansado— Siempre es por ella… Años han pasado y siempre sigue siendo ella el motivo.

Tai Lung observó a Po, inexpresivo, y sin que el panda lo viera, esbozó una ladina sonrisa. _Que tonto._ Pensó, realmente divertido. No entendía como su amigo podía ser tan tonto como para dejar que el recuerdo de una chica lo perturbara a tal nivel. Era simplemente patético, aún más cuando esa misma chica ya ni parecía recordar aquello. Negó con la cabeza y se contuvo de reír a carcajadas. No podía burlarse, después de todo, el panda y él eran amigos... ¿No?

—Anda, panda —Insistió el leopardo— Te enseñaré un lugar.

—Ay, mi querido Tai Lung —Po suspiró, llevándose dramáticamente una mano al pecho— ¿Cuantas veces he de decirte que lo nuestro es prohibido?

El leopardo gruñó, molesto, mientras que Po se desternillaba de la risa.

—Muy gracioso, panda.

—Anda, Tai, no seas amargado —Po se colocó de pie— Ahora, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Tai Lung lo observó, incrédulo, y arqueó una ceja. Po jamás iba a los festivales, mucho menos en esa fecha. Entonces, una ladina sonrisa curvó sus labios. Emitió una ronca carcajada y le echó el brazo al hombro de Po, empujándolo para que le siguiera el paso. Po echó una última mirada al duraznero y reprimió un nostálgico suspiro, antes de volver la vista al frente. Tai Lung tenía razón, debía dejar de pensar tanto en ella. No podía vivir sumergido en un recuerdo. Tigresa ni siquiera parecía recordar aquellos momentos, ¿Por qué tendría que ser él quien los llorara?

Suspiró y compuso su semblante por uno más alegre. Tal vez ir al festival le ayudara a levantar el ánimo.

—Oye, panda, dime que recuerdas a Song —Comentó Tai Lung, cuando terminaron de bajar el camino.

Po arrugó el entrecejo, un poco confundido.

—La… ¿La bailarina?

—Exacto.

Miró raro al leopardo. ¿Cómo no iba a recordarla? Hace tiempo, habían sido novios, antes de que ella tuviera que volver a abandonar el valle con su grupo; Las Damas de la Sombra.

—¿Que con ella?

—Ella y las demás vendrán al festival —Explicó Tai Lung— Darán un espectáculo a las doce.

—Ajam.

El leopardo arrugó el entrecejo y se apartó unos pasos de Po para verle al rostro, como si no creyera lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Ajam? ¿Cómo que "ajam"? —Preguntó, escéptico— ¡Po!... Estamos hablando de Song, la linda flor de loto de Las Damas de las Sombras.

—No me digas, pensé que hablabas de mi abuela —Espetó Po, sarcástico— Ya sé de quién me hablas, pero no me interesa.

—Estás loco.

—¿Y ahora por qué?

Po, con su mejor cara de Po, se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, sin entender a Tai Lung, que no pudo evitar el impulso de golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano. ¿Es que debía darle gráficos al panda para que entendiera o qué? Realmente, a veces pensaba estar hablando con un niño de trece años.

—Escucha, panda, si yo fuera tú, tomaría a esa linda gatita y me la…

Un sonoro y algo exagerado carraspeo a sus espaldas llamó la atención de ambos, interrumpiendo a Tai Lung, cuya nuca se cubrió de una fina capa de frío sudor al reconocer el siseo que le siguió a aquel sonido de garganta. Ambos amigos tragaron grueso y con cierto temor, giraron sobre sus talones. Víbora estaba frente a ellos, con su entrecejo tan arrugados que sus cejas se juntaban en una sola y sus fríos y severos ojos celestes entornados en su dirección.

Definitivamente, aunque ya hubiera pasado una semana, a la reptil no se le olvidaría el pequeño incidente de su cumpleaños.

—¿Que están planeando ustedes dos? —Cuestionó ella.

Po y Tai Lung se miraron entre sí, para luego ver a su amiga y responder un "nada" al unísono. Víbora siseó. Tai Lung se llevó una mano a la nuca, nervioso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Interrogó— Creí que estarías con los chicos en el valle.

—Mono, Mantis y Grulla se adelantaron —Respondió ella— Vine a buscarlos.

—Bueno… —Po se adelantó unos pasos, pasando por lado de su amiga— Yo ya me iba.

—¿A dónde?

—Al festival.

Víbora no contestó, aunque Po tampoco le dio tiempo a eso, Ya que rápidamente se alejó corriendo de allí, no sin antes voltear el rostro sobre su hombro y gritar que los vería en el valle. La reptil tan solo asintió, un poco impresionada por aquel repentino cambio de humor. Po jamás iba a festivales, mucho menos a ese. El crujir de una rama llamó la atención de Víbora, que con un bajo siseo, volteó justo a tiempo para ver como Tai Lung intentaba irse desapercibidamente de alí. El felino se detuvo y emitió una nerviosa risita, mientras se rascaba la nuca con la mano derecha. Víbora siseó y se enderezó frente al leopardo hasta quedar a peligrosos centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Que le has dicho? —Acusó la reptil, molesta.

—¿Yo?... La verdad.

—Entonces ¿Le dijiste que Tigresa y su tío estarían ahí?

El rostro de Tai Lung se descompuso y su mandíbula se tensó.

—¡¿Que Tigresa y su tío qué?!

Víbora arqueó una ceja, observando el repentino cambio de humor del felino, cuyo rabo ya serpenteaba inquietamente en el aire.

—No me digas que no sabías.

—¡¿Y cómo carajos iba a saber yo?!

Víbora siseó, acercándose aún más al rostro de Tai Lung.

—A mí no me grites, gato —Masculló— Y cuida lo que haces ¿Entendido? Me hago la tonta, pero no lo soy. Sé perfectamente cuál es tu bronca entre Po y Tigresa.

—Víbora, yo…

—Te callas —Interrumpió ella— Ahora, como niño bueno, aunque obviamente no lo eres, vas a ir a ese festival y dejarás en paz a Po ¿entendido?

Sin esperar respuesta, Víbora giró y se alejó reptando, aun mascullando algunas maldiciones en voz baja. Tai Lung gruñó, furioso con la amenaza de la reptil. ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a levantarle la voz? Sin embargo, una pregunta mucho más importante remplazó a esa: ¿A qué se había referido con que sabía perfectamente que le molestaba de Po y Tigresa? Acaso ella… Rápidamente negó con la cabeza. No, ella no tenía manera de saber eso. Solo había una persona a parte de él que sabía aquello y era el tío de Tigresa.

* * *

><p>Poco había cambiado el valle desde el festival anterior, o el anterior, o el anterior. Incluso desde aquel festival hace ya años. Las mismas guirnaldas, los mismos faroles, los mismos puestos y juegos. Era lo mismo, pero a Tigresa le gustaba. Era un ambiente alegre, que invitaba a pasear por las pequeñas calles hasta bien tarde en esas cálidas noches. No pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisilla al ver a un grupo de niños alrededor de uno de los juegos. Al parecer, alentaban a un pequeño conejo a derribar una última pila de botellas con una pequeña pelota. Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo al ver como el pequeño fallaba el tiro y sus orejas caían con decepción, al parecer el premio era un pequeño arco y flechas de juguete. Aún recordaba cuando ella era pequeña. Le encantaba pasarse horas en esos juegos, aunque muy pocas veces acertaba para un premio o dos.<p>

Sonrió al recordar las reprimendas de Shifu o su tío por hallarla en aquel juego aun cuando eran más de las doce de la noche. Su atención volvió a posarse en el decepcionado conejito. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea y sin pensarlo, se dirigió hacia aquellos niños. Pero en cuanto dio un paso, una zarpa le sujetó del brazo y jaló de ella para que volteara.

—¿A dónde vas? —Interrogó la ronca y grave voz del tigre de bengala que la acompañaba.

Tigresa miró el rostro de su tío, un poco extrañada de ver enojo en sus ambarinos y severos ojos.

—Iba a ver un juego —Contestó ella, con simpleza— ¿Sucede algo, tío?

El severo rostro del felino ablandó un poco, aunque su entrecejo siguió igual de arrugado. Su rabo serpenteaba con nerviosismo y sus manos cerradas en tensos puños. No parecía contento.

—Sabes que no me agradan estos festivales, Tigresa —Respondió, con cierto pesar— Ya estoy viejo para estas cosas.

Tigresa se detuvo frente a su tío, cerrándole el paso, y lo observó de arriba a abajo con una escéptica ceja arqueada. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se sostuvo la mandíbula entre los dedos índice y pulgar con aspecto pensativo.

—No, no estás viejo —Contestó la felina, para luego esbozar una pequeña sonrisa— Solo un poco amargado.

—¡Jovencita!

Su tío, Sheng, gruñó y Tigresa tan solo emitió una estruendosa carcajada, cuyos niveles de delicadeza quedaban más abajo que el suelo, para luego seguir caminando por la estrecha y abarrotada calle. Sheng la siguió, aún con el entrecejo arrugado por haber sido llamado amargado por su propia sobrina.

—Lo lamento, tío, pero como sobrina, mi deber es decirle sus verdades en la cara.

—Lo considero una gran falta de respeto hacia la persona que te dio todo desde cachorra.

—No le he levantado la voz ni hablado de mala manera —Replicó Tigresa, junto a un ligero encogimiento de hombros— Solo he sido directa.

Sheng arrugó el entrecejo, tantos que sus cejas parecían una sola, pensando una buena respuesta para su sobrina. Tigresa era hábil a la hora de discutir. Siempre tenía con qué rebatir y eso a él, a veces llegaba a molestarle. Su sobrina tenía un magnífico don para hacer que hasta la ofensa más osada sonara a un bello cumplido. Había muy pocas personas capaces de hacerle cerrar la boca y Sheng no era una de ellas. Aunque aun así, debía intentar.

—A veces, lo directo puede ser considerado una ofensa.

Tigresa, que caminaba unos pasos por delante de su tío, levantó una mano en el aire, moviendo su dedo índice de manera negativa.

—Ser directo es ser sincero —Respondió, casi a modo de sermón— Y la sinceridad es solo una ofensa para quien se niega a aceptar su propia realidad.

Sheng, aunque un poco molesto, esbozó una ladina y orgullosa sonrisa. Adelantó los pasos que le faltaban para alcanzar a su sobrina y se colocó a su lado, dejando caer un brazo sobre los hombros de ella. La estrechó cariñosamente contra él y depositó un ligero beso en su frente, a lo que Tigresa respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Niña lista —Premió él— Pero te faltan años para darme sermones a mí.

Tigresa rio y pasó un brazo por la cintura de su tío, acercándose un poco más a él. Sheng siempre había sido como un padre. Desde pequeña había cuidado de ella, no solo asegurándose de que siempre tuviera todo lo que necesitara y/o quisiera, sino también brindándole el cariño y contención que cualquier niño buscaría. Sin embargo, siempre le había dejado en claro que no era su padre. Era su tío, un amigo, alguien en quien pudiera confiar y apoyarse, más no su padre… _Tigresa, entiendo que me veas como a tu padre, tal vez porque no recuerdes a mi hermano, pero no puedo verte como a mi hija. Eso me llenaría de culpas._ Sus mejillas aún se cubrían de rosa al recordar aquella respuesta, junto a aquella ladina sonrisa y una delicada caricia en la mejilla, luego de que una vez se le escapara llamarlo "papá" a Shen. Había sido vergonzoso, aunque no había entendido aquellas últimas palabras. Tal vez se refería a que sentía que estaba traicionando a su hermano, ocupando el lugar que él debería haber ocupado. Pero no. Fueron años después que les entendió y aún en el presente, no sabía si le había gustado o no entenderlas. Había decidido dejarlas en el aire y ese no era momento para recordarlas.

Siguieron caminando por un buen rato, mirando de puesto en puesto, hablando de temas al azar. Sheng parecía igual de molesto y gruñón que cuando habían salido de la casa de Tigresa, mientras que la felina estaba tan distraída con los colores y la música que ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Sin embargo, el mal humor del tigre de bengala parecía empeorar cada vez que notaba algún par de ojos masculinos puestos sobre Tigresa, que con su kimono rojo de mangas largas y cuello alto parecía llamar más la atención que con sus habituales ropas de entrenamiento. Sheng gruñó y le dirigió una fría mirada al cerdo de uno de los puestos, cuyos ojos seguían cada movimiento serpenteando del rabo de la felina.

Y lo más irónico de la situación, a opinión del tigre, era la manera en que Tigresa parecía pasar por algo todo aquello. No entendía como una… mujer como ella simplemente no se daba cuenta de las insistentes miradas masculinas. Conocía a su sobrina, conocía sus gustos, así que a su opinión, aquella aparente inocencia era un poco tonta viniendo de ella.

Casi media hora después, llegaron al restaurante del Sr. Ping. A Sheng no le gustaba ese lugar, pero Tigresa ni se detuvo a ver la cara de su tío y tan solo entró, sonriendo anchamente al ver a que su amiga Víbora le había guardado un lugar en la mesa que ocupaban ella y sus amigos. _Mesa de cuatro dónde entran ocho_, pensó Tigresa, divertida, al ver a todos sentados en la pequeña mesa. Saludó a Víbora, recibió un halago de Tai Lung sobre como aquel kimono le resaltaba las curvas, ignoró las bromas de Mono y Mantis sobre su recién descubierta feminidad y agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa el tímido "te ves linda" de Grulla, antes de tomar asiento junto a la serpiente.

Sheng se sentó, un poco incómodo, en una silla a la cual lograron hacer lugar junto a Tigresa.

—Oye… ¿No creen que estamos grandes para esto? —Bromeó la felina, observando el desorden en la mesa.

Panes de Frijol, dumpling y varios bocadillos rápidos esparcidos en varios platos. Todos rieron.

—Nunca se es muy viejo —Comentó Tai Lung, lanzando un dumpling al aire, para luego atraparlo con la boca— Además…. Es más divertido.

—¡No hables con la boca llena!

Tai Lung rodó los ojos.

—Claro, mamá Víbora.

Tigresa sonrió y estiró una mano para tomar la última bola de arroz que había en un plato, segundos antes de que Mono la alcanzara. El simio le dedicó una molesta mirada, pero ella tan solo se encogió de hombros y con una ancha sonrisa, le dio un gran bocado.

—¿Saben?... Me quedé con ganas de probar esas bolas de arroz de Víbora la semana pasada —Comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Las risas nerviosas de los chicos no se hicieron de esperar. Nadie había comido de esas, excepto Shifu, aunque parecía ser que la reptil se había asegurado de que su "venganza" no fuera a parar en boca de su maestro.

—Oigan… —Llamó Mantis— ¿Quien invitó al señor gruñón?

Las estruendosas carcajadas no se hicieron de esperar, incluso Tigresa emitió una baja risilla al ver a su tío arrugar el entrecejo.

—Los jóvenes de hoy día son tan irrespetuosos —Murmuró Sheng— Recuerden, ya llegaran ustedes a esta edad.

—Y a Tai Lung no le falta mucho.

El leopardo, que hasta el momento no dejaba de reír, le dirigió una severa mirada al insecto.

—¡¿Me estás llamando viejo, insecto?!

—¡Yo no dije viejo!

—Ya, Tai Lung —Intervino Tigresa, al ver las patitas de Mantis temblar— No es culpa de él que ya se te vean las canas.

—Muy graciosa.

Tai Lung sujetó un dumpling y se lo aventó a Tigresa, que rápidamente tomó unos palillos de la mesa y lo atrapó antes de que le chocara en el rostro. Sonrió y se llevó el dumpling a la boca.

—Delicioso.

Tai Lung sonrió, una sonrisa ladina y altiva, observando el brillo oscuro en la mirada de Tigresa. Aunque como cada gesto de ella, había sido tan rápido que tan solo él alcanzó a ver el pequeño detalle pícaro en aquellos ojos carmesí. Ella no apartó la mirada y él se la sostuvo, entrando en un pequeño juego silencioso. Tai Lung arqueó una ceja, Tigresa bajó la mirada y curvó sus labios, para luego observar al leopardo por debajo de sus pestañas y ensanchar aquella sonrisa… _¿Que carajos haces, tonta? _Se reprendió mentalmente, incapaz de borrar la ancha sonrisa de su rostro. ¡Era Tai Lung! El mismo que la llamaba tonta de pequeña y le jalaba el rabo en los entrenamientos. No podía estar coqueteando con el mismo Tai Lung que de niños la dejó encerrada en el baño de chicos ¿O sí? Al parecer sí.

Tai Lung le dedicó un guiño cómplice y Tigresa ya no pudo contener las ganas de reírse. Aquello era demasiado irreal. Negó con la cabeza y volteó la mirada hacia su tío, que parecía realmente entretenido charlando con Grulla sobre distintas técnicas para dibujar. No era que le interesaba mucho aquella conversación y la charla de Víbora sobre cómo el labial rojo era mejor que el rosa, pero cualquier tema le iba bien si con eso se evitaba mirar a Tai Lung.

Se sentía rara. Sus mejillas ardían, pero no era vergüenza, y el estómago le dolía, aunque no de nervios. Tomó un dumpling y lo comió a pequeños mordiscos, solo para entretenerse con algo.

—¿Tigresa?

—¿Eh?

—Iré a jugar mahjong con Shifu.

—Aja… Claro, tío.

—¿Tigresa?

—¿Me estas escuchando?

Con la boca entreabierta y el dumpling a mitad de camino, Tigresa volteó a mirar a su tío.

—¿Eh?

Los chicos rieron y Sheng se contuvo de golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano. Inmediatamente, Tigresa se enderezó en la silla al ser consciente de la penosa escena, comiendo de un bocado el dumpling e ignorando el potente rubor de sus mejillas. Intentó hablar, pero al notar su voz demasiado aguda, simplemente decidió callar.

—Tranquila, no era nada —Sheng sonrió y se colocó de pie— No vemos más tarde.

Tigresa torció los labios en una mueca, pero igualmente asintió, con la mirada fija en dirección a la puerta por dónde había salido Sheng. No esperaba que su tío se quedara allí toda la hora, aunque al menos le hubiera dicho a dónde iba… ¿O le había dicho y no lo había escuchado? Negó con la cabeza y decidió no darle más importancia. Estaba demasiado distraída. Parpadeó un par de veces y apartó la mirada de la entrada, dirigiéndola hacia el frente, solo para arrugar el entrecejo al ver a Mono allí, donde antes había estado Tai Lung.

Buscó con la mirada por el lugar… ¿Dónde se habría…?

—¿Por qué tan distraída, nena?

Tigresa pegó un respingo y un chillido quedó ahogado en su garganta al oír junto a su oreja el bajo murmullo del leopardo, que en cuando Sheng había abandonado la mesa, no había tardado ni cinco segundos en ocupar aquella silla. El felino rio y estiró un brazo por encima de los hombros de Tigresa, brazo que ella no tardó en apartar.

—No me llames "nena".

—¿Por qué, nena? —Tai Lung volvió a reír— Nunca te molestó que te llamara "nena", nena.

—¿Tienes idea de lo tonto que suenas?

—Ese Kimono te marca el busto —Comentó él, ignorando la mala mirada de Tigresa— Déjame adivinar… No traes vendas ¿Cierto?

Las mejillas de Tigresa se volvieron tan rojas como los faroles que colgaban en el lugar.

—¡Tai Lung! —Reprendió, murmurando para que no la oyeran— ¡¿Cómo demonios sabes eso, maldito depravado?!

La sonrisa del leopardo se ensanchó y sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

—O sea… No estoy equivocado.

Tigresa lo miró, incrédula, creyendo por unos segundos que a su amigo se le había olvidado tomar alguna medicación o algo así. Levantó una mano y le hizo un gesto al felino con el dedo índice para que se acercara. Tai Lung obedeció y emitió una baja carcajada al ver como Tigresa olfateaba disimuladamente su hombro.

—Si te gusta, podría darte un abrazo… Digo, para que se quede en tu ropa.

Tigresa se enderezó en la silla y le dirigió una fría mirada al leopardo.

—Calla —Ordenó— Borracho no estas… ¿Usas drogas?

—¿Qué cara…?

—No, drogas no… ¿Te olvidaste alguna medicación?

Tai Lung emitió una estruendosa carcajada, a la vez que dejaba caer nuevamente el brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla de Tigresa. Aquel comportamiento le parecía algo infantil viniendo de ella… Tigresa le parecía bonita. No tenía grandes proporciones, ni rasgos exagerados o muy notorios, pero era bonita de manera discreta. ¿Acaso no podía coquetearle? Ensanchó su sonrisa y se inclinó para depositar un ligero beso en su mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. O esa era su intención, ya que Tigresa, por accidente, ladeó el rostro y terminó plantando sus labios en los del felino.

La mesa entera quedó en silencio, observando tan rara escena.

Tai Lung rápidamente llevó sus manos a las mejillas de la felina, acariciándolas con suavidad, mientras que ella, casi por instinto, cerró los ojos ante la suave caricia. Sin embargo, la primera en reaccionar fue Tigresa, colocando sus manos en las muñecas de él para apartarlo y cortar con aquel absurdo beso.

—A mí no me culpes —Murmuró Tai Lung, a centímetros de los labios de ella— Tú te moviste.

—¿Y tú para qué carajos me besas?

Tigresa gruñó y empujó las manos del leopardo, apartándolas de su rostro.

—¡Era un beso en la mejilla!

—¡Sabes que odio esas cosas! —Gritó Tigresa, molesta.

Tai Lung emitió un bajo y amenazador gruñido, mirando con ira contenida a la felina… ¿Tanto asco le había dado un simple beso?

—¡Pues ¿Sabes qué?! —Replicó— ¡No se te veía igual de arisca con el estúpido de tu noviecito!

—¡¿Y Xiao que mierda tiene que ver en esto?!

—Que… —Pero Tai Lung no tenía nada que replicar ante eso.

El lugar entero quedó en silencio. Incluso clientes de otras mesas habían callado y volteado para ver a qué se debían aquellos gritos. Tai Lung y Tigresa estaban tan ocupados en desafiarse mutuamente con la mirada, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que Grulla tenía el pico en unos perfectos noventa grados, Mono sus ojos como platos, Mantis había caído desmayado de la impresión y que Víbora tenía un pequeño tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

Poco a poco, las conversaciones volvieron a llenar el lugar, primero como murmullos, luego un poco más alto. Tigresa gruñó y se giró, fijando la mirada en la mesa, mientras que Tai Lung solo podía mirarla a ella.

La ira del momento se había ido y comenzaba a sentirse culpable por aquello. No debió de haberla besado, aunque había sido un accidente, debió de haberse apartado de inmediato. Estiró una mano para tocarle el hombro y llamar su atención, pero las señas de Mono y Mantis, que ya había recuperado la conciencia, le advirtieron que no lo hiciera. No lo hizo. A Tigresa no se le iba el enojo tan fácil, además de seguro también se sentía avergonzada por el incidente.

Y esas combinaciones enojo-vergüenza podían ser explosivas en la felina. Decidió dejarla en paz para que procesara aquello.

—Entonces… ¿Nos perdimos de algo? —Preguntó Mono.

Pero antes de que alguien contestara, las alegres y algo infantiles carcajadas de cierto panda llamaron la atención de todos, especialmente de Tigresa.

**Continuará...**


	4. ¿Y si yo?

**Hola, gente… He vistos sus comentarios, si, y sinceramente es un gusto leer cada uno de ellos. Sí, TODOS. Escribo esta historia para divertirme, por el mero gusto de plasmar en palabras aquello que todos los días me ronda la cabeza. Sí, tengo ideas raras, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? Y ya se que los personajes me quedan un poco OC (¿Así se escribe no?), pero es mi visión de un universo alterno, completamente distinto. Los comentarios ofensivos mejor los ignoro, porque no sirven de nada, no son más que la evidencia de una mente pequeña e inmadura. Si no te gusta, no leas y ya, asunto resuelto.**

**fanatico z: **Jajajajaja… Bueno, ciertamente, me divierto con tu comentario. No creo que nuestras definiciones de wila, puta, shira, trola, zorra o como se le quiera llamar, estén tan alejadas. Es simplemente que pensé esta actitud para la trama porque es bastante significativa en cuanto la futura relación entre Po y Tigresa. Pero bueno, cada uno con su punto de vista.

**Wildfenix: **Tranquila, tranquila, aquí está tu capítulo… No me pegues, que no soy buena peleando xD Amor y paz, amiga xD

**Master Skirrel: ** Me hiciste el día, nene… Jajajajaja Tus ocurrencias son únicas. No le digas zorra, solo es de actitud liberal ;)

**Y bueno, no tengo nada más que decir… Si no contesto a veces los comentarios es porque me da un poco de flojera y no se me ocurre nada por decir, pero de vez en cuando lo haré. xD Solo queda decir que kung fu panda no es de mi propiedad, pero eso ya todo lo saben.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: <strong>_¿Y si yo…?_**.**

Tai Lung era un imbécil, de eso Tigresa no tenía dudas.

No le había molestado el beso, eso la tenía sin cuidado, a su opinión, no había sido más que un accidente ocasionado por ella, incluso podría decir que a pesar de ser simple había sido un buen beso. Tenía los labios ásperos y delgados, un poco fríos, pero aun así agradables. Si, le había gustado el beso y no iba a actuar como una chiquilla de quince años a la que le habían robado su primer beso. ¿Por qué no verlo como lo que era?: Un simple error. Ya estaban lo suficientemente adultos como para hacer todo un numerito por aquello. Sin embargo, aquella intención de tomarlo como un simple error bochornoso se había ido al tacho al escuchar al leopardo hablar… Exhaló un suspiro y negó con la cabeza, apartando aquel momento de sus pensamientos. No iba a dejar que eso le amargara la noche, que aún era demasiado larga y recién empezaba.

Miró de reojo a Víbora y se encogió de hombros al ver la ceja arqueada de la reptil… _Genial, más interrogatorios. _Pensó Tigresa, a la vez que acomodaba entre sus dedos un par de palillos. Miró entre los bocadillos de la mesa y no dudó en tomar del plato con ensalada. Fue entonces que, por acto reflejo, sus orejas apuntaron hacia la puerta al oír las familiares y estruendosas carcajadas.

Los palillos rebosando de lechuga y pequeñas rodajas de rábanos se le quedaron a mitad de camino al reconocer al dueño de aquella risa. Un nudo le cerró la garganta y el estómago se le retorció al sentir aquellos ojos de curiosa mirada fijos en ella, interrogantes, seguramente preguntándose qué hacía ella en aquel lugar.

—¿Tigresa?

Tigresa pegó un respingo al oír la voz de Po a sus espaldas.

Otra vez, la mesa se quedó en silencio. No volteó, no movió ni un músculo, y los palillos cayeron de sus manos. Miró a su alrededor, a cada uno de sus amigos allí sentados, uno por uno hasta terminar en Víbora, pero todos coincidieron en el mismo gesto: Una burlona mirada. Todos excepto Tai Lung, cuya mano izquierda se posó en la rodilla derecha de Tigresa, brindándole un amistoso apretón. Ella gruñó y lo apartó. No quería ni que la tocara, al menos hasta que se le pasara el mal trago.

Viendo que no tenía más opción, se enderezó en la silla, con los hombros rectos, y se volteó en dirección al panda… Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a intentar decir algo. Po no estaba solo.

—Hola —Murmuró, con la vista fija en la joven leopardo de las nieves que lo acompañaba— Yo… No sabía que ibas a venir.

Po se encogió de hombros, sin quitar su brazo de los hombros de la chica.

—Tai Lung me convenció —Hubo cierto enfado en su voz, al igual que en la mirada que le dirigió al leopardo— No suelo venir a este festival.

—Sí, lo sé —Respondió Tigresa. Una respuesta seca, pero amable. Cordial— Yo vengo cada año.

Po murmuró algo que Tigresa no escuchó y un tenso silencio se instaló en la mesa… ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Tendrían que poder mantener una conversación como dos personas civilizadas, no mirarse los pies como dos niños regañados. O al menos, eso era lo que hacía Po, ya que Tigresa estaba demasiado distraída repasando con una fría mirada a la leopardo parada frente a ella.

Ojos morados, delgada, de figura estilizada y varios años más joven que ella. No tardó en reconocerla. Estaba distinta a la última vez que la vio, tal vez porque aquellos años le habían dado tiempo a "formar" el cuerpo, pero era la misma sonrisa confiada y socarrona que Tigresa recordaba.

—Veo que has vuelto al valle —Comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa, mirando a Song.

La leopardo asintió y entrelazo su mano derecha con la mano de Po que colgaba de su hombro.

—Sí, vine por Po —Contestó, con una ancha sonrisa— Hace mucho que no nos veíamos… Y sé que este tontuelo me extraña.

Las mejillas del panda ardieron. Tigresa arqueó una ceja, luciendo más tranquila de lo que realmente estaba. Esa gata lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Conocía a Song y sabía que aquello solo era un intento de provocarla. Igualmente, Tigresa devolvió la sonrisa, acompañándola con un inocente entrecejo arrugado.

—Aunque… No recuerdo tu nombre —Se llevó el dedo índice a la mandíbula, fingiendo pensar— ¿Lin?... Po ha hablado mucho de una tal Lin.

La sonrisa que esbozó al ver a la leopardo apretar los puños contradijo completamente aquella voz de niña buena.

—Song. Me llamó Song —Aclaró— Y tu… ¿Tessa?

—Tigresa.

Víbora carraspeó y le dio un ligero toque en la pierna a Tigresa para que volteara. No le gustaba el rumbo que llevaba aquella conversación. Pero la felina estaba demasiado distraído sosteniéndole la venenosa mirada a Song. Ninguna se soportaba, eso quedaba más que claro, y pensar que pasaría lo de la última vez le daba escalofríos a todos, especialmente a Po.

Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos felinas parecía tener intenciones de discutir en aquel momento. Ambas sonrieron, sonrisas falsas y cínicas, pero sonrisas al fin y al cabo, e intercambiaron significativas miradas que ninguno de los chicos allí presentes entendieron, antes de que Song arrastrara a Po hasta una mesa bastante apartada del resto, solo para ellos dos.

El panda no pareció en desacuerdo. La siguió sin réplica, escuchando a la leopardo parlotear de algo que Tigresa no alcanzaba a oír, y se sentó junto a ella de espaldas a los demás.

—Oye, deja de estirar el cuello como tortuga.

—¿Eh? —Musitó Tigresa, sin quitar la mirada de aquella mesa.

Víbora negó con la cabeza, emitiendo una mal disimulada risilla, y jaló del brazo de la felina para que volteara.

—Ya sabemos que no te agrada Song, pero disimula un poco.

Tigresa arqueó una ceja. Tomó los palillos que habían quedado en la mesa y volvió a levantar del plato de ensalada, para luego llevárselo a la boca. Se tomó su tiempo para masticar, aun mirando de reojo la pequeña mesa al otro lado del patio.

La mano de Song paseaba despreocupadamente por la espalda de Po, trazando líneas con sus dedos, mientras que su rabo serpenteaba por la nuca del panda. A Tigresa le dieron náuseas y un gruñido le raspó la garganta al ver como la leopardo le enseñaba el dedo medio… ¿Cómo carajos estaba tan segura de que ella los observaría? Negó con la cabeza, molesta al notar que estaba haciendo exactamente lo que Song quería, y volteó a ver a Víbora.

—No es que no me agrade —Respondió— Solo…

—No te agrada que esté con Po.

La voz de Tai Lung fue como un chirrido para los oídos de Tigresa. Miró de reojo al leopardo junto a ella y arqueó una ceja.

—Po es libre de salir con quien quiera —Murmuró, con su mejor semblante de No-Pasa-Nada— Independientemente de si me agrade o no.

—Lo sabemos —Interrumpió Mono al otro lado de la mesa.

—Pero eso no quita que los celos te corroan, nena —Le siguió Mantis.

Los chicos le dirigieron anchas sonrisas a Tigresa, quien tan solo arrugó el entrecejo… ¿Desde cuándo ellos le hablaban con tal confianza? ¿Desde cuándo eran tan confidentes? Y más importante aún ¿Desde cuándo Mantis utilizaba la palabra "Nena" con ella? Tomó un vaso de agua de la mesa y le dirigió una severa mirada a los chicos.

—Primero, y que les quede claro, no estoy celosa —Se llevó el vaso a los labios y tomó un pequeño sorbo— Segundo, ¿Desde cuándo ustedes comentan libremente sobre mí? —Dejó el vaso en la mesa y esta vez, fue a Mantis en quien clavó la mirada— Y tercero, me vuelves a llamar "nena" y perderás las antenas, insecto.

Tigresa entrecerró los ojos, señalando con los palillos a Mantis, que tan solo asintió y se sujetó las antenas. Todos rieron, todos excepto Tigresa, que con el semblante tan imperturbable como siempre, volvió a tomar un dumpling con los palillos y esta vez, lo comió de a pequeños bocados.

Las conversaciones en la mesa siguieron. Temas sin mucha importancia en los que ella tan solo se limitaba a comentar cuando pedían su opinión. Aun así, sus orejas seguían apuntando a aquella mesa redonda en la esquina más alejada del patio. Escuchaba sus risas, escuchaba la melosa y coquera voz de la leopardo y la entusiasta voz de Po. Incluso podía imaginar la sonrisa de niño en juguetería del panda, aquella que ponía junto a la cara de bobo.

Una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa curvó los labios de Tigresa. Aquella era _su_ sonrisa. Era la sonrisa dedicada únicamente a ella y pensar que ahora era para aquella leopardo realmente le revolvía el estómago. Tal vez si estaba un poco celosa, pero no lo suficiente como para lamentarse o deprimirse por ello.

Rápidamente endureció su semblante, decidida a no dejar que aquello le afectara. No tenía por qué ser así. Po era un idiota, y más idiota ella por dejar que se colara en sus sentimientos.

—Oye, dime que no te pondrás a llorar —El murmullo de Tai Lung hizo cosquillas en su oreja derecha— Él no se lo merece.

Tigresa rio, una risa sarcástica y sin gracia, y volteó a ver al leopardo.

—Tú definitivamente estás mal de la cabeza.

—No era necesaria tanta agresión verbal.

—Entonces ya déjame en paz.

—Tigresa… —La voz de Tai Lung apenas si fue un murmullo— No quiero molestarte. ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo y volteó a ver al leopardo. Por unos segundos, dudó si aquella angustiada mirada era sincera o tan sólo otro truco para ablandarle el genio.

—¿Que, qué sucede conmigo?

—Sí —Afirmó Tai Lung— Agredes a todos y siempre estas a la defensiva… Y no me vengas con el que no te has dado cuenta. Tus historias se las das a Víbora, pero a mí no.

Tigresa lo observó y esbozó una ladina sonrisa, para luego llevarse el dedo índice a los labios e indicarle con una seña que se callara.

—Shh… La reptil va a oírte.

Aquel brillo travieso que tanto le gustaba a Tai Lung iluminó la mirada de la felina. Ella sonrió y él emitió una baja risilla, siguiéndole el juego. Odiaba que Tigresa se enojara con él y no quería que por un mal momento con el panda, ella se amargara la noche entera. Se acercó unos imperceptibles milímetros a Tigresa y se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron la mejilla de ella, esbozando una ancha sonrisa al notar que ella podía mantenerse tan calmada como siempre.

Eso era lo que lo volvía loco. Tigresa no temblaba, no se estremecía, no jadeaba. Se mantenía imperturbable, con aquel semblante inexpresivo y la torcida sonrisa, aun cuando sus ojos brillaban por el deseo que la recorría por dentro. Si, ella lo deseaba, estaba seguro, aunque fuera demasiado recta como para hacer algo al respecto. Solo tenía que ablandarla un poco, entrar en terreno y saber cuándo poner las cartas sobre la mesa… O eso creía él.

—Entonces… Murmuraré, para que nadie más me escuche.

Tigresa sonrió, con su mirada fija al frente. El cálido aliento del leopardo le hizo cosquillas y se contuvo de ronronear. Si Tai Lung creía que ella caería en su bolsillo, estaba muy equivocado.

—No creo que debas hacer estos numeritos aquí —Contestó— Demasiado espectáculo has armado ya ¿No crees?

Tai Lung sonrió.

—¿Yo?... Fuiste tú la que lloriqueó por un beso accidental.

—Tú me lo diste.

—Tú moviste el rostro.

Tigresa ladeó el rostro para observar al arrogante felino. Una ladina sonrisa, semblante relajada y el brillo en aquellos ojos ambarinos que dejaban demasiado en evidencias sus verdaderas intenciones. Ella sonrió, casi con burla. Si no fuera Tai Lung, hasta podría decir que aquella seguridad en sí mismo era muy encantadora. Si, era guapo. Pero no para ella.

Sin embargo… Tigresa dirigió la mirada hacia los labios entreabiertos del leopardo y se relamió los suyos, con intencional lentitud, provocando que la respiración de Tai Lung se alterara.

—Besas bien —Murmuró ella.

No hacía ningún daño ilusionarlo un poco… ¿No?

—¿Eh?

Tigresa sonrió y por debajo de la mesa, sin que nadie lo notara, deslizó su mano por el muslo de la pierna izquierda de Tai Lung. Se acercó lo suficiente a su entrepierna y se detuvo, enterrando ligeramente sus dedos en los duros músculos, para luego ir hacia su rodilla.

—¿Q-q-qué haces? —Tartamudeó él.

Tigresa sonrió.

—¿Te molesta? —Inquirió. Tai Lung negó con la cabeza— ¿Crees que se molesten si nos vamos un momento?

Ni siquiera el mismísimo Tai Lung supo cómo hizo para que su mandíbula no tocara el suelo. Tragó grueso y dirigió una rápida mirada a los demás en la mesa. Víbora reía por algo que Mono le murmuraba cerca del oído, mientras que Mantis y Grulla hacían muecas de asco. Nadie les prestaba atención, lo cual tan solo lo emocionó más.

—Y… ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Tigresa no contestó. Hizo a un lado la silla y se levantó, jalando de la mano del leopardo para que la siguiera. Como era de esperarse, Tai Lung no puso réplica.

—¿Y ustedes a dónde van? —Cuestionó Grulla— Creí que era una salida en grupo.

Todos miraron raro al ave.

—Volvemos en un rato, echaremos un vistazo al festival.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Tigresa jaló a Tai Lung fuera del festival… Todos observaron extrañados aquel repentino comportamiento de la felina. Todos, incluso Po, cuya mirada se quedó fija en la puerta por dónde había visto salir a su supuesto mejor amigo de la mano de Tigresa. Inmediatamente giró, fingiendo prestar atención al parloteo de Song, repitiéndose mentalmente una y otra vez que no iría detrás de ellos. ¿Qué le importaba a él si Tai Lung andaba en algo con Tigresa? ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que ella hacía?

¿Qué más daba si…?

—Song… ¿Quieres ir a caminar un rato?

* * *

><p>Song no dejaba de reclamar por qué no se podrían haber quedado en el restaurante, pues según ella, habría sido mucho más íntimo y romántico. Po tan solo hacía muecas mientras ella no lo veía. No es que fuera arisco, aunque la idea de romance no le agradaba demasiado con la leopardo. Demasiado cursi para lo que su eternamente frágil estado emocional podía soportar. Finalmente, para callarla aunque sea unos minutos, le ofreció comprarle los dulces que ella eligiera. Los ojos de Song se iluminaron y sin perder tiempo, jaló a Po hacia una tienda cercana. El panda no dijo nada. Quería mucho a la leopardo y siendo sincero consigo mismo, debía admitir que era muy bonita… Pero no era para él.<p>

Song era demasiado dulce e inocente, una niña a opinión del panda, y para que él dijera eso… Asintió ante algo de lo que dijo ella y le dedicó una ancha sonrisa cuando ella, con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas, señaló una pequeña caja de dulces. Po pagó, salieron de la tienda y caminaron por entre las demás personas que acudían al festival.

Sus manos permanecían entrelazadas, lo cual parecía emocionar a Song, mientras que Po se dedicaba a observar los diferentes puestos de juegos o comida. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios al ver un grupo de chicos amontonados alrededor de uno de aquellos juegos, alentando a quien sea que estuviera participando. Miró de reojo a Song, preguntándose si no le molestaría ir a observar unos minutos. A ella no le gustaban esas cosas.

—_¡Tigresa!... ¡Vamos, Tigresa, vamos!_

La alegre voz de los niños llamó su atención, desviando nuevamente su vista a aquel puesto… Los pequeños se habían dispersados, dejando ver a quien estaba jugando a tirar las pilas de frascos con la pequeña pelota. Era Tigresa. La felina sonreía y giraba a ver a los niños, haciendo señas con sus manos para que alentaran, mientras que Tai Lung, con un pequeño conejo en sus hombros, la observa a unos pasos de distancia, tan sonriente como ella.

Una pequeña cerdita se acercó a Tai Lung y jaló de su pantalón para llamar su atención. El leopardo observó como la pequeña le estiraba los bracitos y con una ancha sonrisa, la colocó en su hombro derecho, dejando al pequeño conejo en el izquierdo.

—¡Vamos, niños, todos sabemos que quieren a Tai Lung! —Exclamó él, llamando su atención.

—¡Nooooo!

Los pequeños le enseñaron la lengua al leopardo y Tigresa emitió una estruendosa carcajada. Lanzó en el aire la pequeña pelota que sostenía en su mano izquierda y la atrapó con la derecha, para luego dirigir una desafiante mirada al felino… _Como te quieren. _Articuló con los labios, burlándose.

Tai Lung arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y las niñas? —Intentó, con su mejor carita de niño bueno— Las que digan que si se llevan… —Momento de silencio. A las pequeñas se le iluminaron los ojos con inocente ilusión— Un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Eso es soborno! —Exclamó Tigresa, siendo olímpicamente ignorada.

Las niñas corrieron hacia Tai Lung, mientras que los pequeños allí presentes hicieron muecas de asco. Tigresa rio y negó con la cabeza, para luego lanzar la pelota y derribar la última pila de frascos… Los pequeños vitorearon a la felina, que con una ancha sonrisa, recibió el muñeco del premio y se lo pasó a un pequeño junto a ella.

Al otro lado de la calle, Po sonrió con cierta melancolía. Él solía pasarse horas en los juegos con Tigresa. Extrañaba eso. Solía ser muy divertido ver a Tigresa jugar al mismo juego una y otra vez, sin importarle si realmente estaban compitiendo entre ellos, como una más de las niñas que en ese momento rodeaban aquel puesto.

—¿Qué sucede? —La voz de Song llamó su atención— ¿Po?

En ese momento, Tigresa volteó la mirada en su dirección y Po rápidamente giró al encontrarse con aquellos curiosos ojos.

—Oh, nada —Respondió, a la vez que pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la leopardo.

—Pareces distraído.

Po sonrió y se inclinó para besar la sien de la leopardo. Aún podía sentir aquellos ojos fijos en su nuca. Una mirada dura y seguramente fría, que le colocó los pelos de puntas. Decidió ignorarlo y tal vez con ciertas intenciones vengativas hacia la felina al otro lado de la calle, acercó sus labios a la oreja de la felina junto a él.

—Pensaba en que te ves especialmente preciosa —Murmuró.

Song emitió una tonta risilla.

—Panda, aún es temprano.

Esta vez, ambos rieron, con cierta complicidad juguetona que hizo arder sus mejillas. Po atrapó la oreja de ella entre sus labios, sonriendo al sentirla temblar bajo su brazo, y sin siquiera saber qué esperaba encontrar, miró de reojo en dirección a Tigresa… Pero Tigresa ya no estaba allí.

—Exactamente —Murmuró, aunque con menos ánimos— Nadie molestara en el cuarto.

Ni siquiera supo por qué dijo aquello, tal vez el tiempo de abstinencia le estaba pasando factura, pero tampoco se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Song giró sobre sus talones, quedando de frente a él, y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Po sujetó su cintura con ambas manos y la acercó más a él, plantando un tierno beso en sus labios.

—Tendré en mente tu oferta, panda —Murmuró Song— Pero ahora quiero bailar.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Song jaló a Po en dirección al centro del valle, desde donde la música animada invitaba a bailar.

* * *

><p>En un parpadear, la sonrisa de Tigresa se había esfumado y aquel brillo entusiasta abandonado su mirada. Sin decir nada, alejó casi corriendo de aquel lugar, intentando no empujar a las personas que le tapaban el paso. Tai Lung la observó, con una ladina y satisfecha sonrisa curvando sus labios, hasta que ella desapareció en una esquina. Tal vez aquello iba a ser más fácil de lo que el leopardo había pensado. Bajó a los niños que aún tenía sentado en sus hombros y cuando una pequeña coneja le jaló del pantalón para llamar su atención, emitió un bajo gruñido, dejando ver sus dientes y logrando que los pequeños retrocedieran unos pasos, asustado por el enorme felino frente a ellos.<p>

La esquina daba a una estrecha calle, apartada de todo el bullicio del festival, iluminada únicamente por la lejana luz de los faroles. Tai Lung entrecerró los ojos, acostumbrando su vista a aquella oscuridad, hasta que la halló sentada en un pequeño peldaño en el suelo. No dijo nada y tan solo la observó, parado en la entrada del callejón. Tigresa estaba de espaldas a él, con el hombro derecho apoyado en el muro junto a ella y serpenteando perezosamente su cola en el suelo. No lloraba, pero no necesitaba verla para saber que sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

—Sé que estás ahí —La ronca voz de ella rompió el silencio.

Tigresa ladeó el rostro, observándolo por encima del hombro.

—Desapareciste.

—¿Sabes que es lo interesante de desaparecer? —Una falsa sonrisa curvó los labios. Tai Lung negó— Que nadie puede verte… Ahora, vete.

Ella volvió a voltear, dándole la espalda al leopardo. Tai Lung ahogó una carcajada. Aquella no había sido la respuesta más inteligente de todas. Sin contestar nada, avanzó a pasos dudosos hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, mirando en dirección opuesta.

—Sabes que no me iré.

—¿Y para qué te quedarías?

Tai Lung la miró de arriba a abajo. Sin las luces del festival, la luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba su rostro, dando un toque único a sus ojos rodeados de lágrimas. Se acercó unos centímetros a ella, hasta que sus hombros quedaron juntos.

—¿Y por qué no?

Tigresa volteó a verlo.

—Sé lo que quieres —Murmuró— Y déjame decirte que no estoy interesada.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios de Tai Lung. Posó sus ambarinos ojos sobre los de ella, brillantes en medio de la penumbra, y estiró su brazo derecho por encima del regazo de la felina, apoyando su mano en el suelo para sostener el peso de su cuerpo, a la vez que llevaba su mano izquierda hasta la mejilla de Tigresa.

—Tal vez no lo estés… Porque no lo has probado.

—¿Estamos hablando de ti o de un chocolate?

—Depende. ¿Qué prefieres?

—Al chocolate.

Tai Lung emitió una burlona risa nasal y Tigresa sonrió.

—Ahora recuerdo por qué tu tío no quería que comas dulces cuando eras niña —Murmuró, a la vez que deslizaba la yema de su dedo índice por el pómulo de ella— Eras una adicta al chocolate.

Tigresa rio y sujetó la muñeca derecha de Tai Lung, apartando su mano. No era que le molestara el contacto, todo lo contrario, pero no quería caer en ese juego de caricias.

—Una vez, luego de que me dejaras encerrada por milésima vez en el baño, te quité el dinero que tenías para gastarlo en dulces.

—Y yo que culpé a Po por eso.

—Oh, claro que el panda se comió gran parte como soborno para no delatarme.

Tai Lung giró la muñeca, atrapando la mano de Tigresa en la suya. Ella fingió no darse cuenta, imitando el movimiento para aplastar la mano del leopardo en el suelo. Ambos rieron, sin dejar de verse a los ojos, iniciando un pequeño juego de "atrapa la mano del otro".

Una ladina sonrisa elevó la comisura derecha de los labios de Tai Lung.

—Eras una niña muy traviesa.

—¿Era?

Tigresa sonrió y acercó tentativamente sus labios a los del leopardo.

—O tal vez aún lo eres.

—¿Quieres averiguarlo?

—Pensé que no estabas interesada.

Tigresa se acercó unos centímetros a Tai Lung y acercó su rostro al pecho de él, aspirando el aroma de su pelaje. Ella sonrió, embriagada de aquella indescifrable fragancia, y frotó con mimo su mejilla en el pecho del leopardo, acercando sus labios hasta rozarle el cuello. Tai Lung se estremeció.

—Y no lo estoy—Ronroneó ella— Pero encuentro realmente divertido ver cómo te altero.

Tai Lung arrugó el entrecejo, conteniendo las ganas de golpear algo. Odiaba que le vieran la cara y mucho más odiaba que fuera Tigresa quien lo tomara por idiota. La idea de arrinconarla contra aquel muro detrás de ella y simplemente tomarla llenó sus pensamientos. Besarla, sin darle tiempo a oponerse, colar su mano por debajo de aquel kimono sin darle más opción que responder… Y lo hubiera hecho, pero aún valoraba lo que tenía entre sus piernas.

—Muy graciosa —Rodó los ojos— Veo que ya estás de mejor humor.

—Sip.

—Ahora la que parece borracha eres tu… Ven, volvamos al festival.

Tai Lung se colocó de pie y estiró una mano para ayudar a levantar a Tigresa, quien no dudó en aceptar la ayuda. Pero en cuanto ella quiso soltarse, él entrelazó sus dedos, aferrándose con firmeza. Ella le dirigió una significativa mirada, jalando para soltarse del agarre, pero él tan solo se encogió de hombros y la ignoró.

Ella había jugado toda la noche con él, provocándolo cada dos segundos, ahora era su turno de reír.

Jaló a la felina lejos de aquel lugar, mezclándose con el resto de las personas. No pasó por alto las indiscretas miradas posadas sobre Tigresa y eso lo molestó un poco. Le dirigió una fría mirada a un grupo de niños, porque a su opinión aquellos conejos de no más de quince años eran solo niños, y pasó su brazo derecho por los hombros de la felina, dejando colgar sus manos entrelazadas. No dudaba de que Tigresa ya supiera sus intenciones, después de todo, ella no era precisamente un dulce e inocente ángel, sin embargo, ella parecía estar demasiado distraída con los puestos de dulces como para prestarle atención a él.

Sonrió y sin preguntárselo, la llevó hasta uno de los puestos. Tigresa le reclamó que no era necesario, que ya se compraría ella algunos dulces o diciendo que ya estaban grandes, pero Tai Lung la ignoró y le compró una caja de tarta de chocolate y fresas. Eran los favoritos de ella. Se sentaron en un banquillo al borde de la calle y colocaron la pequeña caja en el regazo de Tigresa.

—¿Mitad y mitad?

Tai Lung estiró una mano para agarrar una porción de la tarta, pero Tigresa rápidamente lo alejó unos centímetros.

—¿No que eran para mí? —Bromeó.

Tigresa sonrió y tomó su porción, dándole un pequeño mordisco, para luego pasarle la caja a Tai Lung. Otro mordisco y los bigotes se le llenaron de migas. Tai Lung rio, con la boca llena de tarta, y se las limpió con el pulgar de la mano derecha.

—Ni los niños de cinco años se ensucian tanto.

—Todos se ensucian comiendo tartas.

—Yo no.

El leopardo de enderezó en el banquillo, sacando pecho con infantil orgullo, y Tigresa arqueó una burlona ceja. Se llevó el pulgar de la mano derecha a los labios y lamió la yema de este, para luego pasarlo por la comisura de los labios de Tai Lung y mostrarle el poco de crema de fresa que le había limpiado.

—¿Decías?

Tai Lung hizo una mueca de desagrado. Apartó la mano de la felina y se pasó el dorso de la suya por toda la mejilla.

—¡Tigresa! —Exclamó, molesto— ¡No tengo cinco años!

—Se nota. No estarías tan amargado.

La felina emitió una burlona carcajada, llamando la atención de varias personas, y Tai Lung tan solo le dirigió una dura mirada. Definitivamente, Tigresa iba a sacarlo de sus casillas antes de lo previsto. Al parecer, había cosas de cuando eran niños que jamás cambiarían. Ella esbozó una inocente sonrisa, dejando ver un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda, y se llevó el último trozo de tarta a la boca, exagerando un poco al masticarlo.

Tai Lung negó con la cabeza y se terminó de un bocado su tarta, tragando casi sin masticar. Nunca le había gustado demasiado el dulce, le empalagaba bastante, pero eso Tigresa no lo sabía.

—Bien, ahora me acompañaras a bailar.

—¿Eh?

—Anda, diviértete conmigo… Prometo no decirle nada a Xiao— Bromeó.

Y sin tiempo a poner alguna queja al respecto, Tigresa fue prácticamente arrastrada en dirección a la música, un par de calles más lejos.

De pequeña, ella se avergonzaba de admitir que no sabía ubicarse entre las calles del valle. ¡Eran todas iguales! Era como ir y venir por un laberinto sin fin. Sin embargo, no necesitaba identificar calles para saber que se hallaban en el centro del Valle de la Paz. La música sonaba fuerte y clara. Ritmos alegres y movidos, que invitan a mover el cuerpo a su compás. Tigresa observó con cierta fascinación la improvisada pista de baile, que consistía en un círculo en medio de aquella espaciosa calle donde parecía estar reunido más de la mitad de la población del valle. Las personas se movían al ritmo de la alegre melodía tocada por aquellos conejos sobre el escenario que estaba allí todos los festivales. Algunos solos, otros con sus respectivas parejas e incluso unos cuantos que parecían bailar con más de una persona a la vez.

Entre estos últimos, Tigresa encontró a su tío, bailando con una joven lince y una leopardo que parecía más cercana a la edad de él… _Vaya partido de Mahjong, _pensó, divertida cuando el tigre de bengala volteó en su dirección. Por unos segundos, el rostro de Sheng se llenó de cierta culpabilidad, pero rápidamente mutó en una amplia sonrisa. Él se encogió de hombros y Tigresa simplemente negó con la cabeza, a sabiendas que no volvería a verlo hasta la mañana siguiente, o tal vez hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

Iba a voltear para ver a Tai Lung, cuando el fuerte agarre de unas manos a su cintura le provocó un agudo chillido. Escuchó la risa del leopardo cerca de su oreja, a la vez que su fuerte pecho se pegaba a la espalda de ella. Tigresa quiso retroceder sobre sus propios pies, alejarse de allí, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a poner resistencia. Tai Lung la empujó hasta "El círculo", como ella y los chicos llamaban a aquella improvisada pista de cada año, y la giró en sus brazos para que quedara de frente a él.

—¡Tai!... No sé bailar.

—Lo sé.

Le sujetó las muñecas, colocándolas tras su nuca, y él llevó las manos a la cintura de ella, guiándola en los improvisados pasos. Tigresa se movía con torpeza, casi con timidez, disculpándose con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas cada vez que le daba algún pisotón, pero el leopardo no podía estar más sonriente. Ella se veía como una niña, pequeña e inocente, y él se sentía con cierto poder sobre ella.

Afirmó el agarre a la cintura de la felina y la levantó unos centímetros del suelo, girando ambos, para luego volverla a dejar de pie. Tigresa rio a carcajadas, animada por aquello.

—¡Te odio! —Exclamó por sobre la música.

Tai Lung rio y se inclinó para besar la frente de ella.

—Lo sé, nena… Sentimiento mutuo.

Tigresa se acercó más a él, animándose a mover un poco más las caderas, dejándose llevar por la animada música. Varias vueltas más tarde y un par de pisotones a los pies del leopardo, comenzaba a marearse un poco. No acostumbraba a bailar en los festivales, ni siquiera cuando era niña o adolescente. Nunca le interesó aprender y siendo sincera con ella misma, admitía que era de palo a la hora de moverse.

Sin embargo, se dejó llevar. ¿Que había de malo en divertirse un poco, probar cosas nuevas?... Ella nunca estuvo en contra de las "nuevas experiencias", por supuesto que no, y no veía nada de malo en bailar un poco, aunque pareciera que tenía las piernas hechas de madera. Sonrió cuando comenzó una nueva canción, diferente ritmo pero igual de animado que el anterior, y le dirigió una misteriosa mirada a Tai Lung, antes de girarse y quedar de espaldas a él. Por unos segundos, el cuerpo del leopardo se tensó, sorprendido por la repentina acción de Tigresa. Ella le sujetó las manos y se las colocó en las caderas, que con cierta sugerencia se movían provocadoramente cerca de él, rozando apenas aquella zona abultada de su anatomía.

Sonrió y dejó que ella guiara cada uno de sus movimientos. No se movía nada mal. Su estrecha cintura y aquellas caderas se contoneaban en perfecta sincronía con la música, mientras que el largo rabo de ella se deslizaba sugerentemente por la nariz de él.

—¿Y así te atreves a decirme que no sabes bailar? —Murmuró Tai Lung, con sus labios pegados a la oreja izquierda de ella.

Tigresa rio y como la canción había terminado, se giró para quedar de cara a él. Ambos jadeaban y una fina capa de sudor humedecía el pelaje de ella.

—Solo moví las caderas —Se excusó, con cierto tono coqueto en su voz— Creo que es… La práctica.

Tai Lung esbozó una traviesa sonrisa, comprendiendo el doble sentido en las palabras de su amiga, a la vez que le sujetaba de la mano derecha y la hacía girar sobre sus pies. Tigresa se sintió mareada y con una ancha sonrisa, se dejó envolver en los brazos del leopardo, ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás. El brazo de Tai Lung que la sujetaba de la cintura la estrechó más contra él y ni siquiera ella pudo contener el deseo de su mirada al notar aquel duro y trabajado abdomen presionar sobre el suyo. Debía admitirlo, aunque fuese sólo a sí misma, que Tai Lung era el tipo de macho que sacaban de ella aquel lado oscuro.

Desafiante, arrogante, confiado de sí mismo, seguro y con un ego por las nubes, el leopardo provocaba que ella se preguntara cómo reaccionaría al verse atado a una cama, con ella montada sobre él, poseyéndolo a su antojo, obligándolo a rogar para que el vaivén de sus caderas jamás se detuviera, escuchando su jadeante voz decirle detalle a detalle cuánto anhelaba aquello…Porque él la deseaba, anhelaba sentir el calor de ella, anhelaba probarla.

La sonrisa de Tigresa se ensanchó y con la lascivia oscureciendo su mirada, deslizó con extrema lentitud la lengua por su labio inferior. Tai Lung jaló de ella, obligándola a enderezarse, y la apegó a su cuerpo, moviéndose al ritmo de la lenta melodía que acababa de comenzar, con sus labios susurrando a centímetros de su oreja.

—¿Y si te dijera que quiero llevarte a mi cama? —Inquirió él— Sé que odias los rodeos, así que soy directo.

Tigresa se sonrojó, pero no de pena precisamente, sintiendo aquellos músculos en el profundo de ella contraerse de deseo.

—¿Y si yo aceptara? —Tanteó— Tal vez yo diría que sí.

—Te sacaría de aquí tan rápido como pudiera —Respondió él— Te llevaría a mi habitación y te haría mía de todas las maneras que me permitieras.

—¿Y si te dijera que no quiero eso?

—¿Qué quieres, entonces?

Los labios de Tigresa se deslizaron por el pecho de Tai Lung, hasta llegar a su hombro, en donde sin cuidado alguno, clavó sus dientes hasta conseguir un jadeo por parte del felino.

—¿Y si te dijera que seré yo quien te tomará? —Murmuró ella. Su voz ronca por el deseo— Será a mí a quien rogarás que no pare. Me verás montarte, mientras intentas desatar tus manos del cabezal de la cama, ansiando tocar mis pechos, anhelando sostener mis caderas y clavarte con fuerza en mí.

—Oh, demonios —Con un gruñido, Tai Lung escondió el rostro en el cuello de Tigresa. Sus dedos se hundieron en la tierna carne de ella— Tú quieres matarme ¿Cierto? Lo estás haciendo a propósito —Como única respuesta, ella emitió una dulce risilla— Eres una jodida gata —Masculló, disfrutando el suave ronroneo de ella— Sabes que, algún día, disfrutaré de tu trasero ¿No?

—Pero ese día, no es hoy.

Tigresa se apartó unos centímetros de Tai Lung, observando con burla los nublados ojos del leopardo, ocultando su sonrisa de satisfacción al sentir aquel bulto hacer presión contra su abdomen. Tai Lung jugaba con una chica diferente cada día. Les endulzaba el oído, un par de palabras lindas y ya las tenía para él. Pero a Tigresa también le gustaba jugar. Ella también disfrutaba de ver como él parecía dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de inmiscuirse entre los pantalones de ella. La sensación de superioridad era embriagante, aquel poder que le daba sobre él era simplemente… único.

Ambos rieron. Tai Lung por no saber muy bien que decir. Debía admitirlo, Tigresa era un desafío. Lo dejaba sin palabras. Las frases que usaba con las demás chicas no parecían importarle. Comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente conocía a su amiga como creyó que lo hacía.

_¿Qué le gustaría a Tigresa en un hombre?_ La pregunta lo sorprendió a él mismo. Sabía que ser tierno y dulce, como solía ser Po, solo le serviría para que lo mandara a volar ante el primer atisbo de timidez. Además, viniendo de él, ella no se lo creería.

Aquello comenzaba a frustrarlo, pero se obligó a mantener aquella ancha sonrisa, ignorando el dolor entre sus piernas, provocado por aquellas prometedoras palabras de la felina.

—Ven. No quiero malos entendidos respecto a ti.

De repente, la voz de ella le sonó más fría, distante, como si intentara ocultar algo. ¿Que se había perdido esta vez? Arqueó una ceja, dirigiendo una escéptica mirada a los severos ojos de la felina.

—¿Y desde cuando eso te interesa?

—Solo quiero irme. ¿Sí?

Su tono cortante no admitía réplicas. Tai Lung tan solo asintió y la siguió a través de la multitud, empujando disimuladamente a las personas para hacerse paso. Entonces, la respuesta a su anterior pregunta apareció por si sola al otro lado de la calle, junto a un pequeño puesto de juegos: Po, observándolos, mientras su mano derecha permanecía entrelazada con la de Song.

No, no _los_ observaba. La observaba a ella. Sus ojos seguían a Tigresa… Y Tai Lung simplemente quiso golpearlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

**Y hasta aquí todo… Por ahora. Creo que me emocioné un poquito, especialmente con Tai Lung ;) Todos aquí ocultan algo, todos saben algo que no deben de saber otros, solo queda averiguar una cosa; ¿Qué? xD**


	5. Ayúdame a olvidar

**Olá, meus amores... (Google traductor detectado) xD Bueh, la cosa es que volví a joderlos con mis locuras. Ya que, culpen a las malas juntas que me meten ideas raras en la cabeza. **

**Antes que nada, he de advertirles que este capítulo contiene escenas "un poco" fuertes (sexo) y si no es de su agrado, tiene dos opciones… 1) O se saltan el capítulo hasta el final, o 2) leen y se contienen de insultar. Solo eso, aunque, siendo sincera, no creo que haya muchos en Fanfiction que no se lea los lemmon's de vez en cuando… Ahaajajaja ¡Pillines! xD**

**TiPofanforever: **Nah, ya que… Tai Lung no es el único loquillo Jajajajaja Po, Tigresa y Song no son para nada inocentes xD

**fanatico z: **Uff… Po le partiría la mandarina en gajos al leopardo de un solo golpe. Ni creas que me olvido de la verdadera fuerza de Po. ¡Ya deja de regañarme! Voy a llorar T.T xD… Tai Lung es un hijo de dama nocturna, dicho y hecho, y creo que he dejado obvio que no tiene ninguna intención honrada para el resto de la trama… Ya que. ¿Escritora diferente? Espero que eso sea bueno xD

P.D. Ya deja a la felina hacer su vida… ¿Qué tienes contra las mujeres de mente abiera? xD

P.D. Mmmmm… Limón y tequila, tequila y limón xD

**Master Skirrel: **¿Sexy? ¿Yo?... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA Amigo, el aceite extra virgen tiene más sensualidad que yo xD Que bueno que te guste la historia :D

**Kung fu pana no me pertece y ya conocen al resto… Ideas de planes malvados para adueñarnos de DreamWorks bienvenidos sean xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: <strong>_Ayúdame a olvidar_**.**

La fresca brisa de la noche se colaba por la pequeña ventana del cuarto, sacudiendo suavemente las delgadas cortinas, y la fantasmal luz de la luna apenas si alcanzaba a iluminar pequeños rincones de la oscura habitación.

Po yacía acostado en su cama, con su mano izquierda tras la nuca a modo de almohada y la mirada fija en el techo. No podía dormir. Estaba cansado, pero el sueño parecía no llegar a él. Miró de reojo hacia abajo, observando a Song, que dormía cómodamente acurrucada contra su pecho. Exhaló un suspiro y volvió la mirada al techo, mientras que en su mente la imagen de Tigresa y Tai Lung en el festival se repetía por milésima vez, casi burlándose de él, restregándole en la cara como las manos del leopardo se deslizaban con total libertad por el contorno del cuerpo de ella, deleitándose de su estrecha cintura, sin que ella hiciera el mínimo intento por evitarlo.

Tigresa parecía contenta. Sonreía, como en años la había visto sonreír, y desde dónde él estaba con Song, incluso por encima de la música, podía oír su estruendosa y para nada delicada carcajada, aquella que la hacía parecer un cerdito y que solamente sus más cercanos amigos conocían. Y aquella manera en que sus ojos brillaban…

Cerró los ojos y se los restregó con su mano libre, intentando espabilar su mente de aquellas imágenes. No, no tenía que pensar en eso. No quería. Se obligó a recordar todo lo que ella había hecho, todo el daño que le había causado, se obligó a recordar aquellas hirientes palabras, tapando el dolor con el rencor de aquel tiempo… Sin embargo, ni todo el rencor del mundo, ni todo el dolor que una pequeña frase murmurada sin pensar podía provocar, alcanzaría para tapar el amor que sentía por ella.

La amaba con locura y la odiaba por ello.

Exhaló un suspiro y zafó su brazo derecho del agarre de Song, para luego hacer a un lado las sábanas y sentarse en el borde de la cama. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos, pasando sus dedos por el pelaje.

—¿Po?

La adormilada voz de Song llamó su atención, a la vez que la mano de ella se deslizaba con mimo por su pecho.

—Perdón —Dijo él— No quería despertarte.

La baja risa de la leopardo acompañó al murmullo de las sabanas al rozarse entre sí. Song se sentó en el cama, pegando su pecho desnudo a la espalda de Po, y pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de él, entrelazando sus manos sobre el pecho del panda. Po colocó las manos sobre las de ella, acariciándolas.

—No hay problema —Emitió un bajo ronroneo— No tengo sueño.

Los labios de ella se posaron en la nuca del panda y poco a poco, con ligeros besos, avanzaron hacia su cuello. Po jadeó y estiró una mano para acariciar la mejilla de la leopardo, que lentamente bajó por su hombro, ida y vuelta, mordiendo ligeramente su piel.

—Song… —Llamó.

—¿Mmm?

Debía admitir que la sensación comenzaba a embriagarlo y tal vez, si ella insistía unos minutos más, terminaría cayendo en sus brazos. Pero no. Se giró, quedando de frente a la felina, y depositó un ligero beso en su frente, para luego volver a acostarse con ella en sus brazos.

El sexo no era algo que le apeteciera demasiado en ese momento. Song no protestó y se dejó abrazar, acurrucandose contra el pecho de él, mientras que la mano del panda paseaba distraídamente por su espalda.

Permanecieron en silencio, cada cual inmerso en su propio mundo de pensamientos. Po intentaba apartar cualquier imagen de Tigresa de su mente. Incluso él admitía que comenzaba a ser enfermante no poder pasar ni un segundo sin recordarla. ¿Podía alguien ser más patético? Porque a él no se le ocurría ningún ejemplo. Tenía a Song en sus brazos. Una joven bonita, tierna, cariñosa y que a leguas se notaba que estaba enamorada de él. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Song lo amaba, Tigresa no.

—¿Me dirás de una vez qué sucede? —Song se reincorporó, apoyando sus brazos en el pecho del panda para sostenerse— Y no te atrevas a decirme que nada.

No era enfado lo que había en su voz, más bien parecía aquel reproche causado por la preocupación. Po mantuvo su mirada en el techo, incapaz de ver aquellos ojos morados. Song podía ser comprensiva, pero no era para que abusara de aquella paciencia que desde el principio le había tenido a él.

—No creo que debamos hablar de eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

—Song… —Po suspiró— ¿Enserio quieres saber qué sucede?

—Antes que nada, soy tu amiga… Solo me preocupo por ti.

Po giró en la cama, apoyando el peso del cuerpo sobre su codo para reincorporarse, y miró los atentos ojos de Song, que permaneció recostada, cruzando sus manos tras la nuca a modo de almohada. La leopardo le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y simplemente cerró los ojos, esperando que él se animara a hablar.

—Es Tigresa…

—Aja.

—Ella… Parece que tiene algo con Tai Lung… Aunque la semana pasado vino con un tal Xiao.

—¡Pero que zo…! Comprendo.

—Realmente no sé qué pensar.

—Eres un idiota.

—Realmente, se me ocurre que engaña a Xiao con Tai Lung, pero ellos no… —Se detuvo al comprender lo que la leopardo había dicho— ¡Song!

Po arrugó el entrecejo y junto a un resoplido de fastidio, se dejó caer de espaldas en su lado de la cama, escuchando la cantarina y burlona risa de la leopardo. Song se reincorporó, sin molestarse en cubrir su pecho desnudo con la sábana, y se inclinó sobre él, apoyando el peso del cuerpo con sus codos sobre el pecho del panda. Sonrió y acunó el rostro de Po entre sus manos, antes de depositar un ligero y casto beso en sus labios, apenas perceptible por parte de ambos.

—Eres un idiota… ¡Ten algo de dignidad, panda!

Po arqueó una ceja y repasó con la mirada a Song, o al menos lo que alcanzaba a ver de sus pechos y el largo rabo serpenteando alto.

—Estás en mi cama. Desnuda. Dándome consejos sobre otra mujer.

Song rodó los ojos y golpeó con su puño el pecho del oso, cuyos labios se torcieron en una mueca por el dolor.

—Pero yo no te estoy llorando —Replicó, con la mandíbula en alto— Es más, creo que fui yo quien te persuadió.

—Siéntete orgullosa de robar mi inocencia… ¡Y luego los pervertidos somos los hombres!

Los labios de Song se curvaron en una pícara sonrisa, a la vez que depositaba un tierno beso en la mejilla del oso. Su pierna rozando tentativamente la entrepierna de Po.

—No son los únicos con necesidades —Comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa— Y ser mujer no me hace de piedra.

El comentario hizo reír a Po, o tal vez fue la cosquilleante sensación que aquella caricia provocaba. Ambos riendo sobre los labios del otro. Las manos de Po viajaron por la desnuda espalda de la felina, trazando la línea de su columna con la yema de sus dedos y probocándole un fuerte ronroneo, mientras su otra mano presionaba sobre los glúteos de ella.

Song deslizó una pierna por encima de Po, quedando a horcajadas sobre él, y se sujetó de sus hombros. Sin rodeos, con una ancha sonrisa en sus labios, se dejó caer sobre el ya erecto miembro del oso… Ambos retuvieron el aire de sus pulmones, acostumbrando sus cuerpos a la embriagante sensación de placer, para luego exhalarlo en un pesado jadeo.

Las manos de Po se colocaron en las caderas de la chica, sus dedos clavándose en su piel, tan fuerte que ella estuvo segura de que dejaría marca. Aunque realmente no le importaba.

—¿Sabes?... —La voz de Song fue aguda, demasiado forzada— No… —Un gemido la interrumpió— No deberías llorar por ella.

—Yo… Yo no lloro.

—Si lo haces… ¡Ay, si!…. Ella… ¡Oh, dioses!… Ella te lastimó… ¡Demonios, si!

—Mejor… Deja eso para más tarde.

—Pero…¡Es una… !

Sin embargo, antes de que la leopardo comenzara con su sarta de palabras malsonantes, Po giró en el cama, quedando él arriba, y plantó sus labios sobre los de ella…

Si estaba con Song, no era para pensar en Tigresa. No quería que fuera ella quien soportara hablar de la felina rayada. Tal vez la leopardo podría mostrarse comprensiva, paciente, tal vez escondiera con una ancha sonrisa que aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero Po sabía que le estaba lastimando.

Si había decidido estar con la Song, darse otra oportunidad para ser feliz junto a alguien que lo amara, no era para que en las noches le hiciera el amor a ella pensando en otra. No, eso era demasiado bajo. Song tenía razón, estaba dejando la dignidad de lado… Y eso era algo que no podía permitirse.

* * *

><p>Estiró su mano derecha por encima del posa brazo del amplio sillón de terciopelo rojo y sus dedos rozaron el cristal de la copa sobre la pequeña mesita redonda a su lado. La sujetó y se la llevó a los labios, bebiendo del ambarino líquido, mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en el hipnótico bailar de las llamas en la amplia chimenea. La habitación estaba a oscuras y el crujir de la leña al consumirse era el único sonido que se oía en la casa. El licor quemó su garganta, pero la relajante sensación al terminar su tercera copa la invadió casi al instante, dejando aquello de lado. El mareo comenzaba a afectarle y sus párpados se sentían pesados.<p>

Alguien se acercó por detrás. Sus pies descalzos apenas si fueron un suave murmullo sobre la mullida alfombra del suelo. Ya sabía quién era. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió al sentir unas pesadas manos caer con firmeza sobre sus hombros, brindándole un suave masaje que ella aceptó con un bajo ronroneo de satisfacción.

Relajó la espalda contra el alto respaldo y dejó aquellas manos deslizarse por su hombros, apartando la estorbosa bata que traía puesta. La seda le acarició la piel al caer por sus hombros.

—Está usted muy tensa.

La ronca voz masculina de aquella pantera acarició sus oídos. Tigresa exhaló un suspiro.

—Creo que tenías razón, Akira, no debí haber ido a aquel festival.

Las manos de la pantera se deslizaron un poco más abajo, abriendo ligeramente la pequeña bata y dejando ver unos pequeños y redondos pechos. A Tigresa no le molestó. Le permitió hacer. Demasiado cansada para protestar, sin ánimos para indicarle al felino dónde debía tocar y dónde no. Solo quería sentirse mimada.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—No sé realmente —Admitió ella. Exhaló un suspiro al sentir la suave caricia de los dedos de la pantera en su cuello— Supongo que me dejé llevar por las emociones.

—¿Me permite opinar?

—No —Lo cortó, casi de inmediato.

Akira no insistió. El silencio se volvió algo pesado, no sólo para él, sino para Tigresa también. Por unos minutos, tan solo observó la leña consumirse entre aquellas llamas. La tenue luz que estas emitían hacían resaltar aquellas motas ambarinas en sus ojos a las que muy pocos ponían la atención suficiente como para notarlas en medio de aquella mirada dura y severa. Uno de esos pocos había sido Po, cuando ella apenas tenía trece años. Eran apenas unos niños. Pero eso no evitó que sintiera aquel cálido sentimiento en su pecho al escuchar el comentario del oso acerca de aquel pequeño detalle en sus ojos.

_No son carmín, _había dicho, _también tienen un lindo color ámbar… Son como las llamas. ¿Sabes? Cálidos._

Inmediatamente, las mejillas del panda se ruborizaron y cuando ella le preguntó qué había dicho, no porque no haya escuchado, sino porque creyó habérselo imaginado, él murmuró un tímido "Nada", antes de volver la mirada al frente, esquivando la de ella. El recuerdo era agradable, despertaba en Tigresa aquel calor en su pecho que hacía tanto tiempo no sentía, pero a la vez, también ocasionaba aquel dolor que desde hacía tiempo se esforzaba en ignorar.

Simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla derecha, hasta caer en la copa ya vacía que aún sostenía en su mano.

—Debería dejar atrás aquellos sentimientos —La voz de Akira fue apenas un murmullo. Tímido, temeroso— No le hace bien. Aquel oso no se la merece si la hizo sufrir tanto.

Akira acercó su mano a la mejilla de ella y secó el rastro húmedo de la lágrima con sus nudillos. Tigresa inclinó el rostro, frotando la mejilla contra la palma de la pantera, y dejó la copa en la mesita junto al sillón, antes de tomar la mano de Akira entre las suyas. Escuchó la respiración del felino acelerarse cuando ella deslizó la mano de él por debajo de la tela de la bata, colocándola justo sobre su pecho izquierdo.

Sus pezones se endurecieron ante el suave contacto. La mano de Akira presionó por si sola su pecho y lo masajeó en pequeños círculos. Tigresa cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Akira —Llamó. Su voz forzada— Párate delante de mí.

—Sí, señora.

La mano del felino se apartó de su pecho y Tigresa abrió los ojos, observando la pantera caminar y detenerse frente a ella. Alto, delgado, hombros anchos y estrechas caderas. Sin mucho músculo, pero con un cuerpo trabajado por el esfuerzo físico que requería los trabajos diarios. Sus delgados labios se curvaban en una orgullosa sonrisa y sus ojos celestes, resaltando en medio de aquel oscuro pelaje, brillaban con cierto desafío implícito en ellos. Estaba completamente desnudo.

Tigresa esbozó una ladina sonrisa y lentamente deslizó la lengua por su labio superior, deleitándose de la deliciosa vista que el felino le ofrecía. Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Ardientes, llenos de deseo, una mirada lasciva que pareció estimular la zona sur de la anatomía del felino. Ella cruzó las piernas, dejando la bata deslizarse y dejar ver varios centímetros de piel, y estiró una pierna en dirección a la pantera, rozando el miembro erecto con la punta de su pie.

Akira arrugó el entrecejo y ahogó un gemido.

—De rodillas.

Casi de inmediato, las piernas de él se flexionaron y cayó de rodillas frente a Tigresa. Su cabeza gacha, los celestes ojos fijos en el suelo y sus manos tras la espalda. Tigresa se relamió los labios, satisfecha, mientras su mente intentaba averiguar por dónde empezar. Tenía tantos planes para él… Ella misma pudo oler su propia excitación. Estaba húmeda y un estremecimiento le dejó los pelos de punta por la anticipación.

Apoyándose con el codo sobre su rodilla, se inclinó hacia delante, quedando con su rostro a milímetros del de la pantera, y deslizó con mimo sus dedos por la mejilla de él. No hicieron falta palabras. Akira ya sabía qué hacer. Con delicadeza, sujetó el pie derecho de Tigresa entre sus manos y presionó los labios sobre su tobillo. Lentamente, subió por su pierna, besando con mimo, arrancando bajos suspiros de la felina. En ningún momento levantó la mirada.

Llegó hasta la rodilla de ella y aún con la cabeza gacha, se enderezó frente a Tigresa y con sumo cuidado, casi con temor, estiró sus manos hacia la tira que aferraba aquella bata al cuerpo de la felina.

Tigresa colocó sus manos sobre las de él, entrelazando sus dedos, ayudándole a desatar el ligero nudo. Él podía hacerlo solo, pero a ella simplemente le gustaba rozar sus manos, algo que jamás admitiría. La bata se abrió de par en par, revelando su plano abdomen. El oscuro pelaje de las manos de Akira contrastaba con el pelaje blanco del torso de ella. Con delicadeza, pero también firmeza, él le sujetó de la cintura y la atrajo unos centímetros más para el borde del sillón. Tigresa le dejó hacer. Akira sujetó la los bordes de la bata y lentamente la deslizó por los hombros de ella, despojándola de aquella estorbosa prenda.

Por unos segundos, Tigresa casi esperó que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, esperó sentir con ansias aquel pudor al verse desnuda ante un macho. Pero aquello no llegó… A veces, ansiaba sentirse como aquella niña en su primera vez. Sentirse tímida, tal vez hasta insegura, que sus manos temblaran ante el contacto del sexo opuesto. Pero sabía que eso ya no pasaría.

La vida era dura y con el tiempo, lo primero en llevarse era la inocencia.

—Es usted muy hermosa —La ronca voz de Akira interrumpió el silencio— Perfecta.

Tigresa sonrió para su compañero. Sujetó las manos de él con las suyas y las colocó sobre sus hombros, deslizándolas hacia abajo. Akira deslizó la yema de los dedos por los costados de sus pechos, estremeciéndola, y lentamente bajó por su abdomen. Tigresa ronroneó y estiró su mano derecha hacia la mejilla de Akira, acariciándole con mimo, para luego sujetarle de la barbilla con los dedos índice y pulgar, y acercarle el rostro hasta sus pechos.

Ella tan solo cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la placentera sensación que le brindaban los labios del felino alrededor de sus duros pezones, que adoloridos clamaban por algo de atención.

—Po… —Suspiró, sin ser consciente de ello.

Tigresa nunca supo qué aquel nombre salió de sus labios, su mente estaba demasiado nublada para ser consciente de su error. Los labios de la pantera bajando por su plano abdomen era todo en lo que su mente se concentraba. A centímetros de aquel lugar que ella ansiaba a que él llegara, Akira cambió de dirección y se dirigió por su muslo izquierdo. Tigresa bufó de pura frustración, más no lo impidió. Recostó la espalda contra el respaldo del sillón y dejó a Akiva avanzar por la cara interna de su muslo. Él repitió el proceso con ambas piernas. Tomándose su tiempo, sin prisas, enloqueciéndola y casi desesperándola.

Tigresa sabía lo que él quería, pero no iba a darle aquel placer. No se lo daba a nadie, mucho menos a uno de sus chicos. Él quería oírla rogar. Oírla pedir lo que deseaba. Pero eso sería darle un poder que no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante ningún hombre. Gruñó y ya harta de tanto rodeo, sujetó de la nuca a la pantera y simplemente le acercó el rostro al punto que tanto deseaba. Akira rió, una risa un tanto arrogante, y ella al instante jaló del pelaje de entre sus orejas, obligándole a echar atrás la cabeza y mirarla.

Sus ojos, ardientes cual llamas, se posaron en los nublados ojos celestes de él. Una mirada dura y severa, pero con algo más escondido en lo profundo. Tigresa se inclinó son el rostro a milímetros del de él y deslizó su mano por sus duros pectorales, afirmando ligeramente sus uñas. Una advertencia.

—Akira, mi amor, no juegues conmigo.

Sus labios rozaron los de él.

—Pensé que eso le gustaba, mi señora.

Una sonrisa no esbozada brilló en los ojos de él. Tigresa sonrió y acarició los labios de la pantera con los suyos, en un ligero contacto que apenas le duró un par de segundos. Aplastó su mano en el pecho de Akira y con un ligero empujón, le hizo caer de culo al suelo.

Sin embargo, algo que Tigresa no tomó en cuenta, fue que las manos de él se colocaron en su muñeca y jalaron de ella, que cayó sobre la pantera.

Arrugó el entrecejo y con sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de él, se enderezó para verle el rostro. Ver aquel color celeste se le hizo como ver el cielo. La juguetona diversión brillaba en ellos y a Tigresa le fue inevitable sonreír. Colocó su frente sobre la de él, sus narices rozándose, y ambos rieron. Akira le besó en la comisura de los labios y bajó por la línea de su mandíbula hasta su cuello, en donde se detuvo para apartarse y ver los ojos de la felina. Amaba esos ojos. Eran especiales. Cálidos, amables, suaves, casi maternales, pero al siguiente segundo podían volverse seductores, severos, oscurecidos por la pasión que ella llevaba dentro.

Akira sonrió. Deslizó la yema de sus dedos por la mejilla de ella, bajando por su cuello y deteniéndose en el inicio de sus senos, para luego juntar las muñecas y colocarlas frente al rostro de ella. Tigresa lo observó, la diversión brillando en cada uno de sus gestos, y se las sujetó, aplastándolas contra el suelo a cada lado de su cabeza.

De repente, el silencio de la sala le pareció distinto. Más profundo, pero no por eso menos agradable.

Con delicadeza, casi con timidez, movió sus caderas sobre el ya erecto miembro de la pantera. Iría lento esta vez. Disfrutaría de ver el entrecejo de Akira arrugarse, sus labios formar una pequeña "O" o de simplemente oírlo contener los jadeos ante cada roce. Las manos de él se cerraron y Tigresa le sintió tensarse bajo su agarre. Él era más fuerte que ella, fácilmente podría liberarse, pero ambos sabían que no sería así. Otro roce y las caderas de él también se movieron, buscando más, pidiendo silenciosamente que acabara con aquello.

Tigresa cerró los ojos, liberando un suave gemido ante aquel dulce jalón de los músculos en lo profundo de su vientre. Su rabo serpenteaba alto en el aire, completamente erizado, y su espalda se arqueaba ante cada roce de sus sexos. Escuchó un jadeo ahogado de Akira y ella emitió un gruñido de advertencia.

—No te atrevas a acabar —Amenazó.

Cada músculo en el cuerpo del felino se tensó con la dulce tortura de ella. Entonces, cuando menos lo esperaba, Tigresa detuvo el vaivén de sus caderas. Akira quiso llorar, rogarle que siguiera, pero antes de poder protestar, la cálida humedad de ella rodeando su miembro le quitó el aliento… Le quitó el aliento a ambos. Tigresa permaneció quieta sobre él, acostumbrado su cuerpo, saboreando los primeros segundos de la exquisita sensación. El aire se retuvo por sí solo en sus pulmones, para más tarde ser exhalado como un ahogado gemido.

Tigresa le soltó las muñecas y colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de él, sujetándose, mientras sus caderas se movían con extremada lentitud. Akira quiso tocarla, colocar sus manos en aquellos redondos pechos que botaban delante de él, delinear su silueta, pero la advertencia en aquellos ojos carmín le hicieron dejar sus manos dónde ella las había dejado.

—Tigresa… —Jadeó él.

La felina sonrió, aumentando poco a poco la fuerza de sus movimientos. Un gemido escapó por entre sus labios entreabiertos.

—Más fuerte —Pidió— No te escucho.

—Tigresa —Repitió Akira, más fuerte, más claro— Oh, Tigresa.

Tigresa sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Sus garras arañaban los hombros de Akira. Se movía con fuerza, sin ritmo fijo, tan solo movimientos bruscos y desparejos. No se molestó en retener los altos gemidos que escapaban por sus labios entreabiertos. Se dejó llevar por el calor líquido que quemaba en su vientre, por la pasión del momento, por la ronca y jadeante voz de Akira repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre, rogando para que no se detuviera jamás.

Todo era familiar, conocido, pero nuevo a la vez. Tigresa conocía cada sensación de su cuerpo, cada reacción. Sabía lo que vendría o lo que aquel tirón dentro de su vientre significaba. Pero siempre había algo, algo nuevo, distinto, que la sorprendía, algo que arrasaba con ella y destruía cada una de sus defensas mentales.

De repente, su mente quedó en blanco, ajena a todo lo que no fuera el remolino de sensaciones de su cuerpo. La voz de Akira dejó de oírse, o tal vez fuera ella que decidió ignorarla. Gimió, tan alto como su voz de lo permitía, y arqueó la espalda cuando el orgasmo arrasó con cada fibra de su ser, haciéndola temblar en una aquella confusa marea, dejándola sin fuerzas, sin aliento. Una satisfecha sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

Se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Akira, que no dudó en rodearla en un protector abrazo, pero no dejó de moverse. Lenta y pausadamente.

Murmuró un par de palabras y las caderas de Akira arremetieron contra ella. Brusco, duro, salvaje. Casi doloroso. A Tigresa no le importó. Le gustaba. Escondió el rostro en el cuello de él, dejándose abrazar por aquellos fuertes brazos, deleitándose por los jadeos de placer de la pantera, hasta que él también terminó… No dijeron nada. Se quedaron en silencio, abrazados, recuperando el aliento perdido. Tigresa trazaba líneas irregulares sobre el pecho de él, mientras que las manos de la pantera se deslizaban distraídamente por la espalda de ella. Ambos ronroneaban y al percatarse de ello, sus divertidas risas llenaron el lugar.

—¿Akira?

—¿Hum?

—Eres un bruto —Reclamó, a modo de broma— Me duele todo.

Ambos rieron. Tigresa se apartó de Akira y disimulando lo mejor posible el temblor de sus piernas, se colocó de pie. Recogió su bata del suelo y se la colocó, anudando bien la tira a la cintura, para luego volverse y dirigirle una cálida sonrisa a Akira. Estuvo por decirle que debía irse a dormir ya, pero el pensamiento de estar sola en su cama la detuvo. De repente, algo frío le invadió el cuerpo. Algo que la hizo sentirse vacía, como si no fuera más que un mero envoltorio. Antes, jamás les habría pedido a ninguno que durmiera con ella. Sin embargo, esas últimas semanas ni ella misma entendía qué le sucedía.

Estiró una mano y Akira la siguió sin siquiera pensárselo.

* * *

><p>No. El cuarto de ella no era de esos por cuya ventana <em>"se colaban los radiantes rayos del sol de un nuevo día… "<em>. Era oscuro, incluso hasta frío. Las pesadas cortinas color vino en las ventanas, que día y noche permanecían echadas, apenas si permitían el acceso de tenues rayos que con suerte iluminaban unas centímetros más allá de esta. Sin embargo, a opinión de Akira, aquella habitación no podía reflejar mejor a su dueña. Desde los muebles de madera oscura, hasta las blancas paredes.

Recostado de lado en la amplia y mullida cama, con la blanca sábana cubriéndole de las caderas hacia abajo, observó a la tigresa de bengala dormida a su lado. Estaba de espaldas a él, por lo que no podía verle el rostro. La sábana se ajustaba a cada delicada curva de su cuerpo, tapando lo justo y necesario, dejando su espalda descubierta. La mano le cosquilleo, deseando tocar cada raya negra sobre aquel anaranjada y sedoso pelaje. Una sonrisa sabedora curvó sus delgados labios, a la vez que lentamente estiraba su mano, rozando con la yema de sus dedos la columna de la felina.

Ella se estiró en la cama, arqueando levemente la espalda, y emitió un dulce ronroneo. Akira continuó con su caricia, dirigiendo la mano hacia la cadera de ella, descendiendo por su estrecha figura y delineando su contorno. Tigresa no despertó. Se estiró, ronroneó y siguió durmiendo, mientras que la mano de la pantera recorría todo aquella que la sábana no alcanzaba a cubrir. Le gustaba verla dormir. Observar su pecho subir y bajar al rito de su acompasada respiración, oír los suaves ronroneos que emitía entre sueños. Era como ver a otra Tigresa. Ver aquel lado vulnerable de ella, aquel que necesitaba ser abrazado, mimado. Era como ver a la niña dentro de la mujer.

Akira se acercó unos centímetros a ella y presionó suavemente sus delgados labios sobre la sien, para luego hacer a un lado las sábanas a levantarse.

Sus pies se hundieron en la mullida alfombra del suelo, provocándole cosquillas, y sus ojos vagaron con pereza por el cuarto. Maldijo mentalmente al recordar que sus pantalones habían quedado en la sala y algunas de aquellas malsonantes palabras fueron murmuradas al ver que no tenía con qué cubrirse para ir a por ellos. Dirigió una mirada por encima de su hombro a Tigresa, que seguía durmiendo ajena a aquel pequeño problema, con la intención de reprocharle silenciosamente aquello, pero sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa al ver a la felina girar en la cama, quedando de cara a él, y acurrucarse contra sus propios brazos y piernas.

No, no podía reprocharle nada, ni siquiera mentalmente.

Sin más opción, confiando que aún fuera lo demasiado temprano como para que hubiera alguien más en la casa, salió del cuarto y caminó por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras, bajando hacia la sala. Tal como los había dejado la noche anterior, la tan buscada prenda yacía colgando del brazo derecho de uno de los sillones que rodeaban la mesita de centro.

Sin molestarse en su desnudez, caminó a paso pesado hacía el mueble, aún algo adormilado… Entonces, la puerta principal se abrió y un grito, un tanto afeminado para la opinión del felino, le hizo pegar un respingo. De un manotazo, tomó el pantalón y lo presionó contra su entrepierna, cubriendo su desnudez lo mejor posible.

—¡Oh, santa la madre que te tiró en este mundo!—Exclamó una ronca voz, al parecer el dueño del anterior chillido, con cierta pena.

— ¡¿Que carajos haces en pelotas, Akira?! —Le siguió otra voz, igual de ronca, aunque mucho más grave. Xiang.

—¡Les dije que estaba aquí! —Les siguió una voz, también masculina, pero más entusiasta y jovial. Jian, un tigre blanco—¡Quiero mis diez monedas, Xiao!

Inmediatamente, aun sujetando el pantalón con la mano izquierda, Akira llevó su dedo índice de la derecha hasta los labios, emitiendo un molesto "Shh", indicándole al lobo gris parado junto a la puerta y al leopardo, el puma y el tigre blanco que lo acompañaban, que bajaran la voz, para después dirigir una fugaz mirada de reojo hacia las escaleras, como si de aquella manera, pudiera comprobar que aquel pequeño escándalo no hubiera despertado a Tigresa.

Las miradas de los cuatro machos frente a él variaron desde divertidas, hasta burlonas, a la vez que Rui, el lobo gris cuyo grito afeminado casi ensordeció a Akira, le reclamaba a la pantera que se colocara los pantalones. Casi inmediatamente, los cuatro machos en la puerta tuvieron que cerrar con fuerza sus ojos, algunos incluso tapar sus rostros con ambas manos, todos ellos exclamando todo tipo de palabras ofensivas hacia la pantera, al ver a esta colocarse los pantalones con la misma tranquilidad que la que hubiera tenido de estar solo en la sala.

Akira se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a tan inusual escena, antes de que una pregunta un tanto seria se hiciera presente en su mente.

—¿Y ustedes de dónde vienen? —Interrogó, con ojos entrecerrados.

—Ellos, no sé. Yo vengo de meditar—Contestó Xiang, casi de inmediato. A ninguno le gustó el brillo oscuro de sus ojos— Y si no les importa, iré a preparar el desayuno.

El puma atravesó a paso veloz la sala hasta la amplia cocina, ignorando las cuatro miradas que se posaban en él. Esperaron a que los pasos de aquel felino dejaran de oírse, antes de agruparse los cuatro, el tigre, el leopardo, la pantera y el lobo gris, uno al lado de otro y hablar en voz baja, susurrando para que Xiang no los oyera.

A ninguno le agradaba la actitud del puma. Demasiado arrogante, demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Les hablaba de manera despectiva y su mirada siempre estaba por encima de su hombro, como si de alguna manera él fuera más que todos ellos. Al principio, decidieron ignorarlo. _Ya se le pasará._ Se dijeron. Pero comenzaba a tornarse demasiado molesto como para tolerarlo.

Y quien peor lo pasaba era Xiao. Era como si el puma aquel se las hubiera agarrado específicamente con él, siempre tirándole indirectas, insinuando algo solo para molestarle.

—Tal vez le gustas, Xiao—Comentó Jian, a modo de burla— Apuesto a que es gay —Una ancha y jovial sonrisa curvó sus labios— Tiene buen trasero ¿No? Los de nalgas grandes son gays.

Akira y Rui dirigieron escépticas miradas al tigre blanco, casi burlándose, mientras que un bajo gruñido brotaba de la garganta del leopardo.

—Creo que él gay es otro —Respondió sombríamente Xiao.

—Ser inseguro respecto a tu sexualidad también es de gay —Comentó inocentemente Jian, junto a una ancha y torcida sonrisa.

El único que no se carcajeó ante aquello fue Xiao, que junto a un bufido de exasperación, se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Incluso Xiang, desde la cocina, dejó escapar un par de risas, que ahogó tapándose la boca con su mano.

—Son unos tontos —Masculló el leopardo, antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Jian, Rui y Akira se miraron entre sí, aparentemente serio por unos segundos, solo para luego volver a estallar a carcajadas…

**CON TIGRESA… **

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios al oír las estruendosas carcajadas de sus chicos en la planta baja… Sí, _sus _chicos. Adoraba llamarlos así y sabía que a ellos no les molestaba.

Exhaló un suspiro y giró en la cama, fijando su mirada en el techo, mientras sus manos sostenían la sábana blanca contra su pecho desnudo. No hacía mucho que había despertado. Lo suficiente como para saber que en la planta de abajo tenía a toda su familia esperando. _Familia. _La palabra se le hizo un tanto rara. No solía usarla, pues nunca sintió tener motivo para ello, pero sí había a quienes podía llamarlos así, era a ellos; a Jian, a Akira, Xiao, Xiang y Rui. Ellos siempre estaban para ella y no por el sexo únicamente. Eran sus amigos, aquellos en quienes confiaba para lo que sea, eran sus compañeros, con quienes siempre podría contar para todo. Ellos mismo se encargaban de que ella jamás lo olvidara.

Sonrió y decidió que ya había pasado demasiado en la cama. Le tomó unos treinta minutos bañarse y alistarse. Un chaleco azul, parecido al rojo que solía usar para entrenar, y un pantalón holgado negro fue lo que se puso. Tal vez hacía años que no vivía en el Palacio de Jade, pero la mayoría de la ropa que no fuera la de entrenamiento se le seguía haciendo rara, casi incómoda. Por hábito, se echó una pequeña mirada al espejo. No era vanidosa, tampoco de quienes solían pasarse horas perfeccionando su aspecto, pero mínimo siempre se aseguraba que cada ropa estuviera en su lugar y que su pelaje bien cepillado.

Sonrió a su reflejo y salió del cuarto.

En cuanto puso un pie en el pasillo, las carcajadas y voces varias llenaron sus oídos. Se divertían, o eso parecía. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y con algo de prisa, bajó los peldaños de las escaleras. Sus mejillas ardieron al ver la sala y recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, aunque no de vergüenza precisamente. Nunca de vergüenza, o pena.

—Buenos días —Saludó, entrando a la cocina.

Cinco pares de ojos masculinos se giraron en su dirección y cinco sonrisas, cada una distinta a la otra, le devolvieron el saludo. Tigresa se fue a sentar en el extremo de la mesa.

—¿Qué tal dormiste? —Cuestionó Akira, sentado a su derecha.

Ella se encogió de hombros y le dirigió una significativa mirada.

—Muy bien.

Respuesta corta, pero llena de significado. La pantera le sonrió de vuelta, con el sonrojo oculto tras su pelaje negro, y se levantó de su asiento para servirle el desayuno a su amiga. Tal como cada mañana. Preguntas varias se escucharon en la cocina, todas dirigidas hacia Tigresa. Que planeaba hacer en el día, si tenía libre a la tarde, si quería acompañarlos a algún lugar, etc. Ella sonreía y declinaba las ofertas con amabilidad, alegando tener trabajo con su tío, para luego asegurar que otro día. Sus respuestas siempre eran cortas, casi cortantes, pero a ninguno le molestaba. La conocían y ella era bastante reservada respecto a muchos temas.

Té y Baozi. Tigresa sonrió por el delicioso aroma y agradeció en un murmullo a Akira, que volvió a sentarse en su lugar para terminar su propio desayuno. La felina tomó un sorbo del té y se llevó un bollo a la boca, comiéndolo de a pequeñas mordidas. Estaba delicioso.

—Yo los preparé —Comentó Xiang, sentado en la última silla del lado izquierdo de la mesa.

Una ancha sonrisa satisfecha curvaba sus labios, lo cual hizo rodar los ojos a casi todos. Se escuchó un "Presumido" murmurado por alguno de los cuatro, probablemente por Rui o Jian, pero Tigresa lo pasó por algo.

—Están deliciosos —Premió, luego de haber terminado el primer bollo.

—Mi madre solía cocinarlos cuando era pequeño… Y pues, aprendí de ella.

—¡Lo confesó! —Exclamó Rui, sentado junto a Akira, llamando la atención de todos— ¡Es gay!

Los chicos volvieron a reír a carcajadas. Xiang arrugó el entrecejo, molesto por aquella insinuación, y emitió un bajo gruñido. Las risas siguieron, hasta que Tigresa, con total calma, levantó una profunda y significativa mirada hacia ellos, aquella que les ponía los pelos de punta a todos.

Ella sonrió, una sonrisa ancha y ladina, y se enderezó en su asiento, tomando una servilleta de la mesa para limpiarse la comisura de los labios.

—Uff… —Suspiró, como quien ha pasado un largo rato bajo el caliente sol de la siesta— Pues para ser gay, es lo suficientemente macho dónde cuenta.

Tigresa le dedicó un guiño cómplice a Xiang, quien sonrió, ignorando las asesinas miradas que se posaban sobre él. El desayuno continuó sin ningún comentario más hacia la sexualidad de algunos de los allí presente, ni cualquier otro tipo de comentarios que podrían resultar molestos u ofensivos hacia algunos de ellos.

Tigresa le preguntó a Jian por Kumiku, la pequeña hija de dos años del tigre blanco. Había visto a la niña tan solo un par de veces, ya que ella vivía con su madre, pero le había tomado cierto cariño. Era tierna, simpática y tenía la misma sonrisa juguetona que su padre. Jian se sonrojó por las preguntas, pero el brillo en sus ojos al hablar de la pequeña le resultó a Tigresa algo adorable.

Rui comentó algo sobre que aquella niña le había hecho trampa en un viejo partido de Mahjong, casi con aires indignados, a lo que rápidamente se sumaron comentarios sobre lo mal que debería jugar el lobo gris como para perder con una niña de tan solo dos años.

Xiao era el único que no hablaba. En silencio, con la mirada casi inexpresiva, comía de su desayuno, escuchando el parloteo de los demás. Él había visto a Kumiku incontables veces, pero los niños no era de su agradado precisamente. No los detestaba, pues en su tiempo él también había sido un niño, como todos, tan solo no se llevaba bien con ellos. Tal vez no les tenía paciencia. Recordando las veces que vio a Kumiku, la imagen de Tigresa con la niña en sus brazos le hizo sonreír. Se veía tan feliz, radiante, como alguien completamente distinta. La niña tocaba el rostro de ella con sus manitas, sujetando y jalando de sus mejillas, mientras que Tigresa reía y atrapaba sus pequeños y regordetes deditos entre sus labios.

Sin embargo, no fue a la felina jugando con la niña lo que llamó su atención, pues para nadie era un secreto que Tigresa amaba a los niños, sino aquel corto comentario que ella había hecho más tarde: _Tal vez yo… _Ni siquiera había terminado la oración, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de la niña. La miraba no solo con cariño, sino con adoración y algo cálido que Xiao no supo identificar. Aunque claro, no le preguntó nada al respecto.

Miró de reojo la mano de Tigresa sobre la mesa y sonrió, para luego colocar encima la suya. Ella volteó la mirada hacia él, un tanto sorprendida por el gesto, pero igualmente le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, entrelazando sus dedos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó con suavidad— No has hablado en toda la mañana.

—Solo no tengo animos de hablar —Respondió, a la vez que apartaba unos centímetros su plato— Por cierto, ya tengo que irme.

Tigresa no respondió. Tan solo asintió y observó al leopardo hacer a un lado la silla, para luego levantarse e irse, no sin antes depositar un suave beso en el dorso de la mano de ella. Por unos segundos, la habitación se quedó en silencio tal que tan sólo se oían los pasos de Xiao en la sala, la puerta al abrirse y la familiar voz de Sheng murmurar algo que nadie alcanzó a escuchar, seguido del azote de la puerta al cerrarse.

Más silencio. El anciano tigre de bengala entró a la cocina con una ancha sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía alegre por algún motivo.

—Buenos días —Saludó— Tigresa ¿Tienes un momento? Tengo que hablar contigo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso es todo… No me linchen xD<strong>


	6. Un largo, largo viaje

**Bueno, iba a subir esto anoche, pero por causas de fuerza mayor me lo he olvidado… Así que aquí está, tanto para los que les guste como para los que no. A estos últimos, les digo que… ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA, HE VUELTO, NENES!... Okay, ¿se nota que me encanta el bardo? ¿No? Espero que no xD**

** adryan. lung: **Bueno, la idea en si es confundir un poco. No hay un final fijo, solo una trama confusa, que tiene el propósito de envolver y atraer por lo amargo y sombrío de la mezcla de emociones en cada situación… El odio, el amor, emergentes como uno solo, la confusión, las versiones distorsionadas de una única realidad.

Y al principio no pensaba en ponerle pareja a Po, pero me pareció un tanto injusto… Además, Song será bastante importante en su momento.

**Master Skirrel: **Jajajajajajajaja… Loquillo ;) Esto no es porno, chico, solo un poco de lemmon para tensar las cosas.

**Coralis101: **¿Quieres más? Aquí tienes más… Y claro que me gusta que los lectores reaccionen ante el trabajo; no hay nada más grato al escribir que saber que generas las reacciones deseadas en quien lo ha leído.

**fanatico z: **Sinceramente, cada comentario tuyo me deja un tanto emocionada… Me da gracia tu empeño en llamar zorra a Tigresa, mientras que a la vez la historia parece gustarte bastante.

**Kung fu panda no me pertenece, bla, bla… Los planes malignos están en proceso. xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6:<strong>_Un largo, largo viaje**.**_

Tigresa miró un tanto extrañada a su tío. Desde la ancha y poco usual sonrisa de sus labios, hasta el pergamino que sostenía en su mano derecha. Asintió, pues no tenía más opción que esa, y siguió a Sheng fuera de la cocina, encogiéndose de hombros ante la silenciosa pregunta que le formulaban las miradas de los chicos. Se preguntaba qué podría querer su tío. Para haber entrado con tal sonrisa y pedido hablar con ella, en privado según podía ver, debía ser algo importante, alguna buena noticia.

_Se va a casar. _La idea hizo sonreír a Tigresa, que mientras seguía a su tío por las escaleras, llevó una mano a su boca para ocultar la risa.

Avanzaron por el pasillo del primer piso hasta la última habitación: El despacho de ella. Tigresa ayudaba a administrar los cultivos en las tierras que originalmente habrían pertenecido a sus padres. No había testamento de ellos, pero por derecho, sus pertenencias habían pasado a ella al morir. Aunque claro, no había tomado posesión de estas hasta la mayoría de edad y durante ese tiempo, fue su tío el encargado de administrar aquello. Los recuerdos se agruparon en la cabeza de Tigresa, provocando un doloroso nudo en su estómago. No tenía muchos recuerdos de sus padres, pues cuando mucho recordaba los ojos de su madre, pero si aquel que aparecía en sus sueños: Una cachorra con sus manitas manchadas de sangre.

Casi por acto reflejo, llevó su mirada hacia sus manos. De repente, sintió su cabeza pesada, al igual que sus párpados, y estiró una mano para sujetarse de la pared. Sus ojos se cerraron y llevó la mano libre hasta su frente, aturdida por el repentino mareo.

—¿Tigresa? —La voz de su tío llamó su atención— ¿Te sucede algo?

Inmediatamente se enderezó, ignorando las consecuencias de ello, justo antes de que la mano de Sheng le sujetara de su brazo.

—Estoy bien —Contestó, con voz algo, demasiado, aguda— Solo… algo mareada.

—¿Mareada?

—No es nada, tío. En serio.

Tigresa sonrió, una pequeña y cálida sonrisa que aunque no convenció a Sheng, este devolvió junto a un asentimiento de cabeza. En silencio, sin respuesta que dar, dejó que su sobrina se adelantara para abrir la puerta de la habitación frente a ellos, que antes de que ella naciera era el despacho de quien fue su hermano, o sea, el padre de la felina.

Ella entró, dejando la puerta abierta para que él la siguiera. Pero Sheng se quedó parado unos segundos en medio del pasillo, pensativo, con su entrecejo arrugado y una mueca torciendo sus labios… _Mareos ¿Eh?_ Negó con la cabeza, apartando la idea de su mente. Conocía demasiado a su sobrina y sabía que ella no era tonta. No quedaría embarazada, mucho menos de alguno de aquellos cinco machos sumisos que ella mantenía a su lado, casi como sus parejas. No era que le molestara, era la vida de ella y no iba a entrometerse en ello.

Aunque si le repugnaba imaginar a Tigresa embarazada. A opinión del viejo tigre de bengala, el casamiento y la vida de familia no eran para Tigresa. Su sobrina no era una de aquellas mujeres, era distinta. Ella tenía mucho más por delante que ser una simple madre o esposa. No, ella no podría atarse de aquella manera.

La voz de la felina llamó su atención, sacándolo de aquellos desagradables pensamientos. Recordó a lo que había ido en un principio y entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Paredes blancas, sin ninguna pintura o cuadro en especial, tan solo algunos paisajes, muebles de madera oscura y contra la pared del fondo, frente a una amplia ventana de pesadas cortinas, el escritorio que había pertenecido a Shan, padre de Tigresa.

Sheng sonrió al ver a Tigresa sentada en la silla de su difunto padre, con los codos sobre el mueble y sus manos entrelazadas bajo su mandíbula. Tal como Shan solía sentarse. La misma sonrisa ladina, la misma ceja arqueada, la misma mirada, solo que en color carmín, como los ojos de Miku, su madre. Sin decir nada, Sheng dejó el pergamino que había llevado sobre el escritorio y con un asentimiento, le indicó a Tigresa que lo leyera.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo y un tanto extrañada, preguntó de qué se trataba. Sheng no contestó, así que sujetó y extendió el pergamino frente a su rostro.

—¡¿A Gongmen?!

Los carmesí ojos de ella brillaron con cierta incredulidad, enormes por la sorpresa. Sheng esperaba una sonrisa por parte de su sobrina, por lo que le extrañó ver sus delgados labios curvados en una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó, realmente curioso— Serán solo unos días y no irás sola ¿Acaso te molesta?

Tigresa carraspeó al darse cuenta de la expresión de su rostro, adoptando un semblante más calmado, y volvió a enrollar el pergamino para dejarlo de vuelta sobre el escritorio. No respondió de inmediato, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía qué responderle a su tío ante aquello.

Ir a Gongmen, aunque sólo fuera durante un corto periodo de tiempo, le resultaba un tanto desagradable. Demasiado, en realidad. Se tomó unos segundos para pensar bien en lo que acababa de leer, antes de dirigir una dura mirada hacia su tío.

—¿Tú irás?

—No.

Tigresa arqueó una ceja, apoyando la mandíbula sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Realmente, deseaba dejarle el trabajo aquel a su tío, pero simplemente no podía.

—¿Y quién dices que me acompañará, entonces?

Sheng sonrió.

—Irás con Jian.

—Jian no puede.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tiene una hija pequeña —Tigresa no alteró su voz, ni su semblante, pero rogó internamiento que ello funcionara— La niña tiene dos años y la madre, bueno, digamos que no es la más responsable de todas —Sin quererlo, una mueca curvó los labios de Tigresa— No se hará cargo totalmente sola de Kumiku en lo que Jian no está.

Sheng arrugó el entrecejo, contrariado por lo que oía. Hizo a un lado la silla vacía frente a Tigresa y se sentó en esta, observando los severos ojos de su sobrina. Inexpresivos de apariencia, pero él la conocía suficiente, como para ver aquel extraño sentimiento que brillaba en los ojos de ella… ¿Que era eso? Había visto a Tigresa incluso enamorada, sabía cuáles eran sus sonrisas, sus miradas, incluso conocía el motivo de sus sonrojos. Pero jamás había visto aquello.

Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y se sujetó la mandíbula, pensativo, hasta que notó aquel tic nervioso en la oreja derecha de su sobrina.

—¿Y a tí que tanto te preocupa la niña? —Inquirió, extrañado— No digo que seas una insensible, solo que no suelen importarte esas cosas.

Tigresa arrugó la nariz.

—Solo… —Dudó— Estamos hablando de una niña de dos años y además, Jian es un buen padre, no quisiera que descuidara a su pequeña por algo de trabajo.

Sheng sabía que mentía. No era esa la razón. Pero no insistió.

—Bien —Murmuró— Que lleve a la niña.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Y ahora cual es el problema?

—¡Que tiene dos años! —Tigresa realmente parecía escandalizada— El viaje es largo y le puede hacer mal. No, Kumiku no va a ir.

Sheng rodó los ojos y exhaló un cansino suspiro, a la vez que se frotaba el rostro con sus manos. Tigresa tenía carácter y un gran sentido para los negocios, pero en ocasiones, a opinión de Sheng, podía resultar tan histérica y caprichosa como cualquier otra mujer.

—¡Bueno! ¡Me hartaste! —Exclamó finalmente, dejando caer sus manos sobre el escritorio. Tigresa pegó un respingo— No tengo tiempo, quedé de verme con Lin. Si quieres vas con Jian, sino te irás sola. Pero de que vas, vas, jovencita.

—¿Que carajos…? —No supo si le molestó más la mención de aquel nombre o la orden de su tío.

—Y no utilices ese vocabulario.

Tigresa rodó los ojos, conteniéndose de decirle cuatro cositas a su tío por las cuales sería un verdadero milagro si a cambio no se llevaba un par de zurras, de aquellas que le daban a los niños en las nalgas cuando hacían alguna travesura. _Calma. Calma… ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah, sí!... Paz interior. Paz interior… _Pero ni eso le funcionaba. De hecho, a esas alturas de su ¿joven? vida, no creía llegar a alcanzar algún día que aquello que llamaban "Paz Interior". Ni siquiera estaba segura de que tal cosa existiera.

En silencio, con una fingida sonrisa, pero con aquella mirada de "te irás al infierno" que siempre divertía a Sheng, Tigresa observó a su tío colocarse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta, dando por terminada aquella pequeña charla, no sin antes decirle la hora y el día que partiría a Gogmen. Ella no respondió y esperó a que el tigre de bengala hubiera cerrado la puerta tras él, antes de que se despatarrara en el amplio sillón, colgando sus brazos a los costados y hundiendo la cabeza en el respaldo. Cerró los ojos. Aún sentía su cabeza algo pesada.

Exhaló un suspiro y viendo que no tenía otra opción que ir, se enderezó en el asiento para luego tomar nuevamente el pergamino entre sus manos y leerlo más detalladamente. Tenía el sello del emperador. Tal vez, el problema era más grave de lo que pensaba.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Tigresa pegó un respingo, antes de dirigir una exasperada mirada a su tío.

—¡¿Y ahora qué?! —Realmente estaba algo irritable aquella mañana.

Sheng sonrió.

—Tranquila, no me vayas a aruñar —Bromeó, ganándose otra mirada de mala muerte por parte de su sobrina— Solo se me olvidaba decirte que además de Jian, Po y Tai Lung te acompañarán, ya sabes —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia— como medida de seguridad. Han habido muchos ataques por esas zonas y no es que dude de tus… habilidades, solo que me sentiría más seguro así.

Sin esperar respuesta, Sheng se fue. La puerta volvió a cerrarse y por la cabeza de Tigresa, había tan solo había una pequeña y poco coherente frase… _Rayos, rayos y más rayos._

* * *

><p>—Oye, tranquilo…<p>

La suave, tal vez algo burlona, voz de Song llamó su atención, pero Po fingió no oírla. Llevaba media hora caminando por su cuarto, frotando sus manos por su rostro y de vez en cuando, incluso jalando de sus redondas orejas… ¡Una enfermedad! Sí, eso serviría. Fingir estar enfermo para que Shifu no lo enviara en aquel viaje a Gogmen. Pero había dos contras. Una: Se vería completamente falso, puesto que aquella mañana se había despertado del mejor humor posible. Dos: Era completamente ridículo e infantil.

_¿Y desde cuando te jode ser infantil? _Se reprochó y quiso reírse de la situación. _"Algún día maduraras, lo infantil te parecerá ridículo. Ya verás", _había dicho una vez Tigresa y él tan solo se había burlado de ella, alegando que jamás sucedería. Estaba equivocado.

Exhaló un suspiro, exasperado, y sin más opción, se dejó caer sentado en su cama, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos.

Mono, Mantis. Grulla, Tai Lung, ¡incluso Víbora!... De todos ellos, ¿por qué tenía que ir él con Tigresa? Bueno, Tai Lung también iba. Pero en vez de ser un alivio, aquello le supuso un peor infierno. Hubiera preferido que Víbora o Grulla les acompañara, al menos, así se aseguraba que el viaje sería tranquilo. Pero no, no solo debía pasar quien sabe cuántos días con Tigresa en el mismo bote, sino que también debía ver los trillados intentos de Tai Lung por captar algo de la atención de la felina.

—¡Oye, panda! —Volvió a llamar Song, más seria al verse ignorada— Te estoy hablando, gran bruto.

Po la miró de reojo, sin apartar la cabeza de sus manos.

—No me llames así.

La leopardo, recostada en la cama, con sus manos tras la nuca a modo de almohada, sonrió con algo de burla.

—Entonces escúchame y deja de lloriquear como niña.

—Yo no…

—Si lo haces y no discutas.

Po miró de mala gana a Song, quien tan solo ensanchó su sonrisa y en silencio, gateó por la cama hasta situarse detrás de él. De alguna manera, las pequeñas manos de la leopardo sobre sus hombros, deslizándose con delicadeza por su pecho, lograron calmarle un poco. Los delgados labios de ella besando su mejilla, su mandíbula, su cuello y finalmente el hombro.

—Te voy a extrañar —Murmuró Song— ¿Por cuantos días es?

Po exhaló un suspiro, colocando sus manos sobre las de ella.

—No lo sé. Estaremos una semana allá, más el viaje de ida y vuelta.

—Ufff… Entonces será bastante.

Song emitió una cantarina risilla, un tanto falsa, y se colocó en el regazo de su amado panda. Po le rodeó de la cintura, pegándola mas a él, y ella le rodeó a él el cuello, entrelazando sus manos tras la nuca. Por unos silenciosos segundos, tan solo se miraron a los ojos, con sus frentes unidas y sus labios a centímetros de los del otro. Las manos del oso se tensaron sobre la cintura de ella y como respuesta, Song le acarició con mimo la nuca, bajando lentamente por su espalda y trazando irregulares líneas con la yema de sus dedos.

Lo besó. Un beso suave y tierno, lento, tomándose su tiempo para acariciar los labios ajenos e incitarlos a corresponderle. Po no se hizo de rogar. Sus labios se movieron por sí solos, tomando más de los de ella, avivando la pequeña llama de aquel simple contacto. Song le dio un pequeño mordisquito y ambos rieron. Aun así, a Po le siguió pareciendo demasiado falsa la risa de ella.

—Créeme, a mí esto me agrada tanto como a ti —Murmuró, conociendo sus pensamientos— Pero volveré lo antes posible.

Song agachó la mirada hacia las esmeraldas de su novio , una mirada profunda, llena de sentimiento.

—No quiero que la muy arpía te ponga una zarpa encima —Masculló— ¿Entendido?

—Como usted ordene, mi señora.

—Siendo así...— Ella sonrió, esta vez, de verdad— Esperaré tu regreso, mi amor.

Po sonrió y volvió a besarla, esta vez, un beso más apasionado, mas voraz, tomando los labios de su novia con total devoción. Sabía que a Song tampoco le agradaba la idea. Por más buena amiga y compañera que fuera, no dejaba de ser su novia. Y como cualquiera novia, sentía celos de que su novio se fuera lejos, por un tiempo un tanto prolongado, con la chica que habría sido la ex de él. No, eso no era bueno, pero sabía que la leopardo no diría nada al respecto. Ella no saldría con frases como "No irás", "Está bien, pero iré contigo" o "No te quiero cerca de ella". No, Song confiaba en él y era paciente… Y Po valoraba aquello.

Lentamente, una de sus manos subió hasta el pecho de ella, presionándolo con delicadeza, robando de los labios de su novia unos bajos suspiros.

Ella rio, una risilla un tanto nerviosa, y Po observó con cierta ternura como el rubor aparecía debajo del grisáceo pelaje de sus mejillas. Como una niña, los ojos de Song brillaron, tímidos, incluso apenados, mientras sus manos recorrían el pecho del panda, mimándolo con suaves caricias.

De un momento a otro, se halló a si misma recostada en la cama, con los labios del oso en su cuello. Suspiró por la sensación, realmente a gusto debajo del cuerpo de él.

—Po… —Suspiró. La cordura comenzaba a reaparecer— Po, la puerta.

El panda gruñó contra el cuello de ella. Su mano derecha contra la cama, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo, la izquierda recorriendo la delicada silueta de la felina.

—Sí, es una hermosa puerta.

Song rio, divertida.

—La puerta está abierta, tonto.

—Déjala —Respondió él, besando la mandíbula de ella— Le gusta estar así.

Las carcajadas brotaron de los sonrientes labios de Song. Po era todo un caso. Aunque, de repente, la puerta dejó de importar al sentir los tiernos besos de su panda por su sien, bajando por su mejilla hasta encontrarse nuevamente en los labios de ella. Le correspondió al beso con el mismo fuego, entrelazando sus manos tras la nuca de él. Jamás se cansaría de Po. Era todo lo que ella podía pedir, era lo que ella necesitaba. Alguien bueno, que la amaba, respetaba y tal vez lo que más le enamoraba de él, que jamás juzgaría su pasado.

Había cometido muchos errores en su vida, pero a Po únicamente le importaba el presente que compartía con él y el futuro que ambos esperaban.

La mano del panda descendió por su pierna izquierda y ella pegó un respingo cuando se situó tras su rodilla, haciendo que flexionara la pierna contra la cadera de él. Las mejillas de la leopardo ardieron en rojo escarlata, con algo de pena por la posición tan comprometedora en que él la tenía, aunque aun así, incapaz de apartarlo.

—¡Oh, rayos!... ¡Podrían cerrar la puerta, ¿No creen?!

Ambos enamorados pegaron un respingo al oír la burlona voz de Tai Lung desde la puerta.

Si las mejillas de Song estaban escarlata, en ese momento pasaron a ser llamas vivas. De inmediato, con una fuerza de la cual ni ella era consciente, empujó a Po y se enderezó en la cama, acomodando lo mejor posible su ropa y pasando sus manos compulsivamente por el pelaje de su cabeza, peinándose o al menos, intentando adecentarse un poco.

Sentado en el suelo, Po miró de mala gana al intruso.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Tai? —Masculló.

El leopardo rio, dedicándole a Song un guiño cómplice. Aquello no le agradó a Po.

—Oye, no me mates. Shifu te está buscando.

Po rodó los ojos y se colocó de pie, avanzando un par de pasos hacia el leopardo. No necesitó voltear para saber que Song estaba detrás de él. En cuanto la supo a su lado, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, tal vez con cierta posesividad. Le tenían harto las miraditas de Tai Lung.

—Bien, iré en un rato ¿Si?

—Claro —El leopardo sonrió y otra vez, aquel guiño coqueto hacía Song— Le diré.

Po observó a Tai Lung irse del cuarto y en cuanto sus pasos dejaron de oírse en el pasillo, volteó hacia Song, tomándole de la cintura con ambos brazos y plantando sus labios en un posesivo y un tanto autoritario beso. Song, sin más opción, aunque tampoco con réplica por dar, le correspondió.

—Si no vuelvo en unas semanas… —La volvió a besar— Estoy en prisión por matar a ese idiota.

Song rio y cuando el panda volvería a besarla, ella ladeó el rostro, colocándole la mejilla.

—No seas tonto, es tu amigo —Le calmó— Ya lo conoces. Solo lo hace para molestarte.

_Pues que moleste de otra manera_, pensó Po, luego de dejar el cuarto, con Song aún en este.

* * *

><p>—Ma…<p>

—Ti-gre-sa —Le felina articuló con los labios cada sílaba de su nombre— Di Tigresa.

La pequeña cachorro de tigre blanco parada en su regazo ladeó la cabeza de manera tierna, a opinión de la felina mayor, para luego reír y repetir "mamá", tal como venía haciendo desde hace un par de horas. La pequeña batió sus manitas y Tigresa, con la ancha sonrisa aún presente en sus labios, tan solo negó con la cabeza, divertida, para luego acercarse a la mejilla de Kumiku y besarla.

Las carcajadas de la niña llenaron la sala, seguidas por las de Tigresa misma.

Jian iba a ir con ella a Gongmen, pues no le quedaba de otra, y como Tigresa realmente no quería que dejara a Kimiku con su madre, pues conocía a aquella señora (aunque realmente tenía menos de veinte años) y sabía que no era muy responsable con su hija, le había dicho que la llevara en el viaje con ellos. Claro, Jian había dicho al principio que no, alegando que la pequeña cachorra podría entorpecer el trabajo, pero a Tigresa aquello no le molestaba, así que insistió hasta que el tigre blanco, un tanto apenado, aceptó.

—Si vuelves a llamarme mamá, golpearé a tu papá —Amenazó, con cierta burla, haciendo reír a la niña— Ahora, di Tigresa… Anda, nena, no es difícil. Ti-gre-sa.

—Ti… —La pequeña dudó— Tesa.

Tigresa la observó, para luego sonreír y encogerse de hombros.

—Bueno, algo es algo.

Se acercó al rostro de la pequeña, uniendo su frente con la de ella, y sonrió con ternura al observar los enormes ojos verdes en ella. Idénticos a los de Jian.

Sheng había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando al llegar por la tarde, supuestamente a ver si estaba lista para el viaje, la vio sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala que rodeaban la mesita de centro, con la niña en su regazo. Tigresa sinceramente no entendía a qué le hacían tanto drama. No solo Sheng, pues Víbora también le había dado un sermón de su apego a con la niña.

No tenía nada de malo. ¿O sí? Jian y ella eran amigos, bastante íntimos a decir verdad, y Tigresa no veía nada de malo en tomarse un tiempo, de vez en cuando, para aquella niña. Le tenía cariño ¿Y quién no? Le gustaba oír aquellas risillas pícaras e inocentes llenar la casa, normalmente en silencio, y como sus pequeñas manos, algunas veces pegajosas por algún dulce, se posaban en las de ella, haciéndolas ver más grandes de lo normal… ¿Que había de malo en querer a un niño? Debería preguntarse ¿Por qué no quererlos? Ella adoraba a los niños, a su opinión, sólo ellos podían dar alegría incluso en los tiempos más oscuros, con su inocencia y ternura.

Bien, tal vez se hubiera apegado un poco más, demasiado, a Kumiku de lo que debería, pero eso no lo hacía malo… ¿O sí?

La niña sujetó las mejillas de Tigresa, estrujándola entre sus dedos como si de plastilinas se tratase, pero la felina tan solo rio y con suma paciencia, quitó aquellas pequeñas zarpas de su rostro.

—Oh, aquí estabas —La angustiada voz de Jian desde la puerta llamó su atención— Kumiku, niña mala.

Tigresa rio al ver a Jian en tal estado. Se sostenía del marco de la puerta de entrada con su mano derecha, mientras el brazo izquierdo sujetaba su estómago. Jadeaba. Parecía haber corrido por un largo trayecto para llegar… Al parecer, había ido corriendo a Kumiku. Lo cual no era de sorprender. La niña era bastante hiperactiva.

—Ya me preguntaba yo dónde andabas —Bromeó Tigresa— ¡Tu niña ya dice mi nombre!... Enséñale, Kumiku.

Jian sonrió, alternando miradas entre ambas felinas. Kumiku se llevó el dedo índice de su mano derecha a la boca, en un adorable gesto pensativo, ý esbozó una ancha sonrisa.

—¡Tesa! —Exclamó, satisfecha por las orgullosas sonrisas de los mayores— Tesa te quele golpea, papi.

Inmediatamente, las mejillas de Tigresa se tiñeron de rojo escarlata. Jian arqueó una ceja, observando con cierta diversión a la felina, que junto a una risilla nerviosa, se levantó del sillón con la pequeña y anchamente sonriente Kumiku en sus brazos, sosteniéndola contra sus caderas.

—Ay, mi niña, que cosas dices… debió haberlo escuchado de Yuan o Rui, tal vez —Se excusó, con falsa seriedad, para luego besar la mejilla de la pequeña— Eso si aprendiste rápido ¿Eh?

—Tigresa, ¿Puedes no enseñarle a mi hija como patearme el trasero? —Pidió Jian, con falso enfado— Demasiado con que lo hagas tú.

Tigresa esbozó una ancha y ladina sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que para quienes la conocían bien, era algo más que un simple gesto amistoso.

—¿Estás listo? —Preguntó— Sheng no tarda en venir.

Jian asintió, mostrando las dos mochilas que colgaban de sus hombros. Seguramente una de él y la otra con ropa o algo de la niña.

Tigresa avanzó hacia el tigre blanco y cuando él se acercó para sujetar a la niña en sus brazos, ella se colocó de puntillas para besarle la mejilla, seguido de un cariñoso lametón. Él se quedó congelado por tal acción. No porque no le agradara, sino porque era raro viniendo precisamente de Tigresa. Igualmente, sonrió y luego de sujetar a su hija en brazos, se inclinó para devolver el beso a la mejilla de ella, tardando un par de segundos más de los necesarios con sus labios sobre aquel suave pelaje.

Alguien carraspeó detrás de ellos y ambos felinos se enderezaron al reconocer a Sheng. Parado a unos pasos detrás de Jian, el tigre de bengala observaba la ¿tierna? escena con una escéptica ceja alzada, lo cual molestó bastante a Tigresa.

—¿Ya estás? —Preguntó, casi masculló, Sheng.

—Si —Tigresa dirigió una dura mirada a su tío— Vuelvo en cinco minutos.

—Que no sean cinco horas —Bromeó Jian.

Tigresa rio, propinando un suave golpe al hombro del tigre blanco, y no sin antes acariciar la mejilla de Kumiku, se dirigió hacia las escaleras, rumbo a su cuarto en dónde había dejado su pequeña mochila ya lista para el viaje.

El silencio se volvió tenso entre los felinos en la puerta. Sheng observaba a Jian alisar las arrugas del vestido rosa que Kumiku usaba. Una mueca torció los labios del tigre de bengala. Él jamás había tolerado a los niños. Si, tenía dos hijos y había hecho una excepción por su sobrina, pero eso no lo volvió fanático de los pequeños. A su opinión, el cuidar mocosos era trabajo de las mujeres. Para eso estaban las madres ¿No? Para traer a los hijos al mundo y velar por ellos. El padre les daba lo que necesitaba, pero la madre lo criaba. Ellas daban el cariño, los mimos, besos y abrazos, contaban los cuentos y los arropaban antes de ir a dormir. Los hombres le ponían la disciplina.

La idea, sumada a la imagen de Jian jugueteando con su pequeña cachorra le hizo reír. Una risa burlona que llamó la atención del tigre blanco.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Jian, repentinamente serio.

Sheng sonrió y sin decir nada aún, estiró una mano hacia la cachorra. Inocentemente, ella aferró su pequeña manito a uno de los robustos dedos del felino mayor, pero inmediatamente, Jian la apartó, aferrándola casi posesivamente a su pecho.

—¿Y la madre? —Inquirió Sheng, sin rodeos, aún con su ancha sonrisa— Digo, si no está con la niña ¿Dónde, entonces?

Jian arrugó el entrecejo, mirando de mala manera al tigre de bengala.

—No creo que eso sea de su incumbencia —Respondió, imperturbable— Son asuntos personales.

—¿No sería ella quien debería cuidar de la cachorra?

Sheng ignoró la respuesta anterior de Jian, quien gruñó ante la nueva pregunta.

—Creo que yo sé lo que es mejor para mi hija —Respondió, manteniendo su voz tranquila. No iba a discutir con alguien delante de su pequeña— Y no, no creo que sea ella la indicada. Después de todo, para un hijo se necesita de dos ¿O no?

Sheng guardó silencio. El desafío implícito en las miradas de ambos. Jian no tenía ni idea a qué iba todo aquello, aunque tampoco le importaba averiguarlo. Aquel tigre no era quien para opinar. Él tenía sus razones para no querer dejar a Kumiku con su madre y esas razones, no era incumbencia de nadie más que de él.

—Sí, creo que si —La ancha sonrisa de Sheng no le agradó a Jian— Solo espero que no estés recargando aquella responsabilidad en mi sobrina.

—¿Que demo…?

—Admítelo, Tigresa tiene demasiado apego a tu hija—Interrumpió Sheng— No creo que aquello sea bueno, para Tigresa, digo.

Jian contuvo la respiración unos segundos, conteniéndose de gritar lo primero que se le viniera en mente. Debía recordar que tenía a una cachorra de dos años colgada de su cuello. Le indignaba aquello. Él no había presentado a Kumiku con Tigresa con dobles intenciones, lo había hecho porque Tigresa se lo habían pedido miles de veces.

—Y yo creo que Tigresa está bastante grande para saber lo que hace —Masculló.

Sheng sonrió.

—Sí, ya lo creo —Había burla en su voz y Jian tensó sus brazos alrededor a Kumiku al comprender a qué hacía referencia aquellas palabras— Pero una cachorra no es lo que Tigresa necesita en estas alturas de su vida ¿No crees?

—No soy quien para opinar en eso.

Jian sonrió, una sonrisa falsamente cordial, y le restó importancia con un encogimiento de hombros. Sheng rio, pero antes de que respondiera, Tigresa apareció al inicio de las escaleras, con una pequeña mochila colgando de su hombro derecho.

Ella sonreía, ajena a la pequeña discusión de ambos machos, y cuando llegó hasta donde ellos, se detuvo con un nervioso suspiro. La imagen hizo sonreír a Jian.

—Bien… —Se colocó ambas correas de la mochila— ¿Puedo cargar a Kumiku?

Sus ojos brillaban, con demasiada emoción, y sus mejillas se calentaron con un tenue rosa que no quedó del todo oculto en su pelaje. Jian iba a decir que si, pues Kumiku no dejaba de moverse en sus brazos, pidiendo ir con su tía Tigresa, pero cambió de opinión al ver la severa mirada de Sheng.

No quería más problemas.

—Tal vez luego —Se excusó.

Y sin esperar respuesta, salió de la casa, dejando a Tigresa un tanto decepcionada. Ella en serio quería cargar a la niña. Igualmente, se encogió de hombros, ignorando aquel extraño nudo en su garganta, y salió de la casa, seguida de Sheng.

* * *

><p>Comenzaba a exasperarse. Realmente no tenía ganas de hacer ese viaje, pero tampoco paciencia para tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo. Parado al inicio de las mil escaleras, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y bufó, murmurando algo sobre la falta de puntualidad de cierta felina, solo para luego recibir burlonas miradas incluso de Shifu. ¡Genial! Ahora era el payaso del grupo. Se planteó el dirigir una mirada hacia abajo, pero no quería quedar como Tai Lung, que a leguas se le notaba la impaciencia de que Tigresa llegara.<p>

Negó con la cabeza al ver al leopardo caminar hasta el borde de las escaleras, mirar abajo y luego volver a caminar de un lado a otro cual león enjaulado. A opinión del panda, se veía como todo un gatito domesticado, que esperaba una golosina por parte de su dueño, moviendo el rabo de un lado a otro.

Song se acercó a él y le rodeó desde atrás con sus brazos, entrelazando las manos sobre su pecho.

—Quita esa cara de sufrido.

—Yo no tengo cara de…

—¿Esto siempre será así? —Ella rió— Digo, ¿yo diré algo y tú de inmediato lo contradecirás?

Esta vez, ambos rieron. Po giró en los brazos de ella, quedando ambos de frente, y le sujetó las manos entre las de él.

—Te daré la razón —Murmuró, sonriente— Cuando la tengas.

—En ese caso, ya puedes ir disculpándote por las miles de veces que yo sí tenía la razón y tú lo negaste.

—¿Cuando? —Po fingió sorpresa— yo siempre tengo la razón… Y tener la razón, me da la razón de que tú nunca tienes la razón.

Song arqueó una ceja.

—¿Eso era un trabalenguas? —Inquirió, burlona— Digo, porque si es así, te quedó muy bien.

Ambos volvieron a reír y Song se paró en la punta de los pies del panda, colocándose ella de puntillas para besarlo. Como era de esperarse, Po no puso réplica alguna. Las manos de él, aún entrelazadas a las de ella, le sujetaron de las caderas y la acercaron a él, ladeando el rostro para tomar más de sus pequeños y delgados labios. Jamás se cansaría de besarlos.

Los chiflidos de Mono y Mantis no se hicieron de esperar, ambos vitoreando a Po, pero este tan solo los ignoró, así como también ignoró el molesto carraspeo de Víbora. A Grulla y Shifu pareció darles igual, mientras que Tai Lung seguía viendo las escaleras.

—¡Bueno, ya! —Exclamó Víbora— Voy a vomitar.

Otra vez, Po la ignoró y Víbora siseó al ver cómo, sin soltar la mano de Po, Song le mostraba el dedo medio. Aquello hizo hervir las mejillas de la serpiente.

—Tranquila, mi amor —Murmuró Mono junto a ella— Ellos no se verán en un buen tiempo, déjalos.

—Pero…

Antes de que hablara, los labios del simio le robaron un ligero beso en los suyos. Esta vez, sus mejillas ardieron, pero de aquella pena inocente de una niña al ser besada. La ancha y bufona sonrisa de su novio la tranquilizó un poco, aunque ni eso logró que no le dirigiera varias miradas de mala muerte a la leopardo que intercambiaba saliva con Po.

—¡Tigresa! —La entusiasta voz de Tai Lung llamó la atención de todos.

La sonriente felina apareció en el inicio de las escaleras, con la pequeña mochila que siempre usaba en los viajes colgando de ambos hombros y… ¿Una niña? Tai Lung iba a abrazarla, para saludarla, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a la niña que Tigresa sostenía en brazos.

Las extrañas miradas de todos (especialmente la de Víbora) se posaron con cierto recelo en la pequeña cachorra de tigre blanco que se aferraba con sus piernitas a la cintura de Tigresa. La niña sonrió, con el rubor apareciendo entre el blanco pelaje de sus regordetas mejillas, y murmuró un tímido "hola". Sus pequeñas manitos estrujaban con nerviosismo la tela de su vestidito rosa y sus piecitos se hamacaban en el aire.

—Hola —Saludó Tigresa, junto a una ancha y radiante sonrisa.

De los allí presentes, la única que conocía a la pequeña era Víbora, razón por la que los demás no dejaban de ver a la cachorra como si de un bicho raro se tratase.

—¡Noooo!... —Exclamó Mono, con exagerada sorpresa.

—… ¡Era cierto! —Le siguió Mantis, parado en el hombro del simio— ¡Tuviste a una hija y nos lo ocultaste!

La broma de los chicos ocasionó carcajadas de varios, incluso de Tigresa, que casi con cierto orgullo de cargar a la niña, acomodó a Kumiku contra su cadera. Aquella actitud extrañó a casi todos, aún más a Tai Lung y Po, que habían sido los únicos en no reír por la broma de Mono y Mantis.

—Ella es Kumiku —Presentó Tigresa— Tiene dos años.

—¿Y qué haces tú con ella?

Tigresa le dirigió una mala mirada a Tai Lung, molesta por aquel tono de voz tan despectivo

—Para empezar, me cambias ese tono —Ordenó la felina— Y estoy con ella porque se me viene en gana.

—Bueno, no era para que te enojaras.

Tai Lung sonrió, aquella torcida y arrogante sonrisa que tantas veces había exasperado a Tigresa, y echó un brazo sobre los hombros de ella. Pero inmediatamente, la felina lo apartó, alejándose un par de pasos de él. Kumiku emitió una dulce carcajada, batiendo sus palmitas.

—Tigresa, creo que Tai Lung se refería a porque traes a la niña en brazos —Aclaró Shifu, con calma— ¿Acaso irá con ustedes?

Tigresa asintió, afirmando su agarre a la cachorra casi sin ser consciente de ello.

—Jian no puede dejarla con la madre, así que le propuse que la llevara.

—¿No será un inconveniente? —Inquirió Shifu.

Tigresa pareció molestarse por aquello y Mono y Mantis, que estaban parados junto a ella, jurarían que hasta la oyeron gruñir al panda rojo.

—No, claro que no —Negó, casi de inmediato— Kumiku es tranquila y no molestará —Sonrió y dirigió una tierna mirada a la nena— ¿O no es así, dulce?

Kumiku asintió, con una ancha y orgullosa sonrisa, satisfecha del cumplido de la felina mayor. Nadie contestó y Po quiso comentar algo respecto a la niña, aunque no sabía qué exactamente. Sin embargo, antes de que lo hiciera, un tigre blanco apareció por las escaleras, sonriente y cargando dos mochilas. Saludó a todos con un general "Hola" y se paró junto a Tigresa, demasiado cerca para el gusto de cierto leopardo.

Nadie tomó en cuenta que la mano del felino se posó en la espalda baja de Tigresa… Nadie, excepto Po, cuyos labios se curvaron en una mueca de desagrado.

—Oigan ¿No hubiera sido más fácil que nos esperaran abajo? —Comentó el felino, aún sonriente— Digo, no sé, se perdería menos tiempo.

—¿Acaso te es agotador subir un par de escaleras?

—Tai Lung —Reprendió Tigresa— Creo que Jian tiene razón. Hubiera sido más práctico.

Un tenso silencio se formó en el lugar, interrumpido por una repentina carcajada por parte de Kumiku. Mantis se encontraba en la pequeña nariz de la niña, haciendo morisquetas graciosas.

Pronto, la atención que anteriormente recaía sobre la cachorra, pasó a Jian y Tigresa. Mientras los demás preguntaban sobre el motivo del viaje y por qué Sheng, que al parecer estaba demasiado ocupado como para llegarse hasta ahí, no era quien iba a solucionar aquel problema. No parecía algo grave, pero sí importante.

Mientras, la verde mirada de Po se posaba en la cachorra o mejor dicho, en la imagen que creaba Tigresa sosteniendo a la cachorra de aquella manera tan maternal. Se veía feliz, radiante. Su sonrisa no se esfumaba ni con los inoportunos comentarios de Tai Lung y en sus ojos había un brillo especial, que parecía aumentar cada que mirada a repente, la loca idea de que Tigresa sería una buena madre asaltó su mente… ¿Pero en qué pensaba? Arrugó el entrecejo, molesto, y avanzó un par de pasos.

—Creo que deberíamos ir yendo —Propuso, sin demasiada expresión— Digo, no queremos que se nos haga más tarde.

Una especie de silencio pesado se instaló en el lugar. Tigresa lo observó. El brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido.

—Claro —Sonrió. Una sonrisa cínica— Si tú y Song han terminado de despedirse, creo que ya podríamos ir yendo.

—Claro —Po estrujó la mano de Song.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—Perfecto.

—Excelente.

—¡La pueden cortar de una vez! —Interrumpió Jian, llamando la atención de todos— Dejen de pelear, tortolos, que hay una niña viendo.

Kumiku rio, una risilla pícara e inocente, y se llevó las manitos a su boca.

Tigresa y Po se sostuvieron las miradas por unos segundos, el desafío implícito en ellas, como si retaran al otro a decir lo que tanto pensaba, pero siempre callaban. Ninguno habló. Po le dio un último beso a Song, tal vez alardeando un poco para molestar a la felina rayada, y murmuró unas cuantas palabras dulce cerca de su oreja, claro, mezclando un poco de dulzura con aquellas propuestas que hacían sonrojar a la leopardo. Tigresa rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca de asco, mueca que fue imitada por Kumiku.

Jian se acercó a Tigresa, preguntando si le entregaba la niña, pues aquel brillo en la mirada de la felina le impedía simplemente quitársela de los brazos, como haría en caso de que fuera otra persona quien sostuviera a su hija. Pero Tigresa, terca, se negó en rotundo a ello, alegando que podía cargar a la niña sin problemas, y antes de que alguien le hiciera algún comentario, comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Jian, Po y Tai Lung se miraron entre sí, tan extrañados como Shifu mismo.

—Jian —Llamó el panda rojo, antes de que los tres chicos siguieran el mismo camino que la felina— ¿Hay algo entre Tigresa y la niña que debamos saber?

Jian arrugó el entrecejo, contrariado.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Realmente, no estoy seguro —Admitió el viejo maestro— Se la ve demasiado… Encariñada.

—Bueno… —Jian dirigió una mirada de reojo hacia la felina, que bajaba las escaleras, jugando con las manitos de la cachorra— Ella quiso conocerla desde que supo que nació, así que cuando tenía un par de meses se la presenté —Admitió— Siempre ha sido así con la pequeña… Aunque últimamente, estuvo un poco más apegada.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí. Incluso Jian admitía que era un poco extraño ver aquel lado de Tigresa, por no decir perturbador. Nadie contestó, por lo que Tai Lung, Po y Jian comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, saltando de dos en dos los peldaños para alcanzar a Tigresa, que tan absorta en la dulce canción que cantaba Kumiku, ni cuenta se había dado de que los había dejado atrás… Si, si en algo coincidían, era en que aquel sería un muy largo viaje.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí todo… ¿Qué les depara el viaje? ¿Qué secretos guarda Tigresa en Gongmen? Todo se sabrá, excepto como Po no le ha dado aún una paliza a Tai Lung… Reitero; ¡Aún! xD<strong>


	7. Verdades de un corazón roto

**Capítulo 7:**_ Verdades del corazón roto_**.**

_El fresco aire sopló a su alrededor, acariciando suavemente su pelaje y arremolinando aquel blanco vestido a su alrededor, trayendo consigo pétalos de un delicado rosa. La imagen del cielo al atardecer, cubierto por aquel color ámbar, idéntico al de sus ojos, adornaba el horizonte, más allá de las sutiles colinas de aquel prado, y poco a poco se fue apagando, casi imperceptiblemente, hasta que un suave color azulado cubrió por completo el firmamento. Al parecer, no habría luna aquella noche._

_Se dejó caer de espaldas en el mullido césped del suelo, sonriendo por las cosquillas que este le provocaba a través de la ropa. La paz que respiraba en aquel lugar era única, relajante. Decidió cerrar los ojos, solo un momento… Entonces, algo llamó su atención. Pasos. Fingió no oírlos. Tal vez no era nada. Pero aquellos pasos se acercaban cada vez más. Ligeros, imperceptibles de no ser por el crujir del césped bajo aquellos pies ¿descalzos? Si, estaban descalzos._

_Entonces, los pasos se detuvieron junto a ella, junto a su cabeza más precisamente, y el tacto de dos pequeñas manos sobre sus mejillas le hizo pegar un respingo. Abrió sus ojos y un par de orbes del color del carmín, tan brillantes como un par de rubíes, la miraban desde arriba. Era una cachorra de tigre de no más de tres años._

_—Hola, pequeña —Tigresa esbozó una maternal sonrisa— ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_La cachorra no respondió, pero por alguna razón, Tigresa tampoco esperó respuesta alguna._

_Alzó sus manos y las colocó sobre las de la cachorra, que seguían en sus mejillas, regalándole una tierna caricia. Fue entonces, que la viscosa humedad en el pelaje de la cachorra llamó su atención y un metálico olor llenó sus fosas nasales. Curiosa, preocupada al reconocer aquel olor, sujetó las pequeñas manos de la cachorra y las levantó para observarlas._

_Un nudo se atoró en la garganta de Tigresa al ver aquellas pequeñas y delicadas manos cubiertas de sangre. Asustada, tal vez incluso preocupada de que aquella tierna niña estuviera herida, giró sobre su cuerpo para verle de frente, pero ella ya no estaba ahí. Se enderezó en el césped, mirando hacia todos lados. Pero era como si aquella chiquilla se hubiera esfumado, sin dejar rastro alguno, como si no hubiera sido más que un producto de su imagina…_

_—¡Hey! —Escuchó una tierna voz a sus espaldas. Volteó y allí estaba la niña— Por aquí._

_Tigresa quedó congelada en su lugar ante la imagen. La niña usaba un vestido blanco, que bien podía ser la versión en miniatura del que ella llevaba puesto, y grandes manchas carmesí se esparcían por la holgada falda. La pequeña sonrió y su manito llena de sangre hizo un ademán en el aire para indicar a la felina mayor que la siguiera._

_Lentamente, sintiendo sus manos temblorosas, Tigresa se colocó de pie y a paso precavido, se acercó hasta la pequeña. Estiró una mano, pero cuando iba a tocarla, esta simplemente atravesó el cuerpito de la cachorra como si de un mero espejismo se tratase. Inmediatamente, retrocedió unos pasos, asustada, y sin saber muy bien por qué, levantó sus temblorosas manos a la altura de su rostro. Estaban tan cubiertas de sangre, que esta goteaba sobre su blanco vestido…_

_O no tan blanco, porque al bajar la mirada, la falda estaba cubierta por enormes manchas frescas de sangre._

* * *

><p>—Tigresa —La ronca voz masculina sonó vaga, lejana, pero dulce y cálida— Hey, despierta.<p>

Abrió los ojos y se enderezó de golpe en el suelo del camarote del bote que hacía unos días habían tomado para llegar a Gongmen. Miró a su alrededor, aturdida, sintiendo su corazón latir a velocidades poco sanas. El lugar apenas si estaba iluminado, pero no necesitaba demasiada luz para ver a Jian junto a ella.

Los ojos del tigre blanco buscaban los suyos, casi con miedo, y sus grandes manos le sostenían de las mejillas, mientras que el nombre de ella era repetido una y otra vez por sus labios. Tigresa no dijo nada y simplemente se acercó al pecho de él, sintiendo cierto alivio al verse rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Jian.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos e inhaló el aroma del pelaje del felino, intentando calmar de aquella manera su acelerado corazón. _Solo fue un sueño._ Por una especie torpe de acto reflejo, bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, casi esperando hallarse con la falda de aquel inexistente vestido blanco manchado de sangre. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y hundió el rostro en el pecho de Jian, quedando así ambos por unos segundos en silencio

—Oh, rayos… —Suspiró— Debo estar loca.

El pecho de él vibró por una carcajada contenida.

—Eso no es noticia nueva —Murmuró, con su mandíbula apoyada en la cabeza de Tigresa— ¿Y ahora por qué fue?

—La misma cachorra.

—¿Los cadáveres?

—No —Tigresa ajustó el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del tigre blanco— Un prado. La cachorra estaba ahí, con un vestido blanco, manchado de sangre.

Jian hizo una mueca, pero no contestó. Su mano derecha se posó en la cabeza de ella, acariciándole con ternura entre las orejas, mientras que su brazo izquierdo le rodeaba por la espalda. Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que su pequeña Kumiku seguía plácidamente dormida, abrigada en el calor de unas suaves mantas rosas. De paso, también echó un ojo al panda y el leopardo, asegurándose de que ninguno pudiera estar espiando aquel momento. Ambos dormían y emitían estruendosos ronquidos… Los mismos que hacía unos minutos lo habían despertado a él. No entendía como Kumiku, que solía ser de sueño ligero, podía seguir tan profundamente dormida.

Volvió su mirada hacia Tigresa. No recordaba cuál fue la última vez que estuvieron juntos, solos, sin la interrupción de nadie. Exhaló un suspiro y presionó sus labios en la coronilla de la cabeza de la felina, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos. En esos momentos, le apetecía abrazarla y simplemente dormirse, rodearla con sus brazos y protegerla de aquellas pesadillas que, desde que la conocía, sabía que la atormentaban todas las noches. Pero no. No creía que a Tigresa le gustaría eso con sus amigos presentes y él mucho menos quería que Kumiku despertara y lo viera tan acaramelado con una mujer.

En silencio, Jian se apartó unos centímetros del abrazo y sonrió, una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante que Tigresa correspondió de igual manera, para luego limpiar los rastros húmedos en el rostro de ella con el dorso de su mano. Tigresa ladeó el rostro y colocó una mano sobre la de él, reteniéndola en su mejilla. Le gustaba el contacto.

—¿Mejor? —Preguntó él.

—Si —Tigresa exhaló un suspiro— Aunque no creo volver a dormir en lo que resta de la noche.

—Ya somos dos.

Los ojos de Jian brillaron con algo de diversión y sus labios se curvaron en una ancha y ladina sonrisa. Tigresa entendió de inmediato aquella mirada, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Miró de reojo a Kumiku, luego a Po y Tai Lung. Los tres parecían profundamente dormidos. Sujetó la mano de Jian, que se encontraba en su mejilla, y en silencio se colocó de pie. El tigre blanco la imitó y con sus manos entrelazadas, la siguió a la cubierta del bote.

El fresco aire impregnado del aroma al mar les golpeó de golpe el rostro, pero Jian apenas si le importó. En un parpadeo, Tigresa giró sobre sus talones, quedando de frente a él, y lo empujó contra el marco de la puerta, plantando bruscamente sus labios sobre los de él.

El tigre blanco no tuvo objeción en entreabrir sus labios, permitiendo paso a la intrépida lengua de a felina. Tan solo se dejó hacer. Las manos de Tigresa pasearon por su pecho desnudo, rozando tentativamente las garras, hasta su cintura. Jian hizo el amague de colocar sus manos en las caderas de ella, pero Tigresa le sujetó de las muñecas y se las colocó tras la espalda.

Jadeantes, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, ambos cortaron el beso al mismo tiempo, permaneciendo sus frentes unidas. Sonrieron. Jian depositó un ligero beso en los labios de ella y abrió sus ojos, observando el torbellino de emociones en el carmín de los de ella.

—¿Hace cuánto que no estamos… juntos? —Inquirió él.

Tigresa sonrió. Besó la mejilla del felino y apoyó su frente en el hombro de él, aun sosteniéndole las manos tras la espalda.

—No lo sé —Admitió— Aunque ya te extrañaba.

—Lástima que haya compañía.

Tigresa emitió una sonora carcajada, que fue ahogada por el cuello del tigre blanco.

—Créeme, podríamos tirar a Po y Tai Lung al mar y ellos seguirían tan dormidos como ahora.

—¿En serio?

La ancha y ladina sonrisa se Jian le iluminó el rostro. Giró sus manos, sujetando ahora él las muñecas de Tigresa, y apartó unos centímetros a la felina, tanteando con su pie derecho en dirección del camarote, solo para ser jalado del brazo y acorralado nuevamente contra el marco de la puerta.

—Ni lo pienses.

Las carcajadas de Tigresa, para nada delicadas, hicieron sonreír a Jian. No, no era ninguna risa cantarina, es más, por ratos, hasta parecía querer imitar a un cerdito, pero al tigre blanco le pareció graciosa y encantadora.

Viendo que ninguno tenía sueño, decidieron quedarse charlando de lo primero que se les viniera en mente. Tigresa se sentó en el borde del bote y Jian junto a ella, en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en su regazo. Por unos segundos, el silencio reinó entre ambos. Pero no fue incómodo, ni pesado. Fue agradable. Un momento a solas con sus propios pensamientos, que el tigre blanco aprovechó para observar a Tigresa sin que esta le pillara.

Sus ojos carmín parecían perdidos en algún punto del horizonte. Se veían tristes, sin brillo. Era esa mirada que ella siempre tenía cuando creía que nadie la observaba. Tal vez no lo aparentaba, pero ella vivía en una permanente depresión. Jian se preguntó a qué se debería. Conocía poco de ella y lo más profundo que podía saber, era aquella traición que ella había tenido de más joven. Pero podía apostar a que aquello no era el causante de tal depresión. No, aquello era algo mucho más profundo que eso, algo que venía desde mucho antes.

Se preguntó si sería de su infancia. Por lo que sabía, sus padres habían muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña y apenas si los recordaba. Ni siquiera sabía por qué habían muerto, ni como o cuando. Tal vez, aquello la angustiaba, pero por alguna razón no quería averiguarlo… _Tal vez. _

Exhaló un suspiro y estiró una mano hacia la rodilla de ella, descendiendo lentamente por su pantorrilla, hasta su tobillo, para luego repetir la acción con la parte de atrás.

—No hagas eso —La susurrante voz de Tigresa llamó su atención.

Jian sonrió, pero no se detuvo.

—¿Por qué? —Inquirió, curioso— Sé que te gusta que te toquen.

—Pero ahí no, idiota… —Tigresa ahogó una risita— Me haces cosquillas.

Jian apartó su mano, riendo junto a ella, y levantó la mirada hacia su rostro. Comenzaba a amanecer y el suave color ámbar del horizonte parecía resaltar aquellos rubíes moteados.

—Te ves hermosa —Murmuró— Eres hermosa.

—Jian…

—¿Te cuento un secreto? — Propuso. Su mano se deslizó al abdomen de Tigresa, en dónde ella tenía las suyas entrelazadas. Ella asintió, expectante— Haría lo que fuera por ti. Para verte feliz, para que esa sonrisa tuya que tanto me gusta jamás desaparezca.

Las mejillas de Tigresa se tiñeron de un cálido rubor que Jian no vio. Sonrió, una sonrisa un tanto tímida, y acarició con mimo la mejilla de él.

—¿Y a qué viene eso?

Pero Jian no respondió. No, él no iba a responder a tal pregunta, no iba a desafiar la confianza y el afecto de "Su Señora" respondiendo aquella pequeña pero peligrosa pregunta. Giró, enderezándose sobre sus rodillas, y con una ancha sonrisa curvando sus labios, se acercó para besar a Tigresa… Ella se quedó congelada en su lugar, sin saber muy bien por qué realmente, ella nunca se ponía nerviosa, aquellos rollos eran para adolescentes enamoradizas, no para ella. No tardó en corresponder a la dulce caricia de labios, llevando sus brazos al cuello del tigre blanco.

Ninguno vio a Po parado en la puerta del camarote.

¿Indignación? ¿Rabia?... ¿Celos? No, celos no. ¿Por qué estaría celoso de ver a Tigresa besando a un tipo? ¿Por qué debería él sentirse indignado por la traición que Tigresa estaba cometiendo en contra de quien supuestamente era su novio? Su entrecejo se arrugó y sus puños se tensaron ante el pensamiento. Tal vez, porque él se sentía identificado, tal vez, porque él ya había vivido lo que Xiao. Si, a él también lo habían traicionado, él también había pagado el precio de fiarse de aquellos ojos carmín.

Po carraspeó, de manera un poco exagerada, con el hombro derecho apoyado en el marco de la puerta del camarote. Tigresa y Jian pegaron un respingo e inmediatamente se apartaron, volteando la mirada hacia el panda que llevaba varios minutos observando tal escena. El tigre blanco gruñó y Po respondió con una fiera mirada. El silencio se hizo, tenso, pesado, con el desafío de ambos machos implícito en el aire.

Fue Tigresa quien cortó con aquel momento.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Po? —Inquirió ella, con un tonto de voz un tanto brusco.

Po arqueo una ceja. Una cínica sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—A mi nada —Respondió— Creo que tu hija está por despertar, Jian.

—Panda… —El tigre contó mentalmente hasta diez— Más vale no hayas sido tú el causante de ello.

—¿Y yo qué culpas tengo?

—No sé, pregúntale a tus ronquidos.

Po no respondió. Jian se enderezó, dirigiendo una cálida mirada a Tigresa, para luego tomar la mano de ella entre las de él y besar suavemente el dorso. Lo hizo a propósito, para cabrear al oso, pero a Tigresa no le importó. No, ¿por qué? Si Po hacía lo mismo con Song. Observó con una pequeña sonrisa a Jian dirigirse hacia el camarote, a velar por el sueño de su hija… Tal como ha dicho Po, la pequeña había despertado, pues no tardaron en oír un tierno "buenos días, papi".

La sonrisa de la felina se ensancha, a la vez que su ambarina mirada se dirige hacia el horizonte; Las tonalidades ambarinas tiñen el cielo de un suave color. Ya ha amanecido, pero el fresco aire del mar la hace estremecer. Flexiona un poco más las piernas, acercándolas a su pecho, y se abraza a sí misma, frotando sus brazos en busca de algo de calor. No sirve de mucho, pero es mejor que ir adentro y verle la cara a Po.

Cierra los ojos y sus mejillas arden al pensar lo de hace tan solo unos minutos. No es que le apene que el panda la vea besarse con otro, es solo que no quiere ni pensar la cara de Po y el mal humor que tendrá que comerse ella todo el viaje. Porque el panda es todo amor, pero cuando se enoja es insoportable.

Pasos lentos y pesados resuenan en la cubierta y ella no tiene que voltear para saber que es Po, que se ha detenido a su lado, con la mirada fija en el horizonte. Él ría, una risa nasal y sin gracia, y Tigresa no puede contenerse el impulso de voltear a verle.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Inquiere, curiosa.

Po niega con la cabeza y baja la mirada hacia ella. El jade de sus ojos es frío y distante, pero eso no quita aquel cálido sentimiento que Tigresa aún puede ver en el fondo de sus ojos.

—Eres una… —Duda, pensando las palabras— ¿Falsa?... Sí, creo que falsa te queda bien.

El entrecejo de la felina se arruga.

—Hola, ¿Cómo estás? —Contesta, irónica— ¿Te dedicarás a fastidiarme todo el viaje?

—Sabes, comienzo a apiadarme del pobre de Xiao.

El comentario le sienta a Tigresa tan bien como una patada al hígado. No contesta. Con un suspiro, se recuesta en el borde del bote, con una pierna flexionada y la otra colgando hacia adentro. Sabe que si contesta será solo para discutir… Y no quiere eso. Es demasiado temprano aún como para ya dar el mal trago al día.

Po tuerce el gesto. Quiere irse adentro. Quiere dejar de ver a la felina de aquella manera en que la veía hace tantos años. Pero simplemente no puede. Sus pies se niegan a moverlo y de ahí y sus ojos se niegan a apartar la vista de aquella tigresa de bengala recostada al borde del bote. Se ve hermosa ahí. Los primeros rayos del sol iluminan su pelaje, dándole un toque mágico.

Niega con la cabeza, reprendiéndose tal pensamiento, y finalmente se decide volver adentro.

—No te apiades de él —La voz de Tigresa le detiene y por un momento, no tiene idea de qué le habla— Te aseguro que está al tanto de todo lo que sucede en su ausencia.

Ni Tigresa misma sabe por qué le ha contestado. Po arruga el entrecejo, confundido.

—Bueno, allá tu novio si le gustan los cuernos.

—Ay, panda… —Suspira ella, con una ancha sonrisa— Si supieras.

—Si supiera ¿Qué?

—Nada —Ella ríe, burlona.

_¿Eh?... _Se plantea el preguntar, insistir, pero antes de volver hablar, Tigresa se endereza y pasa caminando junto al panda, rozando lenta y sugerentemente el largo rabo por la nariz de este. Aturdido, mareado y al borde de la hiperventilación por tal gesto, Po rápidamente voltea y sujeta la muñeca de la felina, jalando de ella hasta obligarla a quedar nuevamente de frente a él.

Están tan cerca que la respiración del uno se mezcla con la del otro. La sonrisa de Tigresa es ancha, burlona, cargada de prepotencia, mientras que los ojos del panda parecen arder en llamas verdes. Se está burlando de él, lo está tomando por idiota. No sabe por qué, pero eso le enfurece. Le enfurece ver a la felina tan tranquila consigo misma, mientras él apenas si puede comer por vivir en sus recuerdos. No, eso no es para nada justo.

Tigresa contiene el impulso de relamerse los labios. La cercanía con el panda es algo que le altera demasiado, desordena sus pensamientos y vuelve torpe su cuerpo entero. Se siente pequeña, vulnerable, pero se las arregla para mantener aquella retadora mirada, fingiendo que el agarre a su muñeca no está a punto de cortarle la circulación.

—¿Me podrías explicar por qué acabo de verte besuqueándote con aquel tipo?

La voz de Po es firme, demandante… excitante. Tigresa se muerde el labio.

—¿Debería?

—Tigresa…

—¿Qué? —Tigresa se coloca de puntitas. Sus labios a milímetros de los del panda— Porque hasta donde sé, a ti no te debo ninguna explicación de lo que haga o deje de hacer.

—¿Por qué lo haces?

—¿Qué cosa?

Po le suelta la muñeca, de manera un poco brusca, y retrocede unos pasos. Se siente aturdido. Necesita pensar con claridad, alejarse de ella, respirar aire fresco.

—¡Esto! —Exclama, exasperado— Lo estás haciendo de nuevo, pero con Xiao… ¡Y vaya uno saber con cuantos más antes de él!

Tigresa le observa caminar de un lado a otro, cual león enjaulado. Algo dentro de ella se contrae de dolor al recordar aquella tarde, al recordar aquellos gritos, las acusaciones, los insultos. ¿De qué se ha llevado él para pensar así de ella? ¿Por qué de un día a otro, la repudió tanto como para insultarla delante de toda aquella gente? Jamás consiguió las respuesta, aunque rápido lo olvidó, rápido se dio por vencida, temiendo que la herida doliera aún más. Un nudo estruja su garganta, pero ella se esfuerza por ignorarlo. No, eso es pasado. Eso no importa.

—Yo no hice nada —Suena como la excusa de una niña— Y tampoco estoy haciendo nada.

—Xiao es tu novio ¿No?

La voz de Po suena calmada, aunque por dentro este hecho un manojo de nervios. Tigresa quiere contestar que no, que Xiao no es nada de lo que Po fue para ella. Pero se contiene. No sabe por qué motivo realmente.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué te besuqueabas con Jian?

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? —Prefiere sonar enfadada, a la defensiva, a que el panda advierta en su voz aquel nudo de su garganta— No es de tu puta incumbencia, panda.

—¡¿Por qué no?!

Tarde. Demasiado tarde Po es consciente de lo que acaba de gritar. Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de haber acortado tanto la distancia con Tigresa. Demasiado tarde para ser consciente de que sus manos sujetan con firmeza los hombros de la felina y que la elevan unos centímetros del suelo. Tarde, porque ya no puede moverse, ya no puede apartarse.

Tarde porque sus ojos ya se han quedado fijos en los temerososrubíes de ella.

Tigresa tiembla. El agarre a sus hombros duele y apenas si puede tocar el suelo con la punta de los pies. Lo admite, tiene miedo, pero no permite que eso afecte su postura a con el panda. Con la mirada dura y voz firme, pide "amablemente" que la suelte.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, panda? —Inquiere, ya en el suelo.

—Como si tú su…

—Tu problema, panda, es que te hiere el jodido ego verme en brazos de otro, y no derretida como estúpida en los tuyos—su dedo índice se clava, acusatorio, en el pecho del oso y sus ojos taladran en los de él— Te duele el ego ver que no soy yo quien se ha quedado viviendo en el recuerdo de un amorío de tontos adolescentes.

Y así, con los hombros rectos, el rabo en alto y el pecho hinchado de puro gozo al ver la cara del oso, Tigresa pasa caminando a zancadas junto a él y se dirige de vuelta al camarote, dejando a Po con un nudo en su garganta y la moral por el suelo… Aun con toda su bronca, con todos los celos, con todo el orgullo del mundo, no puede pasar por alto que ella tiene razón.

Y vaya si la tiene.

* * *

><p>La primera impresión que aquel lugar le daba era la de abandono. No por deterioro, por estas desordenado o algo parecido, sino por la falta de vida. Las paredes blancas, casi vacías, los muebles sin ningún adorno. Como una habitación cualquiera, en perfecto orden, a la espera de que su dueña llegara y le diera uso.<p>

Sheng se preguntó si esa era realmente Tigresa. De ser así, era realmente deprimente.

Exhaló un suspiro y se dejó caer en la ancha silla tras el escritorio. Era incómoda, demasiado, y un poco alta para él. Igualmente, apoyó los codos en el mueble frente a él y recargó la cabeza entre sus manos, mirando por milésima vez a su alrededor. Cuando pensaba en Tigresa, en sus recuerdos aparecían una niña de ojos brillantes, alegre, risueña. Y es que ella era así. Sociable, extrovertida, siempre con un buen humor y una sonrisa contagiosa en sus labios. Siempre de aquí para allá. Era bastante hiperactiva.

Tampoco era como que hubiera estado muy presente en su infancia. Él tenía sus asuntos, su vida, y no se creía capacitado para hacerse cargo de una niña de dos años. Pero se había tomado tiempo para dedicarle a ella, tal vez, hasta le había dedicado más tiempo que a sus propios hijos. ¿Por qué? Simple, a través de aquella dulce niña, tenía acceso a todo lo que su hermano había poseído en vida. El dinero, las tierras, las propiedades, todo. Aunque eso no había evitado que le tomara cierto afecto a Tigresa. Había visto las mejores sonrisas de la niña, aquellas a los cuatro años, cuando le faltaban uno o dos dientes de leche, había lidiado muchas veces con sus rabietas o arranques caprichosos, casi siempre terminando en él gritándole que hiciera caso y ella llorando.

No, él no era muy paciente y Tigresa era una niña demasiado caprichosa. A los seis años, comenzó a entrenar en el Palacio de Jade. Ella estaba encantada, así que no puso réplica, le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas y el Kung Fu era de sus favoritas. Sin embargo, al ir creciendo, aquella actitud caprichosa se había convertido en rebeldía. Tigresa difícilmente acataba órdenes sin protestar, aún más si venían de sheng, y mucho menos hacía caso cuando, en su terca mente, se la había metido la idea de que ella tenía la razón.

Shifu, Sheng y en ocasiones hasta Oogway. No importaba quien fuera el de la orden. A Tigresa no parecía importarle. Claro, con el tiempo, e incontable castigos impuestos por los tres hombres mencionados anteriormente, la actitud de la felina había mejorado bastante. Aunque Sheng no iba a negar que, en ocasiones, era divertido lidiar con la rebeldía de Tigresa.

Esbozó una sonrisa un tanto nostálgica por el recuerdo de aquellos tiempos, en los que le despertaban a las tres de la mañana solo porque no tenían ni idea dónde andaba la felina. Ahora, su pequeña Tigresa era toda una mujer… Y eso le parecía mucho más difícil de sobrellevar que haber cambiado sus pañales.

Diecisiete años tenía ella… Y él se sentía un idiota por haberse fijado en una chiquilla.

_—¡Tío!_

_Sheng no terminó de subir las escaleras del Palacio de Jade, cuando ya tuvo a Tigresa estrujándole entre sus brazos y con el rostro hundido en su pecho. Su primera reacción fue apartarla, pero se detuvo al oírla sollozos. Su sobrina nunca lloraba. Tigresa temblaba de pies a cabeza y sus lágrimas le empapaban el pecho. En otros tiempos, aquello le hubiera molestado, la hubiera reprendido por las lágrimas, pero simplemente no pudo._

_Algo dentro suyo se estrujó al pensar en qué podría ser tan doloroso como para hacer llorar de tal manera a su terca y orgullosa sobrina. No preguntó de inmediato. La estrechó en sus brazos, besando la sima de su cabeza, y la meció suavemente de un lado a otro, como si de una niña se tratara, esperando a que los sollozos calmaran._

_Unos minutos más tarde, la apartó, aunque sin romper el abrazo de ella a su cintura, y le sujetó los hombros. Verle los ojos empañados en lágrimas le dolió. Se sintió furioso._

_—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó, serio, demandante de una respuesta._

_El labio inferior de Tigresa tembló y cuando iba a hablar, otra vez se derrumbó en lágrimas._

_—Tenías razón —Dijo, para luego volver el rostro al pecho de su tío— Todo este tiempo, tenías razón._

_—¿En qué, pequeña?_

_—Po —Susurró ella, avergonzada— Es un maldito, él… él…_

_—Shhh —Sheng la estrechó en sus brazos, frotándole la espalda con una de sus manos— Ya está, pequeña, yo estoy para ti._

Y aunque fue su culpa aquella discusión, aunque fue él quien los enredó de aquella manera, aquella tarde Sheng supo lo mucho que le afectaba ver llorar a su pequeña sobrina. La crío manteniendo sus distancias y en un principio, fue fácil. Ella era solo una niña y no era difícil repudiarla, alejarse de ella con la excusa del trabajo o que estaba ocupado en algo.

Pero la pequeña Tigresa creció y pronto pasó de ser una niña a una pequeña mujercita.

Aquella rebeldía, aquel carácter, pasó de ser un dolor de cabeza a ser simplemente atrayente. Había fuerza en su mirada, había firmeza en su voz. Tigresa se convirtió en una mujer lo más atractiva. No por su físico, a opinión de Sheng, este seguía siendo tan corriente como el de cualquier otra chica, sino por tener algo que lo que las demás carecían, algo que la hacía única. ¿Qué? Sheng siempre se preguntó qué era aquello que la hacía tan especial y aunque él sabía, nunca supo explicárselo.

¿Qué había de atractivo en una mujer que pasaba por encima de todos, que nunca respetaba la voz ajena y que imponía sus opiniones por sobre las de todos? ¿Qué podía ver de atractivo en aquella jovencita mandona e insolente, cuyos labios no se cortaban a la hora de decirles las verdades en la cara, fuera a quien fuera? No, no podía haber nada atractivo en eso, es más, la tentación de echarla en su regazo y darle un par de zurras en las nalgas era cada vez mayor… Pero ¿acaso la diferencia entre la niñez y la adultez no es la manera de ver las nalgadas?

Sheng era adulto, Tigresa también lo era ya, y las nalgadas no eran precisamente un castigo para alguien de su edad.

Apoyó los codos en el borde del escritorio y recargó el rostro entre sus manos, presionando con algo de fuerza. Aquellos no eran pensamientos sanos, debía apartarlos de su mente. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡Era su sobrina! Era la misma chiquilla a la cual zurró por primera vez a los cinco años cuando le destrozó todo el despacho por un berrinche, a la cual arropó en incontables veces y a quien le contaba cuentos para que se durmiera. ¿Qué clase de mente enferma poseía?

El ruido de la puerta principal al abrirse llamó su atención.

Con algo de prisas por alejarse de aquel lugar, impregnado de un sutil aroma a vainilla, Sheng se levantó del sillón y salió del despacho, caminando a zancadas por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. En su mente, la imagen de una joven Tigresa de diecisiete años aún seguía presente, pero se obligó a apartarla y sonreír al ver a Lin, una joven leopardo, parada en el salón. Sheng sonrió. La felina vestía un sencillo kimono gris, con bordados negros, pero se veía hermosa en él.

Ella sonrió y sus ambarinos ojos se iluminaron al verle. _Tonta. _El cálido sentimiento del amor brillaba en la mirada de ella, tan obvio que era imposible pasarlo por alto, aunque no por eso imposible de ignorar… y Sheng elegía ignorarlo.

—Sheng… —Los delgados labios de la leopardo se curvaron en una pequeña y tímida sonrisa— ¿Cómo ha estado?

Se veía pequeña frente a él. Ligeramente encogida sobre sus hombros y con la ambarina mirada fija en los pies del tigre de bengala, sus pequeñas manos juntas sobre la falda del kimono. Sheng estiró una zarpa hacia le mejilla de ella, acariciándole con mimo con la yema de los dedos, hasta llegar a su barbilla y suavemente obligarle a levantar la mirada.

—¿Cómo has estado tú, Lin?

—Muy bien, señor.

La sonrisa de Sheng se curvó hacia un lado. Sus ojos brillaron, excitados, con algo oscuro en lo profundo de ellos. Con delicadeza, su mano baja por el cuello de la felina, hasta posarse en su hombro. Ella ronronea.

—¿Y me has extrañado, Lin?

Sheng se acerca un paso, eliminando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, y presionó los labios en la mejilla de ella. Lin suspiró, cerrando los ojos. La caricia era simple, pero muy significativa para ella.

—Si —Susurró.

Y Sheng sonríe, complacido, para luego tomar la mano de su joven felina y salir juntos de aquella casa.

No. Tal vez Lin no se podía comparar con Tigresa. Lin era demasiado sumisa, ella no levantaba la voz, no arrugaba el entrecejo y le dirigía de aquellas miradas que asustaban hasta al diablo. Lin era voluptuosa, si, con estrecha cintura y anchas caderas, mientras que Tigresa era de curvas más discretas.

Pero mientras Sheng acaricia a la leopardo, le era imposible pensar en la tigresa de bengala. ¿Cómo besaría Tigresa? ¿Cómo se sentirían sus manos recorriéndole con la misma devoción con la que lo hacía Lin? ¿Cómo sería…? ¿Qué sería sentirla en él, sentir su calor, oírla suspirar?

Oh, como envidiaba a Jian, a Xiao, a Rui, a Akira, a Xiang… Como enviada a Po. Envidiaba aquel privilegio que ellos habían tenido, envidiaba la manera en que ellos habían podido compartir con Tigresa. Solo Sheng sabe cuánto desea estar en el lugar de alguno de ellos, solo él sabe cuánto desea tomar a la felina y "domarla", ser el primero en reducirla a su voluntad, ser el primero a quien ella conceda cuanto capricho se le antojase.

Pero Sheng, aún con la mente enamorada, aún invadido de aquellos deseos indebidos, saber que eso es una fantasía demasiado irreal. Imposible. El carácter de Tigresa no se lo permitiría. Entraría al juego y… ¿Y qué luego? Él terminaría sucumbiendo ante aquellos rubíes moteados.

Cuanto Sheng llega a su casa, no se espera a entrar para tomar a Lin de la cintura de besarla. La besa con tal violencia que cualquiera podría asegurar que le hace daño. Pero ella no se queja. Se deja hacer. Deja las manos del tigre colarse por su kimono y acariciar con total libertad sus muslos. Le deja sujetarle el pelaje de la nuca y jalar de este, obligándole a echar atrás la cabeza, dejándole un mejor acceso a su cuello.

Entran y no esperan a llegar al cuarto. Sheng se encarga de que el kimono de su preciada muchacha desaparezca en cuanto entran a la sala.

—De rodillas —Ordena él, con voz ronca e imponente.

Lin no responde. Agacha la mirada, sumisa, y obedece en silencio, entregándose al placer de dar placer… Y entre jadeos y gruñidos, el nombre de "Tigresa" escapa por entre los labios de Sheng, sin que este sea consciente de aquel grave y sucio error.

* * *

><p>Sentada al borde del techo del camarote, Tigresa exhala un suspiro, con la mirada fija en el horizonte, donde el sol vuelve a ocultarse para dar paso a la noche. <em>Un día menos… <em>Si sus cálculos no estaban errados, y claro que no lo estaban, llegarían a Gongmen al día siguiente. Parte de ella estaba ansiosa por llegar. Hacía muchos años que no veía a sus primos, hijos de su tío Sheng, y le hacía ilusión ver a los trillizos. Recordaba que de niños solían ser muy traviesos y revoltosos. Sheng siempre renegaba de ellos, pero a ella le parecían geniales las ingeniosas travesuras de aquellos chicos, aunque al ser ella mucho más chica que ellos, en ocasiones solía ser el blanco de dichas travesuras.

Gongmen era (es) una ciudad llena de recuerdos en su mayoría dolorosos y todos ellos relacionados con Po… No porque alguna vez hubiera estado allí con Po, no, pero la última vez que estuvo en Gongmen fue precisamente por él. En aquel tiempo, su excusa fue que necesitaba estar sola, que debía alejarse del Valle de la Paz, del Palacio de Jade. Pero no. La realidad era otra; Estaba huyendo. Huía de Po.

Sin quererlo, su mirada se dirige hacia el panda, que conversa animadamente con Tai Lung. Están de espaldas a ella, por lo que no pueden verla, y lo suficientemente lejos como para que Tigresa no pueda oírlos. Pero a juzgar por sus anchas sonrisas, hablan de algo divertido.

No ha vuelto a hablar con Po lo que restó del día, aunque una sonrisa curva los labios de Tigresa al recordar que los ojos del panda simplemente no se apartaban de ella. La seguían a todas partes, vigilaban sus movimientos, especialmente cuando estaba cerca de Jian o Kumiku. En un principio le pareció un poco incómodo, pues no le gustaba sentirse vigilada, pero no tardó en verle el lado bueno; coqueteaba con Jian, claro que cuando Kumiku no veía, le besaba la mejilla o simplemente lo tenía cerca. Disfrutaba ver luego como aquellos ojos jade parecían corroerse en algo a lo que ella simplemente no se atrevía a ponerle nombre.

¿Celos? Tal vez.

Tigresa llevaba todos estos años culpándose por sentir aquello, pero se sentía mejor al comprobar que Po no estaba muy lejos de sentir lo mismo. Claro, que eso ya no le afectaba. Ahora, lo que el oso consideraba un inevitable sentimiento, para ella no era más que un arma para cobrarse el daño que él le había hecho aquella tarde. Ella lo amaba, sí, pero ya no era lo mismo que hace dieciocho años. Era imposible sentir tanto por alguien que la lastimó de aquella manera.

—¿Tesa?

La dulce y cantarina voz de Kumiku llamó su atención. Sonrió, una sonrisa un poco desanimada, y bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña cachorra parada en la cubierta.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo?

Los ojitos verdes de la pequeña brillaron, a la vez que ella estiraba sus regordetes bracitos hacia arriba.

Tigresa ensanchó la sonrisa y ayudó a Kumimu a subirse al techo. Se sentó en posición de loto, con la cachorra entre sus piernas, y la rodeó con los brazos, acunándola contra su pecho. La brisa era bastante fresca y la pequeña tan solo llevaba unos pantalones holgados y un delgado chaleco. No era abrigo suficiente. Igualmente, la niña no parecía quejarse, estaba bastante entretenida jugueteando con las zarpas de su tía. Las presionaba entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, hasta dejar ver el asomo de sus filosas garras, comparándolas luego con las de ella. Eran mucho más pequeñas, por supuesto.

Con ternura, Tigresa observó a la pequeña juguetear un buen rato. A veces se preguntaba cómo sería ser madre. Qué se sentiría llevar a un ser vivo dentro y sentirle crecer día a día. ¿Sería dolorosas las pataditas del bebé? ¿Acaso dolería el vientre al hincharse? Tal vez sí, pero ella jamás le había temido al dolor. Solo había un inconveniente; para un hijo, hacen falta dos. No es como que a ella le falte "la segunda parte", pero no está tan desesperada por ser madre como para tener a su hijo con cualquiera. Si algún día sucede, será de alguien a quien ame y que la ame de igual manera. Será con alguien con quien pueda formar una familia estable y con quien quiera pasar el resto de su vida.

Cursi, si, y también muy trillado, pero es su pensamiento. Recuerda que hubo un tiempo en el que llegó a planear toda una vida con Po. Pensó en casarse, en tener hijos con él. Si sabrá ella las veces que se desveló pensando en un pequeño panda en sus brazos… Y Po lo sabía. Él decía que quería una pequeña tigresa, con los ojos de ella, con sus gestos, con su carácter, mientras que ella rebatía diciendo que le encantaría tener un pequeño panda de ojos color jade.

Pero aquellos pensamientos solo la llevaban al recuerdo de aquella tarde. Aquel pensamiento, solo le llevaba a recordar el motivo por el cual todo se terminó. No, no habían sido los insultos gritados aquel día, no había sido aquella traición lo que acabó con lo suyo. No, sus problemas ya venían desde mucho antes de encontrar aquella carta.

Había sido aquello el culpable: Un bebé, un pequeño hijo de ambos.

—¿Tesa? —Llamó Kumiku— ¿Po' que llora?

Tigresa esbozó una forzada sonrisa, intentando engañar a aquella pequeña.

—No estoy llorando, mi vida.

—Si lo etá.

Y para evitar que su tía Tigresa volviera a negarlo, la pequeña Kumiku estiró una pequeña manita hacia la mejilla de la felina mayor, limpiando de su pelaje el pequeño rastro de unas lágrimas silenciosas. Tigresa sonrió y tomó la manito de la cachorra entre las de ella, acariciándolas con dulzura.

—No es nada, mi amor —La tranquilizó— Me entró algo en el ojo.

Kumiku arrugó el entrecejo y colocó los regordetes bracitos en jarra.

—¿En do' ojo?

Tigresa ríe, una risa nasal sin mucho humor realmente. No puede engañar a aquella pequeña.

—Niña lista —Le premia.

Con la sonrisa aun curvando sus labios, estrecha a la cachorra en un cálido abrazo, depositando un suave beso en la cima de su cabeza.

—Tesa…

—No es nada, pequeña, en serio —Le interrumpe, sin cortar el abrazo— Son problemas de grandes ¿Si?

—Eta bien.

Por unos segundos, ignorando el parloteo de Tai Lung, Po desvió la mirada hacia el techo del camarote, donde hacia tan solo minutos había visto a Tigresa subirse. Fueron unos segundos, apenas un vistazo, pero solo bastó eso para ver la tierna escena que formaban Tigresa y Kumiku. Una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios del panda, aunque aquel sentimiento de pesar inundaba su mirada. Aún recordaba aquellas noches hablando con Tigresa sobre un hijo. Recordaba lo mucho que ella anhelaba ser madre y lo mucho que a él le hubiera encantado cumplirle aquel anhelo.

Con cierto recelo en la mirada, observa a Jian salir del camarote y pararse de frente a las dos felinas. Tigresa ríe por algo que el tigre siberiano le ha dicho y Kumiku no parece quedarse atrás.

_Te duele el ego ver que no soy yo quien se ha quedado viviendo en el recuerdo de un amorío de tontos adolescentes._

Aquellas palabras habían sonado tan convincentes. Pero no. Po la conocía y sabía que, para Tigresa, no había sido solo un "amorío de adolescentes". Po sabía lo que todo aquello significó para ella, sabía que todos aquellos sentimientos realmente le importaron en su tiempo. Incluso podría asegurar que le seguía doliendo tanto como le dolía a él. Pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Era demasiado. Fue ella quien se equivocó. Fue ella quien lo arruinó todo. Él no hizo nada. Él solo quería lo mejor para ellos. ¿Por qué debía sufrir mientras ella parecía estar feliz de la vida?

Volvió la mirada hacia Tigresa; Jian estaba sentado junto a ella, con la pequeña Kumiku en sus brazos. Los tres parecían divertirse con las bromas del tigre siberiano. Tigresa tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él y su mano sus manos sujetaban con delicadeza las de la cachorra. Parecían una familia.

—Sí, lo sé —La voz de Tai Lung llamó su atención— A mí tampoco me agrada él.

Po emitió una risa nasal y volteo a ver al leopardo.

—Comienzo a considerar la idea de tirarlo al mar.

—Estoy contigo —Una torcida sonrisa curvó los labios de Tai Lung— Sabes, hay algo que no puedo sacarme de la mente.

—¿Qué?

—La cachorra.

—¿Qué con ella?

—Crees que Tigresa sea…

Tai Lung deja la frase al aire y Po tan solo puede arrugar el entrecejo, contrariado. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que sea cierto y ellos no lo supieran? Aunque, de ser así, Tigresa lo hubiera dicho. Ella no hubiera ocultado un embarazo. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que era incapaz de hace algo así… O eso quería creer.

—No —Contestó, con firmeza— Tigresa no tiene hijos. De lo contrario, estaríamos al tanto.

**Continuará… **


End file.
